Corpse Party: The Next Generation
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: MULTI-CHAPTER! 22 years in the future, ten new students get send to Heavenly Host Academy, two of them even being kids of the original Corpse Party characters! Uh-oh! What's going to happen? MULTIPLE PAIRINGS! Rated T for character deaths, heavy language, gore and fluff! Contains my own OC's and an OC-submission (read Author Note at the end). I suck at summaries. Fifth story!
1. How it all began

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**Multiple OC pairings**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! I want to start this Author Note off with a HUGE thank you to so many people. I recently received SO many sweet reviews and PM's, ever since I started writing for Corpse Party. I feel so honored, flattered and emotional! Thank you, guys! Thank you so much! This fic is to all of you sweethearts, who favorite, followed or PM'ed me as an author and red, favorite, followed and reviewed one or more of my Corpse Party stories. THANK YOU! Really, thank you! I can't say it enough! As a reward for you all, this will be my first Corpse Party multi-chaptered story! Yes, that's right! More chapters! And there will be OC's in it. And not just any OC's. Nope! The children of the original Corpse Party series are going to be in it! Yay! ~ And also a couple new OC's, of course! Read, favorite, follow, review, ENJOY! Lots of love from me! xoxo Dewi-Michelle!**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

It was a bright and sunny day at Kisaragi Academy. School had just ended and ten students and friends, had gathered on the basketball court to play some basketball or just sit and chat. Three boys were playing basketball.

''Kouyama, _passu_.'' A brown-haired male shouted towards his best friend.

The blonde boy, Kouyama Rin, passed the ball towards his best friend, Takashi Makoto and the brown-haired boy took it with ease and dribbled further.

''Nice pass!'' Takashi spoke with a smile.

''Ah!'' Kouyama replied.

Then, a boy with neck-length, dark blue hair doomed up in front of Takashi.

''You're not getting past me.'' He smirked.

''Yuuto, move.'' Takashi grinned.

The boy, Itsumi Yuuto smirked back.

''No way in hell.''

He smacked the ball out of Takashi's hands and dribbled further.

''Nice one, Onii-chan!'' Itsumi's younger sister, Miku cheered, her peach-colored pigtails bobbing up and down by her cheer.

She sat on a bench next to Kagome Misaki, who watched the play as well, the blonde-haired girl silent, with a smile on her lips. A couple meters further, a group of three was seen talking, two girls, one boy.

''Yoshida!'' A white-haired girl scolded the brown-haired boy next to her, the boy snickering.

''Come on, Hanazono, don't tell me you actually are mad about that?''

The second girl just giggled silently.

''Haruna-chan, you're laughing?'' The white-haired girl, Hanazono Yuuki, pretended to be offended.

Kishinuma Haruna immediately looked shy to the ground, but a smile was still seen on her lips. Hanazono groaned and slapped Yoshida Kaito on his arm.

''You stupid _baka!_''

''Ehh… look at you two going.'' A girl suddenly joined the group, a sly smile on her lips.

''Mochida! What's up with that?'' Hanazono asked.

''Ehehehe, don't tell me that I don't see the chemistry you two carry.'' Mochida Seiko chuckled.

Hanazono rolled her eyes, Yoshida turned red and Kishinuma giggled once more. A far distance away from the nine students stood a boy on its own, his back leaned against the fence of the basketball court. His ice-blue eyes darted over the students and he sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Then, he noticed a boy calling out to him.

''Oi, Tsukino! Come help me!'' Itsume Yuuto shouted.

Tsukino Ryuu looked up and then, grinned and walked over towards the boy.

''Awwhh, don't we all look sweet together like this?'' Mochida cheered.

''H-Huh?'' Kagome replied to her.

''I wish we could stay like this FOREVER!'' Mochida exclaimed.

Everybody looked her way and laughed.

''Mochida-san, are you being pervy again?'' Takashi grinned.

Mochida grinned and winked at him.

''You wish.''

Everybody laughed. Then suddenly, Hanazono lighted up.

''Mochida! You reminded me of something!''

She opened up her backpack and took out a white sheet.

''I wanted to do this with all of you guys!''

Everybody walked over to her.

''What's that?'' Kouyama asked.

''A friendship-charm!'' Hanazono smiled.

Kishinuma turned a bit white.

''My mother said to be wary of charms.'' She spoke softly.

''Don't worry, Haruna-chan! This one is fun and totally harmless!''

''What's it like?'' Miku asked.

''It's called the 'Sachiko Forever After' charm! If we do this charm, we're going to be friends forever!'' Hanazono smiled.

''Sounds nice.'' Yoshida smiled too.

''Everyone in?'' Mochida asked.

Nobody seemed to object, so Hanazono started the charm. She cut out the doll-like shape on the white sheet she was holding and then looked at all of the others with a smile.

''Now, listen carefully. Each of us grabs hold of the paper doll and chants 'Sachiko, _onegaishimasu_' ten times for each person present here on this court. Once we all chanted it ten times in our heads, I give the sign and we all pull at the paper doll. You will get a paper doll scrap. Keep it safe and we all should be friends forever!''

Everybody nodded as a sign they understood.

''Ready?'' Hanazono asked.

Everybody grabbed hold of the paper and closed their eyes. Everybody chanted the required sentence in his head ten times and then, opened their eyes again. Once everybody had done that, Hanazono looked at everybody.

''And… pull!''

Everybody pulled on the doll and the doll got ripped into ten different pieces.

''_Yosh!_ Keep this paper scrap safe! Put it in your ID-holder or phone case or something.'' Hanazono smiled.

''We're gonna be friends FOREVER!'' Mochida cheered.

Kishinuma smiled.

''Okay, let's continue playing basketball.'' Takashi shouted.

''Let's join in too, girls!'' Kagome smiled.

''Yeah! Let's kick some ass!'' Mochida added.

''Okay, so five-five? Boys against girls?'' Kouyama asked the group.

Everybody nodded, except for Kishinuma and Tsukino, who both seemed to be hesitant.

''Come on, Haruna-chan!'' Hanazono cheered for her best friend.

''Yeah. Tsukino, you too.'' Yuuto added.

The two looked at each other, sighed and joined in. On the left half of the court stood Kagome, Hanazono, Kishinuma, Mochida and Miku. On the right half stood Kouyama, Tsukino, Takashi, Yoshida and Yuuto.

''Okay, and… start!'' Kouyama shouted.

The exact moment he shouted that line, the ground started to shake. The girls all screamed and grabbed a hold of each other.

''A-An earthquake?'' Miku shouted.

''What is this?!'' Kagome added.

The ground began to crumble and everybody screamed harder.

''WHATTHEFU-''

Takashi couldn't even finish his sentence and fell down, followed by everyone else, everybody screaming loud. And then, everything became dark.

**The End**

**Author Note: Hi guys! My fourth fanfic for Corpse Party and my fifth fanfic in general! I LOVED writing this chapter SO much! I kept you lovely guys in my head and the sentences just flowed out of me. Do you guys like the OC's? My personal favorites are Kishinuma Haruna and Tsukino Ryuu! ~ Who are your favorites so far? I hope you liked this intro of my new story! Next up, this story will REALLY begin! Students, behold of Heavenly Host Academy! ~ Please leave a review or favorite and follow this story! PM'ing me is also not forbidden! ~ For the record, this is NOT an OC-submission story. So please don't ask me if your OC can join. Well, maybe he/she can… now that I think about it. But he or she will appear as a corpse in the school. If you want your OC to be a corpse in Heavenly Host, just tell me his/her name, appearance, the way his/her deceased body looks and which school he/she's from. That should make this story even more fun! I love you guys so much! Please stick with me and look forward to the next chapter! Again, lots of love for you guys! I still can't believe I actually have some fans and that people appreciate my work. (I still think I'm crap). Goodbye, my lovelies! Until next time! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	2. Where are we?

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Here is the true beginning of this story! I am sorry if this story isn't that good. My mind isn't really set on writing. I have been going through a break-up ever since yesterday night, so I'm very sad and heartbroken. But I want to make you lovelies happy. So, enjoy! ~ Also, I have decided to use people's first names, instead of people's surnames when writing about their character. Here is a list to help you with all the characters:**

**Males: Kouyama Rin, Takashi Makoto, Tsukino Ryuu, Yoshida Kaito and Itsumi Yuuto**

**Females: Kishinuma Haruna, Mochida Seiko, Hanazono Yuuki, Itsumi Miku and Kagome Misaki**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Rin groaned as he sat up. His head pounded and he felt bruises all over his body.

''What the fuck was that all about?'' He muttered to himself.

He let his eyes roam over his surroundings and he frowned.

''Huh? I'm back in school?''

But upon closer inspection, this wasn't Kisaragi Academy. This school was old and abandoned and according to the chairs and desks, this seemed to be an elementary school.

''What the fuck am I doing here?'' Rin groaned.

He slowly got up to his feet and looked around the dimly-lit classroom. His eyes then fell onto another person across the room.

''Makoto!'' He exclaimed.

The brown-haired male as laying on the rotten floorboards, looking asleep. Rin made his way through the desks from the back of the class towards the front, where his best friend was located. He kneeled down and shook Makoto's shoulders.

''Hnng… what?'' Makoto groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

''Dude, look around you.'' Rin spoke serious.

Makoto slowly sat up and his eyes scanned his surroundings. He then furrowed his brow.

''Where the fuck are we?''

''Same question I'm asking. What is this place?''

''One thing is for sure, we're definitely NOT on the basketball court anymore.'' Makoto spoke.

''Come on, let's go look for the others and get the hell out of this place.'' Rin said, pulling his friend up.

Makoto stood up and walked towards the only door in the classroom. Just before he opened the knob, a blue flame appeared in front of them and Makoto stumbled back.

''What the fuck?''

''_I wouldn't walk out so casually if I were you two._''

''Wait, did you hear that too?'' Rin asked his friend.

''You fucking can't be serious. Is this a joke?''

Rin sighed.

''Okay, guys. We got you. Cut it out.'' He grinned.

''_You think this is a joke?_'' The blue flame spoke up.

''Well, obviously. Blue flames normally don't talk.'' Makoto joked.

''_You'll be smiling now. But believe me. That smile will soon enough disappear._''

''What the fuck are you talking about?'' Rin roared.

''_It was a rainy day when I found myself blacking out and waking up here. Just like you guys, we were also with a large group._''

''Wait… what? You are from here?'' Makoto asked.

''_I'm a spirit. I have died here._'' The blue flame spoke.

''What?! You fucking kidding me?'' Rin asked.

''_We performed a charm and ended up in this cursed place. The eight of us got separated. And nobody made it out alive._''

''Wait, a charm? Dude, that's just like us.'' Makoto spoke to Rin.

''Yo spirit, have you seen our friends?'' Rin asked the blue flame.

''_I know you were with ten. Sadly, only two others are here, besides you. The others are locked away in a different dimension of this school._''

''What? Dimension? What is this? Some sort of science-fiction movie?'' Rin asked.

''_This school is cursed. Terrible things have happened here. Therefore, you should be careful when going out. Vengeful spirits are ruling this place. Death is inevitable. Sooner or later, you will die. Just like I did. Just like everyone did._''

''You think this is some sort of sick joke?'' Makoto gritted, balling his fists.

''_See for yourself. I only try to warn you. Don't be careless like I have been. Now go, and find your friends. Maybe it will increase the chance of living. HAHAHAHAHA!''_

And with those words, the blue flame vanished in thin air.

''What the fuck was that?'' Makoto spoke.

''Anyway, let's get outta here and meet up with the others.'' Rin suggested.

''Right.'' Makoto replied.

He opened the classroom door and the best friend duo stepped out into the hallways.

''Dude, you smell that?'' Rin suddenly spoke, placing his hands over his mouth and nose.

''Wow, it smells like death.'' Makoto replied.

''Seriously, what is this place?'' Rin asked.

''I don't know. What I do know is that I want to get the fuck outta here.'' Makoto replied.

The two friends scanned the hallways.

''Where to go?'' Makoto asked.

''Let's go left.'' Rin suggested.

Makoto shrugged and the two set off left. Makoto suddenly turned pale and started to point at something on the floor a couple of meters away from them.

''W-What is that?'' He asked.

Rin frowned.

''What are you talking about?''

He followed Makoto's finger and his eyes landed upon a person laying on the ground. But upon inspecting, the person didn't seem to be alive anymore. Bloody stains were spread all over the girl her school uniform and her eyes were widened and her mouth open in an o-shape.

''I-Is she dead?!'' Makoto asked.

Rin took a couple of steps closed and turned pale as well.

''What the fuck, dude…'' He spoke.

''Maybe that blue flame was actually right. Maybe this isn't a joke, Rin.''

''Come on, dude! We're obviously being pranked.'' Rin suddenly started to grin.

He walked over towards the girl and kneeled.

''Wow, those effects are really well made, though. She really looks like she's dead for real.''

''She's a good actress. Keeping her pose and facial expression like that for so long.'' Makoto added, seeming to relax too.

''Come on, dude. Let's move on. I wanna see what they have more.'' Rin grinned.

''You got it.'' Makoto smirked back.

''Ouchh…'' Seiko groaned, rubbing her sore knees.

She was in a kneeling position and just seemed to have regained consciousness. She had discovered she was in some sort of kindergarten classroom and didn't trust it one bit.

''Where is everyone?'' She asked herself.

''Mochida-san? Is that you?'' She suddenly heard a voice.

Seiko looked up.

''Yoshida-kun?''

She saw the dark-blue-haired boy approach her.

''Thank god, you are here too. I was scared I was alone in here for a while.''

Seiko crawled up.

''What is this for kind of place?''

''I don't know. It seems were in some sort of classroom.''

''I figured. You haven't seen anyone else here?''

''Nope.'' Yoshida replied, letting the 'p' pop.

''Then let's go look for them.''

The two headed out of the classroom and stepped into the wide hallway.

''Wow, this place is massive.'' Yoshida breathed, letting his eyes roam over the place.

''They could be anywhere.'' Seiko added.

''Better start looking then.''

Seiko nodded. They both set off right and started walking.

''It stinks in here.'' Seiko muttered, pinching her nose.

''I already smelled so too. It's the most disgusting smell I've ever smelled.''

''What could it be?'' Seiko wondered out loud.

Yoshida suddenly stopped, turning pale and pointing forward.

''I think that may have something to do with it.''

Seiko, who wasn't aware that Yoshida stopped, looked over her shoulder and saw a widened-eyes Yoshida, his finger outstretched. Seiko turned her eyes towards the source of pointing and stumbled backwards, while letting out a scream. There was a boy splattered on the wall, half of his intestines out of his body. Seiko immediately hunched forward and hurled, vomit coming out of her. Yoshida squeezed his eyes shut and turned his back towards the image.

''Where the heck are we?'' He shouted scared.

Once Seiko was finished, she grabbed a napkin out of her skirt pocket and wiped her mouth.

''I don't know.'' She replied, still sounding a bit weak. ''But I don't want to stay here any second longer.''

The two agreed on that and quickly made their way forward, ignoring the splattered body and continued down the hallways, uneasiness in their bodies. They walked down the corridor and turned left and then, spotted two familiar figures.

''Kouyama-kun! Takashi-kun!'' Seiko exclaimed.

The two popular jocks looked up.

''No way! Mochida-san and Yoshida!'' Makoto smiled.

''Hi guys!'' Yoshida greeted the boys, fist pumping.

''So you two are here too.'' Rin spoke.

''Yep. Though I have no freaking idea where we are.'' Seiko replied.

''Neither do we.'' Makoto spoke.

''There is a body just down the hallway there…'' Yoshida spoke up, still looking a bit green.

''Oh, don't worry. Those are special effects. A while back there, there's also a girl looking like she's dead. We figured we're all getting pranked.'' Rin smiled.

''You really think so?'' Yoshida asked, a bit unsure.

''What else can it be?'' Rin asked.

''Well, maybe it's freaking real.'' Seiko countered.

''You really think we're trapped here?'' Makoto asked.

''Well, we also can't just assume it's just a prank.'' Seiko countered serious.

Rin frowned.

''I don't know what to think right now. We better keep it positive.'' He spoke.

''We only have that information that blue flame told us.'' Makoto spoke to him.

''Blue flame?'' Yoshida repeated.

Rin and Makoto started explaining about the blue flame spirit and everything it had said.

''So… different dimensions? According to that spirit, we are the only four here and the others are trapped in a different kind of time-space?'' Seiko repeated.

''That's what it basically said.'' Makoto replied.

''Then what the hell are we supposed to do?'' Seiko exclaimed.

''I don't know. That stupid flame said we were all going to die here anyway, so it's pointless whatever we do.'' Rin groaned.

''Die?'' Yoshida replied.

''We are not gonna die here!'' Seiko replied determined. ''We are going to look for the others, different time spaces or not.''

The others agreed to that and the group of four started exploring the halls. They came across much more corpses and they all seemed to be either elementary students, middle-school students or high-school students, all of them wearing a school uniform and a student-ID.

''This is really starting to freak me out.'' Makoto spoke, his throat dry and his voice raspy.

The situation was slowly getting the better of him. Rin, Seiko and Kaito were suffering as well. Suddenly, the giggling of a girl was heard.

''W-What's that?'' Seiko asked alarmed, looking around her.

The giggling continued and the four students were alerted. Then, the giggling faded.

''What the hell was that?'' Kaito asked.

''I don't know. It sounded like a young girl.'' Rin replied.

''There might be other living students around here.'' Makoto spoke with a smile.

''We have wandering these hall for a while now, though, and haven't seen anyone else here.'' Kaito tried to remind the others.

''But that giggle…'' Makoto tried.

''It's a lead.'' Seiko spoke. ''Might as well see where it's coming from.''

The others agreed and the group turned towards the source of the sound, which seemed to come from the left corridor on the crossroad of hallways. They walked that way and spotted another classroom.

''Let's see if the door is open.'' Rin spoke.

He pulled the door and surprisingly, it went open.

''Let's check it out.'' Makoto spoke.

The others nodded and the four students entered the classroom. It looked very similar to the classroom the four had found their selves awake earlier.

''Another regular classroom, huh?''

Suddenly, Seiko narrowed her eyes.

''Look, there's something on the wall.''

She walked over towards the sheet next to the blackboard and discovered it was a newspaper article. The others gathered around her. Seiko ripped the paper off and scanned the page.

''Heavenly Host Abduction Newspaper…'' Seiko started reading.

She red aloud how the article featured four small children, three of them murdered. The last one survived the fiasco. Four pictures of the children were in the article as well.

''Scary…'' Yoshida spoke.

''Yeah… So, why do you guys think an article like that is hanging here?'' Rin asked.

''I have absolutely no idea.'' Makoto replied.

''Better keep a hold of it.'' Seiko replied.

She folded the paper and putted it in her skirt pocket.

''Is there anything in this classroom that might seems interesting?'' She asked the boys, examining the classroom.

''Nope.'' Makoto replied.

''Well, let's leave then.'' Rin spoke.

The others followed him out of the classroom, but the moment the door opened, they looked into the big, hollow eyes of a blue boy spirit. Blood trailed down his mouth corners and he was overall a scary appearance. The four students screamed and backed away.

''Give it back…'' The boy muttered.

It was barely comprehensible. It almost seemed as he had troubles speaking or something was in his mouth that was blocking the words.

''What the hell is that?!'' Seiko shouted, crawling away in fear.

She had fallen onto the ground in shock and was now slowly crawling backwards.

''A-A ghost?!'' Yoshida exclaimed.

''Give it back…'' The ghost-boy repeated again.

His eyes suddenly widened more and he got an even more scary appearance. He flew towards Rin and wrapped his tiny hands around his neck.

''GIVE IT BACK!'' He shouted furiously.

Rin's eyes widened and he started to gurgle and sputter.

''Kouyama!'' Yoshida exclaimed.

''What does he want?!'' Seiko shouted desperately, obvious referring to the ghost boy.

''I-I don't know.'' Makoto replied.

''Let go off him!'' Seiko demanded the child spirit.

But the boy didn't listen at all.

''GIVE… IT… BACK!'' He kept shouting.

Makoto started to charge the blue spirit, but a flash of blue forced him back.

''I-I can't reach them!'' He shouted.

In the mean time, Rin started to see purple and his eyes started to pop out a bit.

''Gghh… Llll…'' He brought out noises.

''Kouyama!'' Seiko shouted.

She started to cry in fear.

''GODDAMNIT, JUST DROP HIM ALREADY!'' She shouted towards the blue spirit.

And then, the most disgusting thing happened. The boy spirit squeezed so hard that Rin's head literally exploded. Brains, eyes, his tongue and a massive amount of blood flew through the air and splattered all the way down on the remaining three students.

''OHMYFUCKINGGOD!'' Seiko shouted.

She immediately felt sick to the stomach again.

''RIN!'' Makoto shouted with eyes fully wide in shock and terror.

''GUYS, FLEE!'' Yoshida tried to kick some sense in them.

The blue ghost spirit started heading their way, his arms outstretched in front of him.

''Give it back…'' He started to stammer again.

''RUN!'' Yoshida shouted again and he dragged a shocked Seiko and Makoto along, exiting the classroom.

The other two finally started to run too and the three teens kept running until they felt their lungs were going to burst. They both ran into a boys lavatory and gasped for air, Makoto bending forward, resting his hands on his knees, Seiko slumping on the ground, breathing hard and Yoshida holding himself steady against the wall with one arm. After Seiko had some air back in her lungs, she immediately started to cry.

''What the fuck just happened?!'' She shouted.

''This has to be a joke, man… A joke…'' Makoto stammered, his eyes widened.

''Rin… is he… dead… like, for real?'' Yoshida slowly asked.

''It looked way too real to be fake.'' Seiko spoke full of horror.

''Did you see the way his head exploded?'' Yoshida shivered, repeating the scene in his head in fear.

This caused Seiko to quickly crawl over towards one of the toilets and puke.

''Damn it, Yoshida.'' Makoto scolded the blue-haired boy.

''Sorry.'' Yoshida shrugged back.

Once Seiko finished hurling, she wiped her mouth again with her handkerchief and panted. Her skin was clammy and her eyes blood-shot and teary.

''Now what do we do, guys?'' She spoke with a crack in her voice.

''This is serious shit.'' Makoto responded serious.

''We gotta find a way outta here.'' Yoshida spoke.

The three nodded.

''But how do we get out?'' Seiko asked, sniffing.

''We need to find the main entrance.'' Yoshida said.

''We have no clue where it is and this school is massive!'' Makoto spoke.

''It's our only chance. We can't stay here and wait for something to happen. Who knows what could happen to us!'' Yoshida exclaimed.

''He has a point…'' Seiko sighed.

Makoto sighed.

''Okay, let's head out.''

He helped Seiko stand up again and Yoshida opened the door of the boys lavatory.

''Well… off we go…''

**End of CHAPTER ONE**

**Author Note: Hi guys! Here is a new chapter for you! I'm sorry for the delay. It took me two whole days to complete this. The author note before this story was written yesterday. My BF broke up with me and it made me really sad. I tried to focus on writing for you guys, but I failed miserably. I had no inspiration whatsoever and I still think this chapter is really crappy. I'm sorry, lovelies! Really sorry. I just have troubles focusing! Also, another exciting fact. Today is the 12****th**** of July. Which only means one thing… : IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY! Yay! ~ I'm finally 18! Are you guys going to congratulate me? :3 If I can be a little selfish, (I really hope I can be), if somebody wants to give me a birthday present, will you please write an Ayumi x Yoshiki one-shot for me? With lots of romance and fluff! That would be the most amazing birthday gift ever! If you put 'Happy Birthday, Dewi-Michelle' in the description, I can easily find it! Pleaseeeee! Pretty pretty pretty pleaseeee! *puppy eyes* Anyway, enough being selfish. (I'm too ugly and annoying to have the right to be selfish, lol) I hope you all liked this chapter. I promise the next chapters will be better, once my heart is calmed down a bit. Until next time, my lovelies! Have a wonderful day on my birthday and I see you next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	3. Another dimension

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Another chapter is here! Sorry if there was some sort of delay. The previous chapter should have told you why, though. Breakup + my birthday! I'm finally 18! ~**

**I also want to point out some mistakes I made in the previous chapter. I said I would name the characters by their first name now, but for some stupid reason, I kept calling Yoshida Kaito by his last name Yoshida. From now on, I will use Kaito. Also, the part where Seiko and Yoshida's part start, there was supposed to be a line break in front of there. But there wasn't. So I will now try to use something else to use as some sort of line break.**

**Also, I would like to describe the characters a bit more, so you will get to see a bit more of their appearance and personality and stuff.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

In a second time dimension, a girl with mid-back, dark blue hair, which hung loose over her shoulders and a white ribbon on the back of her head, was seen laying on the rotten floorboards. Haruna opened her clear grey eyes and brushed the dirt off of her fair skin.

''Hmm?'' She moaned, as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms.

She looked around the old classroom and let out a yelp.

''W-Where am I? Are we abducted?!'' She brought out with her high-pitched voice.

She heard a groan coming from the other side of the room and started to tremble in fear. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm going to die!_ She then heard coughs and somehow, they sounded human. It sounded like the coughs of a boy.

''W-Who's there?'' Haruna asked.

''Kishinuma? Is that you?'' She heard the voice reply.

Her eyes lit up. It was the voice of Tsukino Ryuu.

''Tsukino-kun!'' Haruna brought out.

She stood up to her knees. The boy with jet-black, messy-worn hair approached her. His hair fell over his eyes, giving him a mysterious appearance; his signature hair-style. He ice-blue eyes looked a bit worried and on his tall, muscled, pale-fair skin was a cut on the height of his shoulder.

''You're hurt.'' Haruna gasped.

''It's nothing. It probably happened when we fell down.'' Ryuu replied.

''Let me help you.'' The shy girl smiled.

She reached into her skirt pocket and brought out a handkerchief. She walked over towards the sink in the classroom and wetted the cloth. She then walked back towards Ryuu, who followed all her movements, and slowly dapped the cloth on the wound. Ryuu hissed and flinched a bit and it was then that Haruna discovered how deep and severe the wound actually looked. She frowned in worry.

''That's not good, Tsukino-kun.'' She slowly said.

''It's nothing. And anyway, do you think they would even be able to help me in this godforsaken place?'' Ryuu spoke back, sounding irritated.

Haruna lowered her eyes.

''Where are we, anyway?'' She asked herself.

''I have no idea. But we're definitely not somewhere near or in our school.'' Ryuu replied.

''H-How did this happen?'' Haruna spoke softly.

''I bet the charm.'' Ryuu replied.

''I already tried to warn you guys. My mom always said to be wary of charms.'' Haruna sighed.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

''If only I had listened to her!''

Ryuu grabbed both her shoulders.

''Kishinuma… it's okay. You're not alone in here.'' He tried to sooth her.

''I-I'm scared, Tsukino.'' Haruna shivered.

''It's okay. We'll get out of here. In fact, let's go right now. The sooner we leave this room, the sooner we can get home.'' Ryuu spoke, trying to smile a bit at the end.

He always found interacting with other people a bit hard. He was known for being standoff-ish and cold. The typical bad-boy. But he always has had a soft spot for Haruna. Haruna dried her tears and smiled at Ryuu, then nodded.

''Uhn!''

The two left the classroom and wandered the hallways.

**-X-**

Hanazono Yuuki groaned, while sitting up. Her white hai, that reaches till her waist, was in a tangled mess and she regretted she chose to wear it loose this day. Her big, dark-blue eyes scanned her surroundings and her pale skin almost seemed to glow in the darkness, the only light coming from the windows.

''Where am I?'' She asked herself.

She slowly sat up, brushing the dirt off her skirt. She then proceeded to stand up and took a look around.

''What is this for place?''

She walked over to the window and glanced outside. The only thing she saw was rain pouring from the sky and an endless forest surrounding the building she appeared to be in.

''I don't recognize it at all.''

She recalled the previous events and immediately reached for her student-ID, seeing the paper scrap inside.

''The charm…''

Her eyes widened.

''No… don't tell me the charm caused this.''

She looked around once again.

''Did we… mess up?''

Yuuki felt like crying.

''I-Is this my fault? Where are the others?''

Yuuki scanned the classroom, but she discovered she was the only one in there. She felt herself growing scared and noticed that her skin had goosebumps all over.

''Let's get out of here and find the others. I don't want to be here on my own…''

And with those words, she left the classroom, only to bump into someone. Yuuki fell back on her butt and let out a yelp.

''Ouch…'' She spoke, rubbing her lower back.

''Yuuki-chan?'' She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked right in the teary eyes of her best friend Haruna.

''Haruna-chan!'' Yuuki exclaimed.

She immediately hugged her friend. Then, she seemed to notice who she knocked over.

''Tsukino-kun… _gomene._''

Ryuu groaned, while he went to stand up again.

''I'm so glad you're here with me! Where are we?'' Haruna asked.

''I really don't know.'' Yuuki replied, her voice filled with worry.

''We need to get out of here.'' Tsukino spoke on his usual cold tone.

He started to walk.

''No time to waste.'' Haruna shrugged at me with a smile, and she skipped behind Tsukino, me following behind with a smile too.

''So, this seems to be some sort of elementary school.'' Yuuki begun.

''It seems like it. I do wonder how we ended up here though, when we obviously performed the charm at the basketball court of our own school.'' Haruna wondered out loud.

''Could be the magic.'' Tsukino simply spoke, not looking over his shoulder and continuing walking.

''I already thought so too. But… that's impossible, right? I mean, it's just a charm I found on the internet. There's no way it would _really_ work, would it?'' Yuuki laughed nervous.

Haruna frowned, her being the only person ever to make it look cute.

''We don't know. Maybe somebody just pulled a prank on us.''

''It's not very funny then.'' Ryuu gritted through his teeth.

''Come on, Tsukino-kun. If this was supposed to be a prank, they've done a really good job. I mean, they got me scared.'' Yuuki smiled.

''I'm not letting some random kids waste my time with stupid pranks. I got better things to do.'' Ryuu spoke cold.

The girls fell a bit silent. Ryuu had always been a cold and standoff-ish person. But secretly, Haruna thought Ryuu was really handsome and she was sure he could be a really nice person. It was just hiding somewhere deep inside of him.

''Well, let's keep going then.'' Yuuki smiled.

They turned the hallway and then, suddenly, Ryuu stopped in his tracks and Haruna and Yuuki almost bumped into him.

''What is it?'' Yuuki asked.

Haruna went to look at Ryuu and he seemed to have turned a bit paler than he was.

''What the fuck is that?'' He exclaimed, pointing at something.

The girls followed his gaze and as soon as they saw what he saw, they let out a scream and hid behind his back in fear.

''NO NO NO! That can't be real!'' Yuuki exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut.

''I really don't like it here anymore.'' Haruna also spoke, her eyes becoming teary once again.

Ryuu was still staring at the image in front of him in shocked. There was a girl dangling from the ceiling. Well, it once was a girl. Now, it was a female body, all her body parts and limps amputated and hanging from the ceiling one by one. In the middle hung her head on a cord. Next to it, her torso. On the left, both her arms, each on a single cord and it went on like that. There was a huge pool of blood underneath the corpse and the girl's eyes were widened and a bit popped out. Haruna started to feel light-headed and Yuuki started to gag, almost puking.

''Let's take a different route.'' Ryuu demanded and he shoved the girls around the corner again.

He then came face to face with a blue child spirit, a girl who had her hair in two braids and one of her eyes seemed missing, instead her having a huge gap with blood on that spot.

''Give… it… back.'' She spoke in a soft voice, approaching the trio.

''RUN!'' Ryuu ordered.

He grabbed both Haruna and Yuuki by their wrists and started running away. The girls ran with all their strength, the child spirit chasing them.

''GIVE IT BACK!'' She shouted, sounding angry.

''KYAA!'' Haruna shouted, shutting her eyes in fear while she let herself get leaded by Ryuu.

''What is she?!'' Yuuki asked, still running.

''I don't know. But I'm not going to stay to find it out. Anything here seems like a threat.'' Ryuu replied.

The three kept running and running until they lost the child spirit. They entered an abandoned classroom and sat down on a table or chair to catch their breath.

''W-Was that a ghost spirit?'' Haruna asked, starting to cry.

''Haruna, don't cry.'' Yuuki soothed her best friend, hugging her.

''I don't want to be here, Yuuki. I wanna go home.'' Haruna cried.

''Don't we all?'' Ryuu snapped back.

He then immediately regretted snapping at Haruna like that. Haruna immediately stopped crying and looked to the ground.

''You're right… I'm being selfish.''

Yuuki gave an angry look at Ryuu and then, looked back at her friend.

''It's okay, Haruna.'' She smiled.

She straightened her back.

''This all seems to vague to be real. I mean, come on. We can't be transported towards some sort of abandoned school with corpses and ghosts. I mean, that stuff doesn't exist. We're being teased.''

Haruna looked up.

''You really think so?''

Yuuki nodded.

''I _know_ so.''

''Well, if that's the case, I would really appreciate if they would fucking stop now and let us go.'' Ryuu spoke.

At that point, a voice suddenly was heard.

''Yuuki!''

It was very vague. The three frowned.

''Yuuki!'' It sounded again, this time a little louder.

Yuuki's eyes widened.

''Atsuki-san?'' She exclaimed.

Haruna's eyes widened.

''Atsuki? Your sister?'' She asked.

''Atsuki-nee-san!'' Yuuki shouted again.

''Yuuki!'' It kept sounding.

''What is your sister doing here?'' Ryuu asked. ''She wasn't there when the charm got performed.''

Yuuki immediately walked over towards the door.

''I don't know, but I am going to look for her. If it's really Atsuki, I'm not going to let her wander around here on her own.''

''Wait, Yuuki!'' Haruna said, quickly walking over to her. ''It's dangerous on your own. I'm coming with you.''

''No!'' Yuuki replied firm, taking Haruna aback.

She then sighed.

''You should stay with Tsukino and look for a way out. Me and Atsuki will join up with you two later.'' She smiled.

Haruna seemed reluctant.

''Will you really be okay on your own?'' She asked softly.

Yuuki smiled and nodded.

''I will immediately come back to this classroom with Atsuki. Let's promise each other this: You and Tsukino-kun go look for an exit, while I go look for Atsuki. If I find my sister, I will return to this classroom with her and wait for you two. The same goes for you two. If you two have found an exit, you come back to this classroom and pick me and Atsuki up or wait for us, if I haven't returned yet.''

Haruna smiled.

''Okay.''

Ryuu kept his mouth shut and just glared at Yuuki from underneath the locks of his hair. Yuuki smiled. Then, she turned her glare towards Ryuu.

''You better look out for her. If you let anything happed to hear, I swear I will come and find you.'' She spoke serious.

Ryuu stared back at her, his glare just as cold and kept silent. Yuuki sighed and then turned towards Haruna with a smile.

''I'll be back before you know it. Now, I really must go. Otherwise, Atsuki will move on and it will be harder to find her.''

Haruna nodded. She hugged her friend.

''Good luck!''

''You two too!'' Yuuki replied.

She then turned around and left the classroom. That left Haruna and Ryuu on their own. Haruna looked over at Ryuu.

''I guess it's just us two now, then.'' She spoke softly.

She, for once, was glad it was a bit dark in the classroom, because otherwise the blush on her cheeks would be visible.

''It seems like it.'' Ryuu replied.

''I'm sorry to bother you.'' Haruna spoke, while she made a small bow.

Ryuu stared at her.

''It's okay.''

He then jumped up from the table he was sitting on.

''Let's go and find an exit.''

Haruna nodded.

''Uhn!''

**End of CHAPTER ONE**

**Author Note: Hi guys! I really liked writing this chapter, since Haruna and Ryuu are my favorite characters. This is the first part of Haruna, Yuuki and Ryuu's storyline. Next chapter, I will continue with these characters. Then, I will write the chapter with Miku, Yuuto and Misaki. Don't worry! Seiko will appear soon too. You readers seem to like her the most of this story! She's just as pervy as the old Seiko, heh heh. Also, she's a lesbian, just like the old Seiko. Who her crush is, you'll find out later. ^_^ So far, only one death: Kabeyama Rin. I really wanted him dead. =) Since he's the popular guy and almost all the girls crush on him (even though in the story, it's only Yuuki crushing on him), I liked having him death first. So, next up, the next part of Haruna, Yuuki and Ryuu in Heavenly Host. Please favorite and/or follow and/or review! I REALLY love reading comments from you guys! I love it when my phone gives a notification that I have a new review. It makes me so happy and really brightens my day! You readers are awesome! My lovelies! I'm going to stop this Author Note here, before it gets too long, teehee! I see you lovelies next chapter! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	4. Hanazono's sister?

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Another chapter is ready! Sorry for the slight delay! But here it is! Again, I noticed I made some minor errors in my previous chapter. Dang it w! I will try to be more careful from now on!**

**Also I would like to mention that I am a Beta Reader. The only one for Corpse Party to be precisely. If you want to know what that means, check out my Beta Profile. You can find it in the menu section 'Betas' or on my profile. Being a Beta Reader basically means that I check your work, take out the grammar mistakes and stuff and give advice on how to improve your story. So, if you're interested, don't hesitate to PM me and I will provide you with my e-mail address so you can send me your Corpse Party story.**

**There's more. I remember saying in the beginning this story takes place 10 years in the future. I realized I made a mistake. If that's the case, that means that Ayumi and Kishinuma have to be 27. Since their daughter Haruna is already 17 years old, that means they had to give birth to her when they were 10… o_0. So let me make a change:**

_**This story takes place 22 years in the future.**_

**Anyway, let's continue this story, shall we? ^_^ Enjoy! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

_-Flashback-_

Haruna walked down the stairs. She already had smelled the delicious scent of the dish her mother was cooking. She walked towards the kitchen, where a 39-year-old woman was seen standing behind the stoves. Her dark-blue, mid-back hair was tied in a knot to keep her hair out of her face during cooking, but a few strands had escaped and hung down, framing her beautiful face. Her eyes, containing a similar color, were focused on the pan in front of her. She wore a simple crème shirt and a pair of black trousers. A green apron was tied around her slim frame and she wore pink house slippers. The woman, Kishinuma Ayumi, formerly known as Shinozaki Ayumi, looked up with a smile when she heard her daughter enter the kitchen.

''Just in time, Haruna. Dinner is almost ready.'' Her mother smiled.

Haruna smiled back at her mother. She had the same hair-length and hair-color as her mother and was just as petite and slim as her.

''Is dad not home yet?'' Haruna asked.

Exactly at that moment, the sound of the front door opening was heard.

''Ooii! _Tadaima!_'' The voice of Kishinuma Yoshiki sounded through the house.

Haruna smiled and ran towards the corridor where she came face to face with a forty-year old, slightly-tanned man in a suit, putting down his black briefcase and loosening his red tie. His light-blond bleached hair was messy due to the breeze outside and his clear grey eyes looked loving when he spotted his daughter.

''_Okairi,_ Oto-san.'' Haruna greeted her father.

Yoshiki patted her head and smiled. Then, he sniffed.

''It smells amazing in here.'' He smiled.

Haruna smiled anime-style, her eyes closed and her head tilting a bit to the side.

''Oka-san just finished cooking dinner.'' She replied.

Yoshiki changed his office shoes for his grey house slippers.

''We better head towards the dining table then.'' He smiled.

Haruna followed her father towards the kitchen, where she saw him sneaking up his wife from behind, snaking his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. Ayumi laughed.

''Welcome back, honey.''

Yoshiki let go off her and Ayumi putted on some over gloves and carried the final pan towards the dining table. The three sat down and clasped their hands together with their chopsticks in-between them.

''_Itadakimasu_.'' They said in unison.

Then, dinner began.

''Rice curry.'' Yoshiki smiled.

Ayumi smiled.

''One of your favorites, right?'' She replied.

Yoshiki smiled.

''Yes, it is!''

Haruna giggled. She took a bite from her dish.

''So, how was school today?'' Ayumi asked her daughter.

Haruna swallowed her bite and smiled.

''It was fine. We got our history tests back. I scored an A on it.'' She replied.

''That's my girl.'' Yoshiki smiled.

Haruna blushed and looked shy at her plate.

''Anything else that occurred?'' Ayumi asked.

Haruna shook her head.

''Nothing out of the ordinary. I spend lunchtime with Yuuki-chan and we had P.E.'' She spoke up.

Yoshiki glanced at Ayumi out of his eye corner with a smile when the word P.E. was mentioned.

''You know, back in the day when me and your mother were still in Kisaragi Academy, we talked for the first time during a P.E. class.'' He explained to his daughter, not taking his eyes off Ayumi.

Ayumi smiled and giggled. A sly smile formed on her lips.

''You know why? I used to be class president back then. Your _baka_ of a father was smoking in the bathroom and almost hit a teacher, since he wanted to drop out of school.''

Yoshiki grinned back.

''But you stopped me.''

Ayumi smiled.

''I'm glad I did. Who else knew what would have happened.''

''Let's not think about that.'' Yoshiki laughed.

Haruna kept silent the entire time and listened to her parents' story with interest. She loved it when they talked about when they were around her age.

''That was right before…'' Ayumi started, but never finished her sentence.

Yoshiki's smile disappeared a little too. Haruna frowned.

''Right before what?'' Haruna asked.

Ayumi shook her head and faked a smile.

''Nothing for you to worry about. Let's just say things went wrong a little.''

''A little?'' Yoshiki asked his wife, who gave him an angry look in return.

She then turned her gaze back on her daughter.

''Sweetie, promise me one thing. Be wary of charms. They might cause more harm than good.'' She spoke in a certain kind of manner that it made a shiver go up Haruna's spine.

She rarely heard her mother talk in a serious tone like this.

''I promise.'' Haruna replied.

Ayumi smiled. She then turned towards her husband.

''So, tell me about your day, honey.''

Haruna quickly forgot about the seriousness and listened to her dad's office stories with a smile. Dinner went on peacefully and that evening, she spend together with her parents in the living room. She loved her parents so much. She wouldn't trade them for the world. She couldn't think about the fact if anything would happen to them or to her, which would worry them to no extend. She smiled. She wouldn't be reckless. She would always make her parents proud and happy. Because she loved them.

_-End of flashback-_

A tear trailed down Haruna's cheek and she suddenly came back to her senses. She didn't know she got that occupied in her thoughts. Looking around her, she slowly remembered again that she was in an abandoned school, together with Yuuki and Ryuu. She sighed. That flashback was from yesterday evening. She would have never thought this would happen the next day. If only she had listened to her parents and never participated in the charm, she could be home by now… She felt incredibly home-sick. Ryuu finally seemed to notice for the first time something was up, when Haruna had stopped in the middle of the hallway, her eyes cloudy like she was deep in thoughts, then a tear escaping.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

Haruna looked at him.

''I-I'm fine, sorry. Just some thoughts.'' She replied with a smile.

''What about?''

Haruna sighed.

''…Home.''

Ryuu sighed.

''I wanna go home too.''

He then sighed and managed to smile a tiny smile.

''The sooner we find an exit, the sooner we can get home.''

Haruna smiled.

''That's right.''

She continued walking besides Ryuu, silence filling the halls. Ryuu had put his hands in the pockets of the trousers of his school uniform and kept on a serious, cold face, the tsundere radiating off him. Haruna was shy and just didn't know what to talk about. So the two kept silent. That, until they suddenly heard a loud boom. Haruna yelped and without realizing it, she had wrapped her arms around Ryuu's left arm, since she had walked on the left side of him, closing her eyes in fear. Ryuu started looking around, on guard.

''What the fuck was that?'' He asked.

He then sighed in relief. It just seemed a painting had fallen onto the ground.

''It's nothing.'' Ryuu smiled.

He then seemed to notice the shy girl on his arm. A tiny blush tinged his cheeks.

''K-Kishinuma? Are you okay?'' He asked awkwardly.

Haruna turned red and immediately let go off Ryuu.

''_G-Gomene._'' She stuttered.

Ryuu closed his eyes, once again back to his cold self.

''It's ok.'' He just spoke.

He then proceeded to walk. Haruna still felt scared, so she decided to grab the sleeve of Ryuu's school blazer and held it tight. It was really cute. Ryuu thought so too. He didn't say anything about it, instead pretending he didn't notice. They continued wandering the hallways, going up and down on staircases, checking multiple rooms and dodging all the corpses along the way. So far, nothing bad had happened to them. Finally, they entered a room which seemed to be the main entrance of the school. There were shoe-lockers and there were school slippers scattered all around the floor. In front of them was a large door.

''That must be it!'' Haruna smiled. ''That must be the main entrance!''

Ryuu walked over towards the doors.

''Finally, we can leave this place. Let's check if it's open and then head back towards the classroom we came from.''

Ryuu pulled the doors and then, frowned.

''What the fuck?''

He pulled again and again, but nothing seemed to happen. That's when he realized something. The door didn't seem real. It seemed just painted on the wall. The handles of the door were just attached to the wall.

''What is this for sick joke?'' Ryuu roared angry.

Haruna looked sad.

''It's… a fake?'' She asked.

Ryuu sighed with a groan.

''Guess so. Guess we need to find a different exit.''

Haruna looked down.

''How other than the main entrance can we exit the school?'' She asked.

''I don't know. But there has to be a way. I mean, what kind of building doesn't have an exit?'' Ryuu replied.

Haruna just stayed silent. Ryuu saw the girl's fear growing. He walked over to her.

''Kishinuma, you don't have to be scared. I won't let you get hurt, I promise.'' He spoke determined.

Haruna slowly looked into his eyes and saw something she didn't expect to see. She saw honesty. He really wanted to protect her. She managed to crack a smile.

''Tsukino-kun… _arigato._'' She spoke softly.

Ryuu just walked away again, back to his character. Haruna sighed. Most of the time, he was just his cold self but sometimes, she saw that caring Ryuu. The caring side of him she always knew he carried. And if she was right, she was the only one who he showed it to. She blushed. It only made her crush on Ryuu worse. That boy… He was amazing.

''You coming?'' Ryuu asked over his shoulder, when he noticed that the blue-haired girl wasn't following.

''Y-Yes!'' Haruna quickly replied.

She caught up to him and once again grabbed his sleeve. They re-entered the hallways again of the school and walked up the staircase.

''Let's go back to the classroom to check if Hanazono-san has returned with her sister. If so, we can tell them the story about the fake main-entrance.'' Ryuu suggested to Haruna, who nodded in agreement.

They proceeded to walk down the route towards the classroom, when a piercing scream stopped them in their tracks. It sounded full of fear and terror and it was a scream of pure agony. But worst of all, it was a scream they both knew.

''YUUKI!'' Haruna shouted.

She immediately started to sprint and Ryuu started chasing her in a split-second.

''Kishinuma! Wait up! It can be a trap!''

''It's my best friend we're talking about! She's in danger!'' Haruna replied, not slowing down one second.

Ryuu caught up to her.

''At least let me protect you then.''

They both ran towards the direction they heard the piercing scream coming from and putted their all in running as fast as they could. Then, they saw what was happening. At the end of a hallway, Yuuki was cowering in fear on the ground, while an adult-man was standing above her, an axe in his hand. He didn't seem to have eyes, instead having to pools of blood on those spots and his skin had a sickening blue-ish color. His clothes were damaged and overall, it reminded Haruna and Ryuu of a zombie.

''Uuaaaaahhhwwww….'' The zombie-like man spoke.

''PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!'' Yuuki spoke.

At that point, the axe came down and separated her right leg from her body. Yuuki's eyes widened and she let out an ear-deafening scream.

''KYAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''UUWWHAAAAAAAA….'' The man mumbled, this time louder.

He dropped the axe one again and now, her left leg was separated.

''KYAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAHH….'' Yuuki exclaimed.

Blood was oozing everywhere. Haruna and Ryuu were grounded to the ground, eyes widened in terror.

''YUUKI!'' Haruna exclaimed.

Yuuki managed with all her willpower to look over her shoulder.

''H-H-H…. Haru…na..chan…'' She spoke with a sad smile.

The axe came down again and her left arm dropped on the ground. Yuuki's eyes went from normal to widened in a nano-second and her mouth opened to let out another piercing scream.

''NOOO! STOP IT!'' Haruna shouted.

The zombie-man looked in her direction, clearly not impressed, since he gazed back at his victim, raising his axe for another strike.

''UAAALLLGGHHH….'' He spoke.

Then, we lowered his axe, slicing Yuuki's right arm from her body.

''KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Yuuki shouted.

All her limbs were now chopped off her body.

''YUUKI….'' Haruna cried, tears streaming down her face in a rapid pace.

''Haruna… please… tell my sister I love her… And I love you too.'' The white-haired girl, covered in her own blood, smiled.

''YUUKI, NO!'' Haruna shouted.

Then, the axe came down a final time and chopped her head off. Yuuki's head flew through the air and splattered on the ground, her eyes widened and a little pop-out. They almost seemed fish-like. A trail of blood was trailing down her mouth corner and her neck was oozing with blood, since it was separated from the body. Yuuki was gone. The zombie-like man looked at the two teens and Ryuu prepared himself to run. But instead, the man moaned a couple of times, then headed back into a different corridor, leaving the two teens alone.

''Thank god, we're safe.'' Ryuu sighed.

Haruna broke down and lowered on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

''Yuuki… Yuuki!'' She kept wailing.

She placed her hands in front of her face and her shoulders shook from the impact of the sobs. Ryuu lowered himself next to her and rubbed her back.

''I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry.'' He spoke, sincerity in his voice.

''Yuuki… why her? She was such a good person!'' Haruna sobbed.

''It's never fair. This place… we need to get out of here as soon as possible. We, too, are at risk to get murdered.'' Ryuu spoke.

''I-I won't go! I won't leave Yuuki behind!''

''Kishinuma, are you crazy? Do you want to get killed?''

''I WON'T LEAVE YUUKI BEHIND!'' The shy girl shouted.

Ryuu was temporarily taken aback by the fierceness of the shy girl. He sighed.

''She's dead… We can't take her along.'' He spoke the facts.

Haruna's sobs immediately intensified.

''Yuuki… you can't be dead! We made so many promises! What about going to college together after high school? What about the 'confess-to-Kouyama-plan' where I always scolded you about, because I don't want you to get your heart broken. What about the ice-cream Sunday's? Yuuki… please… Come back to me!'' She sobbed, her heart full of sadness.

Ryuu couldn't help but feel the stab of hurt too.

''Kishinuma-san…''

Haruna kept sobbing on the rotten floorboards, her tears never seeming to come to a stop. Ryuu then decided to do something he had never done before; he was going to hug somebody.

''Kishinuma.'' Ryuu spoke.

Haruna looked up with blood-shot eyes.

''Hm?''

Ryuu leaned forward and wrapped his strong, muscled arms around the tiny girl and pressed her close to his chest. Haruna, expecting this gesture the least from him, blushed a deep shade of red and the sobbing immediately went over in sniffling.

''I can't give you Hanazono-san back. But I can promise you to get you out of this place safely. So you can fulfill her last wish: Tell her sister she loved her.'' He spoke.

Haruna shed a couple more tears and buried her head in Ryuu's muscled chest. Ryuu stroked her hair and kept holding her close. After a couple of minutes, Haruna pull herself loose and smiled a thankful smile at Ryuu.

''Thank you, Tsukino-kun.''

Ryuu blushed a tiny bit and looked to the side, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

''You're… welcome.'' He muttered embarrassed.

Haruna then proceeded to stand up and walk over towards Yuuki's right arm. Around her wrist, two bracelets were seen. They were both made of wood. There was a white one with black flowers decorated on the white-painted, wooden beads. There also was a black one which had pink _sakura _painted all over it. Haruna detached the bracelets from Yuuki's wrist and attached them around her own wrists. She then turned towards Ryuu.

''I will keep the black one myself. The white one… I will give to Atsuki-san, her sister.''

Ryuu nodded.

''I think she would appreciate that.''

Haruna stared at the ground, forcing her tears back.

''Let's keep going.'' She spoke softly.

''Ah…'' Ryuu replied.

They both started walking back into a new corridor they hadn't walked before. For a second, Ryuu thought Haruna was going to stay behind him, shuffling sadly behind him. But then, he felt the tug on his sleeve. He couldn't help but to let out a smile. This girl… she's special.

**End of CHAPTER THREE**

**Author Note: Hi guys! –hides behind bulletproof glass- SORRY FOR KILLING OFF YUUKI. I know some of you really liked her. But these kind of murders give the story so much feels. Just because you didn't want her to die, makes her death even worse. Oh god, I'm cruel. I really liked Yuuki too. I felt so sorry for Haruna. But Ryuu is still with her. (I wonder for how long… mwuahahaha.) Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it too. If you liked it, please favorite and/or follow me as an author or favorite and/or follow and/or review this story/chapter! I would love to read your thoughts on this story! Also, another reminded that I am a Beta-reader! Check out my Beta-profile and send me your stories so I can take out the grammar errors and improve it! I would love to make you guys happy! It's what I like most: helping people and making them happy! Anyway, next chapter will be about Miku, Yuuto and Misaki. I see you next time! Bye! Lots of love! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	5. Rivalry for Yuuto?

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! You lovelies have been so sweet for me! Not only do people read this story, I still get reviews, follows and favorites on my other Corpse Party stories. You guys, thank you so much! You are all sweethearts! I feel honored as an author and I want to do my best for you all. I hope I don't disappoint you all. Enjoy this chapter! I do have to admit I find this chapter harder to write since Miku, Yuuto and Misaki aren't my favorite characters. But they need some screen-time too. And who knows… maybe stuff happens. –evil grin-.**

**Also, being a Beta-reader is so fun! I already received a couple of requests and the people who I sent back too are so happy with the feedback and what I did to their story! I'm happy people appreciate my work so much! If you are also thinking about using me as a Beta-reader, just PM me! I'll be happy to help! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! Lots of love! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

In a third time dimension, three teenager woke up in a worn-looking classroom, slowly gaining their consciousness back.

''Where are we?'' Misaki spoke up, coughing a bit.

''What just happened?'' Yuuto brought out.

''Onii-chan… what's going on?'' Miku asked scared.

The three teens were spread all over the classroom, Misaki being in the back, Miku being in the middle between desks and Yuuto at the front, below the blackboard. The neck-length, dark blue haired boy with same-colored eyes started crawling up first. Yuuto was tall and muscled and his arm muscles bulged when he putted pressure on them to hoist himself up.

''Onii-chan! Where are the others?'' Miku asked.

The peach-colored haired girl, who often wore her hair in two low pigtails, just like Shinozaki Ayumi did when she was younger, had a pale-fair skin and big, grey eyes, who stood fearful.

''It seems we are the only three in this place.'' Misaki spoke up.

The straight-haired blonde with mid-back length hair and brown eyes and a pale skin, brushed the dirt off her skirt. She then crawled up her feet and then coughed three times.

''Man, there's a lot of dust here.'' Misaki spoke.

''I noticed the same.'' Yuuto replied.

He made his way over to the middle and so did Misaki, so they met up with Miku, who was still sitting on the ground, trying to take everything in.

''Where are we exactly? Miku-chan wants to go home.'' Miku spoke with a pout.

''By the looks of it, we're in some sort of classroom of an elementary school.'' Misaki observed.

''How in the world did we end up in a place like that?'' Yuuto asked.

''I don't know. All I remember is performing the charm and then, falling and blacking out.'' Misaki replied with a worried glance.

''Miku-chan is scared! Onii-chan, protect me!'' Miku exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her brother's legs.

Yuuto sighed.

''Come on, Miku. Be brave.'' He spoke up.

Misaki let out a heavy sigh.

''So what do we do now?'' She asked.

''Isn't it obvious? Trying to find a way outta here.'' Yuuto replied.

''Miku-chan will stay close to Onii-chan.'' Miku smiled, still clinging on to her brother's legs.

''Miku, come on. Stand up. I can't walk like this.'' Yuuto spoke.

Miku pouted.

''_Mouu…_'' She muttered.

In the mean time, Misaki had walked over towards the door of the classroom and shoved it open.

''Let's go.'' She spoke serious towards the two siblings.

They both nodded and followed her out of the classroom. When they walked into the hallway, Yuuto immediately frowned and pinched his nose.

''Jeez, what is that smell?'' He asked.

''It smells disgusting!'' Miku added.

Misaki also covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

''It's so overpowering…'' She spoke.

''Let's keep moving. I don't want to stay still here, trying to figure out the scent.'' Yuuto suggested.

The two girls nodded and they continued walking down the hallways. Unlike what they hoped, the smell didn't lessen and it made them feel a little sick. Suddenly, Misaki let out a yelp.

''OHMYGOD!'' She exclaimed, horror evident in her voice.

''What? What's wrong?'' Yuuto immediately asked concerned.

''LOOK!'' Misaki spoke up.

She pointed at something further down the hallway. Once Miku and Yuuto spotted it too, the two backed away in fear, both letting out a startled scream. In front of them was a boy. He was literally cut in half, his body separated at his middle. Blood was seen everywhere around him and his eyes were widened and blood-shot.

''A-A… corpse?'' Yuuto exclaimed.

''Miku-chan is scared!'' Miku whined.

She hugged her brother from the side.

''I-Is it real?'' Misaki asked.

She didn't dare to approach closer.

''I don't know… I do know I wanna leave this place as fast as possible.'' Yuuto replied.

''Where could an exit be?'' Misaki asked.

''Miku-chan suggest the emergency exits!'' Miku spoke up.

''Could be a wise decision. Or we could look for the main entrance.'' Yuuto also added.

''Let's go look for the main entrance first. If that doesn't work, we can then look for emergency exits.'' Misaki suggested.

''Good plan.'' Yuuto spoke.

Miku glanced out of her eye-corner at her blond-haired rival. How dare she try to steal her precious Onii-chan from her. Yuuto was hers and hers only. How dare she try to make him fall for her!

''Miku, you coming?'' Yuuto spoke up, when he was walking behind Misaki down a staircase and realizing his sister wasn't following.

''Hai, Onii-chan!'' Miku smiled, while walking over towards her brother.

They made their way down the staircase and turned straight on, once on the ground again. They spotted several corpses along the way and it increased their fear and wariness. Every little creak or sound would make them jump and flinch. They heaved a sigh of relief when they entered a room that had shoe lockers and the main entrance.

''Let's go.'' Miku smiled.

''Wait. Shouldn't we go look for the others?'' Misaki asked.

''Besides us and the corpses, I haven't seen other persons.'' Yuuto replied.

''So you think they aren't here?'' Misaki asked.

Yuuto shrugged.

''I really don't know.''

He then seemed to have an idea. He fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Rin's number. He waited a couple of seconds, while the phone tried to connect. Then, he heard a buzzing sound. There were creaks and suddenly, a voice was heard.

''_Run… Run for the ghosts. They will kill you. You will all die…_''

Yuuto turned pale and dropped his cell phone on the ground.

''What's wrong?'' Misaki asked alerted.

''T-That wasn't Rin on the phone.'' Yuuto spoke up.

''Who did you speak with, then?'' Miku asked.

''I-I don't know. But the voice sounded really creepy.'' Yuuto responded.

''What did it say?'' Misaki asked.

''It said we had to run for the ghosts because they will kill us and we will all die…'' Yuuto spoke softly.

''What is that for kind of message?'' Misaki frowned.

''I don't know. But I do find this all very strange.'' Yuuto replied.

''So what are we going to do now?'' Miku asked.

''Do you want to leave or do you want to continue looking for the others?'' Misaki asked.

''I don't know. Let's just go. I think someone is trying to pull a prank on us.'' Yuuto tried to smile.

''That _would_ explain that weird phone call.'' Misaki reasoned.

''And the corpses as well.'' Miku smiled.

Yuuto heaved a sigh.

''Thank god, we're just being pranked.''

''But, if we know that, why aren't the pranksters showing up right now? We figured them out, haven't we?'' Misaki asked.

They looked around and waited for a bit, but nothing happened.

''Maybe it isn't… a prank.'' Miku slowly spoke.

''B-But, those corpses… They can't be real. I mean, somebody has to have called the police once, to report them.'' Yuuto spoke up.

''Maybe they had the same problem we did.'' Misaki started to think.

''Problem?'' Miku repeated scared.

''Blacking out, waking up in this place, not knowing how they got here and trying to look for an exit.'' Misaki started to explain.

''But that doesn't explain why they're dead.'' Yuuto spoke.

''And by the looks of it, it wasn't suicide.'' Miku added too, a scared tone in her voice.

Misaki closed her eyes and let out a thoughtful sigh.

''Maybe that charm has something to do with it.'' She spoke.

''You mean that friendship charm?'' Yuuto asked. ''What could that have to do with anything?''

Miku started to laugh.

''Kagome-san is weird.''

Misaki ignored the comment and continued thinking.

''What if, and I just want you guys to think about it, what if that charm actually had some sort of magical power. We screwed up and as consequence, this happened.'' She spoke.

''We first need to figure out if that charm is the reason why we are here.'' Yuuto said.

''We can. Let's check the corpses for paper scraps of their own friendship charm.'' Misaki explained.

Miku turned pale.

''Wait, what? You actually want to get close to a corpse and examine it?'' She asked.

''Well, it's the only thing I can think of. And… they're dead, right? They can't do anything.'' Misaki spoke, trying to sound convincing to herself more than to the two others.

''Maybe it's worth a shot. I mean, we still need to look for an entrance. Might as well figure out why we are here as well.'' Yuuto spoke.

The two girls nodded and with that plan, they left the main entrance room and headed back towards the hallways. The first decent-looking corpse, in the meaning of that it wasn't blood-covered or cut in pieces or just horrid-looking, was the corpse Misaki approached. It was the corpse of a young girl in her school uniform. It seems she got hit at the back of her head with a sharp object. Blood oozed from the wound on the ground, but her body was intact and stainless.

''Okay, you can do this, Misaki.'' Misaki tried to put courage in herself.

She kneeled down next to the corpse and slowly turned it around, so that the corpse was laying on it's back, instead of the face pointed towards the floor. Misaki yelped and backed away a bit when she saw the pale face of the girl and the lifeless, blood-shot eyes. She took a breath to calm herself and then looked at the girl's school uniform. She saw a breast pocket and Misaki reached inside and pulled out a student ID holder. She took out the pass and with it, a paper scrap fell out. Her eyes lit up.

''Look, she had a paper scrap too!'' Misaki spoke to Yuuto and Miku, who were standing a short distance away, looking at Misaki's actions.

''So the charm is the reason why we're here?'' Yuuto asked.

Misaki nodded.

''I'm pretty sure of it now.''

''So that means black magic actually does exist.'' Miku shivered.

''It does.'' A voice suddenly sounded behind them.

Yuuto and Miku turned around and Misaki went to stand again, a distance away from them. In front of Yuuto and Miku stood a girl in a red dress, black sleek hair falling in strands in front of her face, giving her a very mysterious appearance. She wore a pair of bloody sewing scissors in her left hand. The three students screamed and started to run away. The girl in the red dress just laughed like a maniac, while snapping her scissors.

''BWUAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR DEATHS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!''

She didn't even follow the three running students, just standing on her place, laughing and snapping her scissors. Yuuto, Miku and Misaki kept running and running until they were out of breath.

''I-Is she following us?'' Misaki asked, peeking over her shoulder.

''I-I think not.'' Yuuto panted, coming to a stop.

Miku slowed down too and hugged her brother.

''Onii-chan, Miku-chan is scared!'' She whined.

Yuuto patted her back.

''What was that?'' He asked, looking over his shoulder at Misaki.

''A… ghost?'' Misaki replied unsure.

''Did you see her dress? It was covered in blood and had holes.'' Yuuto spoke, his voice trembling.

''And those scissors…'' Misaki added.

''Could she… be the murdered?'' Yuuto asked.

''But she is just a child!'' Misaki exclaimed.

''Well, she's one heck of a scary child!'' Yuuto countered.

Misaki sighed and leaned against the wall.

''We need time to think about all of this.''

''Miku-chan wants to wake up from this nightmare.'' Miku sobbed in Yuuto's chest.

At that point, the girl in the red dress turned around the corner.

''BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!''

''She's here!'' Misaki exclaimed .

The three started running again.

''How did she manage to come here so fast?'' Yuuto asked between pants, not slowing down one second.

''I-It really is a ghost!'' Miku spoke scared.

The three turned around the corner and then, Miku tumbled over a loose floorboard.

''KYAA!'' She screamed, while smacking onto the ground.

Yuuto and Misaki immediately stopped.

''Miku!'' Yuuto screamed.

He wanted to run back, but the red-dress girl already had caught up to the peach-haired girl.

''I'm going to kill you!'' She laughed.

''NOOO! ONII-CHAN! _TASUKETE!_'' Miku screamed.

''MIKU!'' Yuuto shouted

The girl grabbed a hold of Miku and Miku started to cry and writhe. The girl dragged her down. This all happened in a split second and Yuuto and Misaki didn't even have time to react. Once they started moving, Miku was already out of sight.

''MIKU!'' Yuuto shrieked.

''KYAAAAA!'' They heard in the far distance.

Misaki suddenly stopped, tears streaming down her face.

''Yuuto… it's too late.'' She spoke.

Yuuto turned his head to her and roared.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HOW DARE YOU?!''

He kept running.

''MIKU, I'M COMING!''

Misaki decided not to run anymore. He then heard an agonizing scream and then the sound of gurgling. His eyes widened and that was when he too realized it was too late. Misaki grabbed his arm.

''Let's get out of here before she grabs us too!''

''B-But… MIKU!''

''MIKU IS DEAD, GODDAMNIT!'' Misaki shouted, tears falling down rapidly.

''Miku…'' Yuuto breathed.

He then started to cry too.

''THAT'S MY SISTER!'' He shouted at Misaki.

''I KNOW! But we have to leave her behind! There's nothing we can do for her! We need to find our own way to come out of this place alive!'' She shouted back.

Yuuto just kept crying. Misaki grabbed his arm, also still crying, and dragged him away from the corridor they were in, instead walking in the opposite direction, trying to find a save place.

**-X-**

Miku was tied to a wall with leather bandages at her wrists and ankles. She couldn't move and tried to writhe out of the bandages that kept her in place.

''LET ME GO!'' She shouted.

Tears of agony streamed down her face.

''BWUAHAHAHAHA!'' The girl in the red dress kept shouting.

She came closer towards Miku.

''Your grey eyes are really pretty… I wonder if they will come out.''

She laughed again. Miku's eyes widened and she screamed in fear.

''NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' She screamed.

''Here we go! ~ '' The girl spoke in a sing-song voice.

She slowly brought the pair of sewing scissors towards Miku's left eye, who screamed and writhed on her spot. And then, the girl attacked and plunged the scissors in Miku's left eye. Miku's mouth opened to let out an agonizing scream of pain.

''KYAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''BWUAHAHAHAHAHAA. Is it coming out?''

The girl writhed the scissors in Miku's eye and blood and eventually pulled out her eye.

''It did! ~ '' The girl spoke.

Miku was still screaming and on the spot where once her left eye was, was now a gaping hole full with blood, the drops streaming down her face.

''Now the other one!'' The red-dress girl smiled.

''_YAMETE!_'' Miku shouted.

''Teehee! ~ '' The girl laughed.

She plunged the scissors in Miku's right eye and Miku screamed another ear-deafening scream of pain.

''KYAAAAAAAAAA!''

''Come out, pretty eye. Come out! ~ '' The girl sang.

She eventually pulled out the eye and Miku was now left with two bloody eye sockets, the blood drops streaming down her face.

''Oh, how sad… you can't see anymore.'' The red-dress girl pouted.

She then smirked.

''Guess you have to feel right now. BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

She plunged her scissors in Miku's stomach, who screamed in pain.

''I wanna see intestines. Come out! I know they are in there, teehee! ~ ''

She kept stabbing Miku in the stomach and eventually, Miku's screamed became weaker and weaker, the life force slowly leaving her. She was slowly bleeding to death, but the pain was the cause she couldn't die in peace yet. The stabbing went on and Miku's intestines and other organs well down on the ground.

''How pretty! ~ '' The girl smiled.

Miku was on the fringe of death and only whimpered and trembled every now and then.

''Now, say 'aaah'!'' The girl spoke.

Miku felt how her mouth got opened forcefully. She then felt the scissors on her tongue and started to scream. Then, her tongue got cut off and she felt how the blood filled her mouth. She spat it out and it fell on drops on the ground. The white light was approaching and Miku desperately yearned to get taken away to Heaven. The last thing she saw before her was the face of her brother.

''Onii-chan… I love you…'' She muttered, even though it wasn't comprehensible, since she lost her tongue.

Miku managed to smile and then, reached for the light. She was dead. Little did she know that in Heavenly Host, you won't get send to heaven. Instead, you have to feel the pain of your death over and over again. So when the white light faded, Miku found herself in one piece again. And then, the stab in her left eye. Pain filled her body and she opened her mouth to scream. And this was the feeling she would feel forever. Until eternity.

**End of CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! Another chapter for you, guys! I hope you all enjoyed it! Poor Miku… she didn't make it. Her death was so gore. She got tortured to death by Sachiko… May she rest in peace, even though that's not possible in Heavenly Host. Well well… who's next? We got Kouyama Rin, Hanazono Yuuki and Itsumi Miku on the death list. Who will follow the same fate? A hint: at least two more persons are going to die and I already have decided who they are going to be. So it's gonna be two or more. Prepare, mwuahahahah! Who is your favorite character? If it was up to you and you could pick one person, who did you definitely want to send back home? You can pick out of:**

**Takashi Makoto**

**Mochida Seiko**

**Yoshida Kaito**

**Kishinuma Haruna**

**Tsukino Ryuu**

**Itsumi Yuuto**

**Kagome Misaki**

**-X-**

**Person with the most votes will definitely be safe. I will put a blind poll up on my profile so you can vote, so you will not be able to see the results until I close it, mwuahahaha! The poll will last for four days. So this Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Monday, a new chapter will be up and the person with the most votes will definitely get out of Heavenly Host. You can change the fate of one of these characters! Oh, they have something to say to you!**

**-X-**

**Takashi Makoto: Please, get me out of here. I want to stay alive. For Rin. I want to make his dream come true; to become a basketball pro in the youth league. So please…vote for me.**

**Mochida Seiko: Yo people! :3 I wanna get out of here. Only already for the reason that I'm in a group only filled with boys… ughh. I wanna see Hanazono Yuuki's butt again. :3 Damn, that girl is SEXYYY! I mean, have you seen her boobs? –drools- So pleazzzz, vote for me! SEIKO OUT! CHEESUU ~**

**Yoshida Kaito: Minna… please, vote for me. I want to get home safely. I'm a caring person… I don't deserve this fate. Please… let me live, so that I can protect the others, once we reunite as a group again. So please… let me live!**

**Kishinuma Haruna: -bows- M-Minna… I'm scared. Yuuki-chan… she got killed. –starts to sob- I just wanna go home. I'm so homesick. Oto-san… Oka-san… Please… I want to see them again. I want to hug them again. Please… save me.**

**Tsukino Ryuu: I know everybody want you to vote for themselves. I don't. I want you to vote for Kishinuma-san. I mean… it's not like I **_**like**_** her or something –blushes-. I mean, she's so fragile. And Hanazono-san… Kishinuma saw her best friend die in front of her eyes. I will protect her with my life. But it would be so much better if you guys could save her. So please… vote for Kishinuma.**

**Itsumi Yuuto: I NEED to get home… I need to tell my parents what happened to Miku. Miku… -feels tears coming up- . Anyway, please vote for me. I want my parents to know what has happened to her. I already suffered so much in this place. I LOST MY SISTER! So please… look in your heart and vote for me.**

**Kagome Misaki: Minna, I beg of you. Please vote for me. I'm scared. This place… it's not normal. It's possessed. People die in here. Miku-san… she's dead. Who knows who will be next? Please save me. I have so many things I still want to do in my life. I'm almost getting a scholarship. So please… let me follow my dreams. Help me, and vote for me.**

**-X-**

**You heard them, guys! Did one of them reach your heart? If so, vote my poll and let me know in the review who you're going to vote for and why. I would love to know your reasons. Let me tell you this: A VOTE IN A REVIEW WON'T COUNT. Only the votes on my poll will be counted. Have fun voting and I'll see you next chapter, on Monday! Bye lovelies! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	6. Shinohara-san!

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! It's Monday, so that means another chapter for my story! Here it is, as I promised! I got the poll results! Six people have voted in total and there has been a major winner, with 5 of the 6 votes. And the person who will get out of Heavenly Host is…. –drumroll- … KISHINUMA HARUNA! ~ The person with the other vote was Mochida Seiko. But you lovelies seem to like Haruna the most, just like me! ~ I have been very excited to continue writing this story, so I won't hold myself back any longer and will start writing! Prepare for an extra long chapter! I hope you guys will like that! Enjoy! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

_-Flashback-_

Mochida Seiko was humming, sitting behind her desk in her bedroom, sorting out pictures she had secretly taken of Hanazono Yuuki. She had pictures of her in her undergarments in the dressing room, when they were getting ready for P.E. She had Hanazono, her sailor fuku drenched with water, after Makoto accidentally spilled water over it. Her pink bra was clearly visible underneath it and she was seen scolding the boy in the picture, her cheeks a shade of red due to embarrassment and anger. Seiko chuckled when seeing the pictures, then she looked at one of her and Hanazono hugging sideways, both giving a thumbs-up at the camera. It was Seiko's favorite picture. She remembered how she felt Hanazono's boobs press against her own. So hot! ~

''Seiko! Dinner time!'' Her mother, Nakashima Naomi, now known as Mochida Naomi, called from downstairs.

Seiko jumped up from her spot with a smile and rushed downstairs.

''Dinnerrrrrrr!'' Seiko spoke with a smile.

She ran towards the dinner table, where her father, Mochida Satoshi, was already sitting on his spot, his eyes on the newspaper. He still had brown hair, now a bit spiky ever since he started growing up, and brown eyes. He had grown a bit muscular and taller and his voice deepened even more than when he was eighteen. He smiled when he saw his daughter.

''Good evening, Seiko.''

''Hi dad!'' Seiko smiled, while sitting down. ''How was work?''

''Busy, as always.'' Satoshi smiled back at her, placing his paper down.

Seiko's father worked at a business company, together with his little sister Mochida Yuka, both forty and thirty-six years old. Her mother was one year younger than her father, being thirty-nine years old. Speaking of her mother, she just walked towards the dinner table and placed the dishes on the table. Her mother had short-cut, brown hair and brown eyes, just like her husband and her daughter. Seiko had exactly the same hair as her mother, short-cut and a bit spiky and straight. It reached her shoulders, too. Seiko's mother smiled bright.

''Enjoy dinner, guys!''

Today's dinner was pork ridge. They ate dinner and chatted a bit away.

''Isn't today _that_ day?'' Seiko's father asked his wife, once the conversation had died down a bit.

Naomi looked up and her eyes widened a bit, then she gained a sad look.

''Yes, it's is…'' She replied, smiling a sad smile.

''What day?'' Seiko asked curious, taking another bite of her dinner.

Naomi smiled.

''Today is the birthday of a good friend of ours. She died twenty-two years ago, when we were your age and still in high school.'' She explained.

My eyes widened a bit.

''Wow, she died at an early age, then.'' I spoke.

Satoshi nodded.

''Her and your mother were very close.'' He smiled a sad smile.

Hearing that, Seiko looked at her mother, whose eyes seemed to water a bit.

''How horrible…'' I spoke sadly.

Naomi smiled through her tears.

''You are so similar to her.'' She spoke. ''From your personality to your appearance.''

''Maybe it's because we named you after her.'' Satoshi smiled.

My eyes widened.

''Wait, what? I was named after her?''

Naomi nodded.

''The friend I'm talking about is called Shinohara Seiko. A pretty girl with brown, straight hair, which she always putted up in two twists and brown eyes. She was a pervy, young, noisy girl with a big heart. She always teased people and I had never seen her sad or even cry.'' She spoke, a smile forming on her lips while reminding her friend.

''She sounds very similar, yes.'' I smiled.

''Back in the day, Seiko used to have a crush on me. If it wasn't for your dad, I may have ended up a lesbian over the years.'' Naomi giggled.

''Just like me.'' Seiko spoke proud.

She wasn't afraid to tell people about her sexual preference. Everybody in school knew she had a thing for girls and honestly, people actually didn't make mean comments about it. Her closest friends had been very supportive and nobody treated her differently after her coming-out. She was truly blessed with having such good friends. If only she found a way to talk to Hanazono-san a bit more.

''Thinking about someone?'' Satoshi grinned, when he saw his daughter spacing off into her own thoughts.

Seiko blushed a shade of red.

''N-No.'' She stammered.

Both her parents laughed.

''It's okay, honey. We won't pry. As long as she makes you happy.'' Naomi smiled.

Seiko blushed and stared at her plate. Then, the conversation went on and the three members of the family chatted away and finished dinner.

_-End of flashback-_

Seiko heaved a sad sigh when thinking about her parents. She wished she was home right now, so she could talk to them and don't have to worry about freaking DYING! She sighed and started to think about the others. How were Ryuu, Haruna, Yuuki, Misaki, Miku and Yuuto doing? Have they seen the corpses too? Are they even in the same place? Seiko knew about the different dimensions and the blue flame spirit _had_ said he had felt ten people entering, so she knew they had to be here. She was praying for their safety. She wanted to see everybody back safe and sound and Yuuki the most. She wondered how they would react when they told them about the death of Rin.

''Maybe there have been death there as well…'' Seiko wondered aloud.

''Hmm?'' Kaito asked her, who was walking besides her.

She, him and Makoto were still wandering through the hallways of Heavenly Host, desperately trying to find an exit.

''No, nothing. Just talking to myself.'' Seiko smiled back at him.

''Seriously, all these hallways look the same!'' Makoto scolded. ''I'm sure we've passed this route three times earlier already.''

''Easy, Takashi.'' Kaito tried to soothe his friend.

Makoto punched his fist angrily at the wall beside him.

''Damnit! I just want to leave this fucking goddamn place!'' He roared.

Seiko flinched a bit.

''Takashi, calm down! Anger will get us nowhere!'' She scolded him.

''Don't fucking tell me what to do!'' Makoto roared back at her.

''Hey! There's no need for you to yell at her like that.'' Kaito spoke with an angry frown to his friend.

''You know what, fuck you guys. I'm gonna wander this place alone.'' Makoto shouted and with that, he strode away in a fast pace, practically fuming.

''Wait!'' Seiko shouted after him, wanting to chase him, but Kaito held her back.

''Let him.'' He spoke.

''But it's dangerous out here!'' Seiko countered.

''He needs it. His best friend just got murdered. He needs time to cool down.'' Kaito reasoned.

Seiko let out a sigh.

''I hope he won't be reckless, though.''

At that point, the ground started to shake.

''W-What's going on?'' Seiko spoke, alerted.

''Another earthquake?'' Kaito replied.

They both fell on the ground and tried to shield themselves from the falling wood planks and other stuff.

''Mochida-san, grab my hand!''

''Got it!''

The two joined hands and tried to stick close. But then, the ground underneath them cracked and Seiko fell down.

''KYAAA!''

She dangled in the hole, the only thing keeping her from falling, being Kaito having a hold of her hand.

''Mochida!'' Kaito screamed.

''Yoshida! Do something!'' Seiko shouted back.

Kaito tried hoisting her up, but he felt her hand slipping away.

''I… can't… hold on… any longer.'' He muttered, closing one eye from the strength this was taking from him.

''YOSHIDA!'' Seiko shouted scared.

Then, her hand slipped out of Kaito's and she plunged down.

''KYAAAA!''

''MOCHIDAAAAAAA!''

Then, the earthquake stopped and the only thing that was heard, was silence.

**-X-**

The moment Makoto had strode away from the two other, he immediately already regretted it. He knew he was being unreasonable and vetted his anger out on them.

''I should apologize…'' He spoke to himself.

He turned around on his heels, wanting to head back, until he felt the ground starting to shake.

''What the-'' He shouted, before falling back.

He was, unfortunately, standing at the top of a staircase and he stumbled downwards, his back slamming hard against the wall.

''GRAAHH!'' He shouted in pain.

He definitely heard some bones snap and the air got knocked out of his lungs. He started gasping, desperately trying to get some air into his lungs, but to no avail. The ground kept shaking and wooden planks started to fall down. Makoto used all his willpower and strength to hoist himself up and ignore the pain that his body was signaling to him. He dodged the wooden planks and made his way further down on the staircase. He stumbled his way towards the infirmary, clutching his left side with his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the bloodstain there growing. He hadn't even realized something had cut him there. But upon closer inspection, he wasn't cut. Something had penetrated his sides. Makoto turned pail when he discovered the thick nail in his side. It had penetrated him from behind and the point was sticking out on his front. The moment he realized, he started to feel light-headed and collapsed on the floor, his environment still shaking due to the earthquake. And then, sounds faded and his vision went black.

**-X-**

After the earthquake had subsided down, Kaito took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. He shone down the hall Seiko had fell in and tried to make something out of the ground beneath him. But the only thing he saw was darkness.

''MOCHIDA!'' Kaito shouted.

No response.

''MOCHIDA!'' He shouted again.

And again, no answer. Kaito started to become nervous. For all he knew, Seiko could be dead. He didn't know how deep the hole was and she might as well had crushed all her bones upon coming down and slamming on the ground.

''I have to find her. And Takashi as well.'' He spoke determined.

He hoisted himself up and started to walk down the hallways. He turned left and right and then ended up by a staircase. It was partly damaged, holes in some of the steps and wooden boards had come down. Kaito slowly made his way down and then, he got down the first pair. When he turned to go down the second pair, he suddenly stopped. There was some blood on the ground and the wall was obviously damaged by the small passage between the first and second set of stairs. It clearly wasn't damage the earthquake could have done.

''Somebody slammed against this wall.'' Kaito spoke.

His eyes widened.

''Takashi!''

He started to panic.

''Oh no… is he dead? Did he fell down a hole too?''

He then started to realize he was panicking in and tried to slow his breathing.

''Easy, Kaito. Keep a steady head.'' He spoke to himself.

He took a couple deep breaths and then, decided to proceed down the stairs. When he came there, his eyes widened and he dashed forward.

''Takashi!''

He saw his friend laying on the ground, face forward, unconscious, a small pool of blood on his left side. Kaito turned his friend on his back and spotted the nail in his side.

''Oh, shit!'' He exclaimed.

He then tried with all his might to hoist Takashi up his back. It took him a couple of minutes to get him into position and when he finally got him on his back, he realized how heavy Takashi was. Kaito was nowhere near as muscled as the other boys here and he actually felt a bit embarrassed about it. He shook his head.

''Now is not the time to think about it. I need to get him to the infirmary.'' He gave himself orders.

He slowly walked forward, at an incredible slow pace, but managed to find the infirmary after a long search. Kaito was beyond exhausted and when he had placed Takashi down there on the bed, he was panting and sweating all over.

''Okay. Now it's time to remove that nail.'' He spoke.

He opened some drawers and desperately tried to look for a pair of tweezers, some cotton balls, band-aid, cleaning alcohol and a needle and threat to sew the wound later on. After a long search, he finally got all his supplements together and he started working on Takashi. He actually had no idea what he was doing and he just repeated what he always saw medics do on the TV. Just as he was about to begin, he heard a groan. His eyes looked up towards Takashi's face and Kaito saw that his eyes squeezed a bit.

''Takashi?'' He asked slowly.

The brown-haired jock opened his eyes and blinked.

''What happened…?'' He groaned.

He then seemed to notice his classmate.

''Yoshida!'' He spoke surprised.

''Stay still.'' Yoshida ordered.

It was then that Makoto remembered the nail in his side and he groaned in pain.

''Goddamnit.'' He growled.

''I'm going to remove it, okay. You gotta be a tough boy for a while.'' Kaito spoke.

He handed Makoto a towel, which the boy putted in his mouth. Kaito then grabbed the tweezers and urged Makoto to lay on his side, so Kaito had access to his back. Makoto obliged, hissing in pain as he did so, and Kaito saw the head of the nail.

''Ready, Takashi?'' Kaito asked.

He heard a muffled mumble in reply. Kaito placed the tweezers on the head of the nail and slowly started to pull. The result was a loud, muffled scream coming from the boy on the bed. Makoto obviously had to be in a _lot_ of pain.

''Hang on, tight, pretty boy.'' Kaito spoke.

He pulled the nail further and blood started to trickle down Makoto's back. Makoto's muffled screams increased and Kaito knew he had to hurry up, before Makoto would pass out due to the pain.

''Almost there.'' He spoke up.

He pulled the nail further and further, until it finally came out.

''Done.'' Kaito smiled.

He wiped the blood off of Kaito's back with some cotton balls and then, he dapped one of the cotton balls with alcohol.

''This may hurt a little.'' Kaito said.

He then dapped the cotton ball on Takashi's wound on the back and Takashi let out a muffled yelp.

''Sorry.'' Kaito grinned.

He then proceeded to stitch the wound up. He then asked Takashi to lay down normally again, so Kaito had access towards the hole on his front. He dapped that wound with some alcohol as well and this time, Kaito could actually say how Makoto's face contorted in pain.

''Sorry, bro. It's for your own good.'' Kaito said.

He then proceeded to stitch that wound up as well and as a final product, he bandaged Kaito around his waist, so the band-aid would go over the two stitches.

''And… you're good to go.'' Kaito smiled.

Makoto spat the towel out and groaned.

''Fuck! That hurt.'' He spoke.

Kaito chuckled.

''Well… you kinda could've expected that.''

Makoto smiled at his friend.

''Thanks, bro.''

''No problem.'' Kaito replied.

Then, Makoto frowned.

''Where's Mochida-san?'' He asked, when he realized the girl wasn't with Kaito.

The latter frowned.

''During the earthquake, she fell down a hole. I tried to hoist her up, but our hands were too slippery and she fell down. I have no idea where she is. I hoped I could find you first and that then, we could proceed to go look for her.'' Kaito explained.

Makoto nodded.

''That's okay. Let's go. She might be in danger.''

Kaito nodded. Makoto jumped off the bed and the two headed out of the infirmary.

**-X-**

Seiko groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her body hurt all over and she slowly tried to sit up on her knees. Her head was spinning and all her limbs felt sore.

''What… happened?''

Slowly, the events of earlier came back. The earthquake and then, her falling down the hole.

''Where am I exactly?'' She asked herself, slowly crawling to her feet.

She seemed to be in some sort of lounge room. She saw a couple of dusty, round tables and chairs around it in a circle. There was a broken-down coffee machine and a coupe of plants, who had died a long time ago. She then red something on the glass of the door in mirror-image.

''Teacher's lounge.'' She managed to make out.

Okay, so she was in Heavenly Host's teacher lounge. She looked up and saw the gaping hole she had fallen from earlier. Even if she stacked all the tables, there was no way for her to go up. Judging by the height, it seemed like she fell down two floors, rather than one.

''How did I survive then?'' She asked herself.

She then discovered she fell on one of the fluffy chairs in the middle of the room and a dent where she crawled up earlier from the floor.

''That chair broke my fall?'' She wondered aloud.

Then, she heard footsteps approaching. Her heart plummeted and a panic-struck feeling rose in her body.

''_In the closet_.'' A friendly voice suddenly sounded.

She didn't know where it came from and it sounded a bit like an echo, but by the sound of the voice, she decided to trust it. She opened the metal cabinet in the teacher's lounge and crawled inside, closing the doors behind her. The footsteps became louder and she heard someone opening the door towards the teacher's lounge. Her heart was beating in her throat and she had clammy hands. _Please don't find me, please don't find me. Please don't find me._ She prayed. The person entering the room was making moaning sounds and it made Seiko quake in fear.

''Uuuaaauuugghh….''

The footsteps came closer and Seiko figured he was close to the chair she had fallen on earlier. She heard the man kneeling down and she figured he had found the dent in the ground. She squeezed her eyes. _I'm done for._ Thoughts of her parents and her friends crossed her mind. _Minna… I'm so sorry for not being able to stay alive. Please make it out alive!_ She then heard the man walking towards the closet and Seiko braced herself. _This is it._ Then suddenly, a sound on the hallway was heard, sounding like something dropping.

''Uuhhhggg?'' She heard the man moaning.

She heard him turn around and leave the classroom. Then, the footsteps became softer and softer and eventually vanished.

''_You can come out._'' That same voice from earlier sounded.

Seiko slowly opened the cabinet door and crawled out.

''Who are you?'' She asked in the void.

Then, there was a flash of blue in front of her and Seiko stumbled back a bit in fear. When the blue flash faded, she saw a blue ghost girl in front of her. She had brown hair, twirled up on both sides and brown eyes. She had her hands on her hips and was grinning. Then, the blue light around her faded and she seemed like a normal person, just like the others.

''There there, that was a close one!'' She smiled.

''Who… are you?'' Seiko asked again.

The appearance of the girl somehow looked familiar. _Twirled up hair?_ The ghost in front of her, smiled. She seemed to be the same age as Seiko.

''You're Mochida Seiko, right?'' The ghost girl asked.

Seiko's eyes widened.

''Y-Yes. How'd you know?'' She asked.

''Ghe ghe ~, I know your parents very well.'' She smiled.

Then, it finally dawned on Seiko.

''You're Shinohara Seiko!'' She spoke.

''Ting! One point for Mochida Seiko!'' The girl, Shinohara Seiko, replied.

''You are the girl my parents named me after!'' Seiko exclaimed.

Shinohara smiled.

''Yep, that's me!''

''What happened?'' Seiko asked.

Shinohara scratched her chin and suddenly got a bit of a serious look.

''Just like you, me, your parents and six other people got winded up in this place. I was in a time dimension with your mother, Naomi. Your father was with his little sister and another classmate in a different dimension and the other were also together in a different time dimension.''

Seiko's eyes widened.

''My… parents… have been here too?'' She asked shocked.

Shinohara nodded.

''Yes, they have. We were here with a total of nine. Only five people made it out alive. Me and three others never made it. I was the first one here to die.''

Seiko's eyes widened and then, saddened.

''That's terrible…'' She spoke.

Shinohara smiled.

''Well, what's in the past, is in the past. I never thought I would see you wind up in this place, though.'' She spoke to her.

''We did this charm and found ourselves here.'' Seiko replied.

''The Sachiko ever-after charm.'' Shinohara spoke seriously.

Seiko nodded.

''Yes, that one. I suppose that's the reason why everyone is here, right?''

''Everybody who ever wound up in this place, is here because of the charm. Your parents and the three others are the five persons ever to escape this place alive.''

Seiko's eyes widened.

''Oh my gosh…'' She spoke.

''But don't worry! If they can do it, so can you and your friends! I have faith in you guys!''

Seiko smiled.

''Thank you, Shinohara-san!''

''I will guard over you. There's no way I will let anything happen to my namesake.''

Seiko smiled again.

''Now, let's head out of here. Your two other friends are looking for you.''

''Where to go?'' Seiko asked.

''Follow me.'' Shinohara smiled.

Seiko followed the girl out of the teacher's lounge and they turned left in the hallway.

''Shinohara… why did the person who entered the teacher's lounge never open the closet?'' Seiko asked her namesake.

''I distracted him.'' Shinohara replied with a smile.

Seiko smiled thankful.

''I thought I was a goner.'' She sighed.

''Don't worry. I won't let anything here harm you. At least, I will try!''

Seiko smiled. Then, she suddenly became all serious.

''I don't know if I should ask, but… how did you die, Shinohara-san?''

Shinohara suddenly became a bit gloomy.

''I… rather not talk about it.'' She spoke.

''I see. Sorry for asking.'' Seiko replied.

Shinohara smiled.

''Maybe I will tell you later. But for now, let's find your friends first.''

Seiko nodded. They walked up a staircase and walked further on the new floor in the school building. On their way, Seiko saw all kinds of new corpses. She hadn't been here before and the corpses still made her very uneasy.

''It's scary to know so many people died here.'' She spoke towards Shinohara.

The latter looked over her shoulder and sighed.

''Nobody makes it out of here alive. It's a miracle your parents and some of my other friends managed to do it.''

''How did they do it?'' Seiko asked.

''That's a long story. I will tell you guys when it's time for that.''

Seiko stopped.

''Why won't you tell us now?'' She demanded.

Shinohara stopped as well and sighed.

''Mochida-san… you're forgetting something. I don't rule these hallways. I'm not strong enough to get all of you out of here.'' She spoke.

Seiko frowned and then suddenly, her eyes widened and then, she squeezed them in anger.

''You mean, some of my friends need to die first before you can take us?'' She hissed.

Shinohara looked apologetic.

''It's all I can do. I can only help a certain amount of people return.'' She spoke softly.

Seiko then decided it wasn't right to scold Shinohara. She couldn't help it.

''I'm sorry.'' Seiko apologized. ''It's just that I want to leave this place as fast as possible with as many friends.''

Shinohara smiled.

''I know that.''

She then looked to the ground with a sad glance.

''But that simply just isn't possible.''

Seiko felt tears coming up. It was a terrible thought to know beforehand that, even though some of h her friends were still alive now, some still had to die. Heck, it could even be her.

''Mochida-san.'' Shinohara smiled.

''I will try and do my best to help as many of your friend and you of course. But remember it's not me who's in control of this school. That is the girl in red, Shinozaki Sachiko.'' She explained.

At the end, her face went serious. Seiko frowned. She hadn't seen this girl in red, before.

''So she is like the 'boss' of Heavenly Host?'' She asked.

Shinohara nodded.

''You can say it like that. Because of her and the other three children you saw in that newspaper article you picked up, there is no exit of this place. You need to appease the four of them and then, perform the charm again in order to go back home. It's extremely difficult and your parents just managed barely. I don't know if you guys will make it as well.'' She spoke with a sigh.

Seiko nodded. She grabbed the newspaper article in her skirt-pocket and stared at the four children. She suddenly recognized one of the four children as the murdered of Rin.

''Oh my gosh, I have seen one of those four children! He murdered a friend of mine!'' Seiko exclaimed.

''These children aren't to be taken lightly. They will kill everything that's in their way and haunt every student in this place alive, killing them one by one. Furthermore, Sachiko has an accomplice, named Yoshikazu. He's the son of the former principal of Heavenly Host, back when it was a normal elementary school. Sachiko's mother was a nurse, but she got sexually assaulted and murdered one day by the principal. Sachiko, who witnessed this, got killed by the principal as well. The principal hid Sachiko's mother's body and buried Sachiko herself, her afterwards being reported as missing. The papers described Sachiko's mother's death as an accident, breaking her neck after falling from a staircase, while the truth is that she was being pushed by the principal. The principal eventually slowly grew insane and Sachiko haunted his nightmares as the evil spirit she had become. Then, the scandal of the four missing children happened. Four children got abducted, evil Sachiko 'so-called' being one of them. Three of them got brutally murdered and the news paper said one girl made it out alive, her being Shinozaki Sachiko. The principal's son, Yoshikazu got appointed for the murders, but he had nothing to do with any of it. He merely abducted the children for Sachiko, so the little girl could kill them brutally. Yoshikazu ended up hanging himself and became a zombie-like ghost and the right hand of evil Sachiko. He is the man who walked into this place earlier. He can't speak, only moan.'' Shinohara explained the whole story.

Seiko took some time to take everything in.

''Wow…'' She finally said.

She didn't quite get something.

''But if my parents appeased the spirits and Sachiko, then why are they back?'' Seiko asked.

Shinohara gained a sad look.

''This place is cursed. When Sachiko got appeased, just like the other child-like spirits, this place began creating a new Sachiko with the same child-spirits. It slowly made the just-appeased, sweet children go evil again and the whole process began anew. The old Sachiko was the only girl who drifted of in peaceful death. Now, there is a newly created Sachiko, looking exactly the same as the old one. It's just a replica, though. But she's just as deadly.'' She warned.

''I see…'' Seiko slowly spoke. ''So even if me and some of my friends manage to get out of this place, people will still get transported towards this place when they screw up the charm?''

Shinohara nodded.

''It's inevitable. This place will exist for eternity.'' She spoke.

Seiko shivered.

''T-That's horrible!''

''It is. But it's just how it is.'' Shinohara replied sadly.

She then started walking again.

''Come on, let's reunite with your friends.'' She spoke with a smile.

Seiko nodded and followed her newly-made friend around. They turned right and then, Seiko spotted two familiar figures.

''GUYS!'' She exclaimed happily.

The two boys turned around.

''Mochida!'' They exclaimed.

She ran towards them and suddenly, engulfed them in a hug. This was totally not like her, but she just needed the comfort now. She was so happy to see them.

''Are you okay?'' Makoto asked, once they stopped hugging.

The two boys examined her.

''I'm fine. I got helped by this girl here. Her name is Shinohara Seiko and-''

It was then that Seiko realized that there was no girl standing beside her anymore. Where had Shinohara gone off too.

''Shinohara-san?'' She asked.

Kaito fell her forehead.

''Are you all right? You're talking really weird.'' He spoke.

''I'm okay! I mean what I say! There was this girl!''

''Did you perhaps bump your head while falling down?'' Makoto asked worried.

Seiko groaned.

''Never mind.''

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. Seiko found it odd, though. Why would Shinohara disappear? Maybe she just wanted to show herself to Seiko only, the girl thought. She smiled. Shinohara had promised to watch over her, after all. She figured she would still be near. She somehow felt a lot safer in this godforsaken place.

''Okay, guys. So I need to tell you something.''

She started, and then proceeded to tell the story she heard from Shinohara. There was a chance of coming out of here alive. A chance, Seiko was willing to take.

**End of CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! Did you guys enjoy the extra long chapter? What did you all think of me bringing the old Seiko back and make her interact with the new Seiko. I thought it was really sweet. Shinohara Seiko, I luv uuuu! You rock! Anyway, no deaths in this chapter. Still, at least two people will find death. Perhaps in the next chapter with different people…? –grin- Next up, Haruna and Ryuu! My favorites! Will Ryuu survive? Mwuahahahaha, only I know. Believe me, when I say I like a character, it doesn't immediately mean that person will stay alive. I really liked Hanazono Yuuki too. And guess where she is? DEAD! MWUAHAHAHAHA. –goes in crazy evil mode- Anyway, -slaps herself and becomes normal- we all know already that Kishinuma Haruna will at least be one of the people who make it out alive. Maybe she's the only one, maybe someone will join her. Who will make it out alive? And who will die NEXT! See for yourself in the next chapter of Corpse Party; The next generation! Until then! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	7. Love, love, love!

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! I am in such a writing mood. I can't stop thinking about it and I have lots of inspiration. I guess it's all thanks to you guys! You all keep supporting me and appreciate all of my Corpse Party stories. I couldn't be more thankful! You lovelies mean the world to me! Thanks to you, I can finally reach an audience with my writing! Again, THANK YOU! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Haruna and Ryuu were walking into the new corridor they had discovered, Haruna holding on to Ryuu by grabbing his sleeve.

''I'm scared.'' Haruna muttered.

''Why?'' Ryuu asked.

''This hallway… it's new. I'm sure we've crossed this place a couple of times before, but this hallway hasn't been there before. It used to be a solid wall.''

''Things are definitely strange in this place.'' Ryuu replied with a sighed.

Haruna felt like crying, but she kept her tears inside. She already had showed enough weakness. She didn't want to cry anymore in front of Ryuu, her long-time crush. He had to see her as a strong woman. Everybody thought she was weak, just because she had a cute and innocent appearance. She wanted to show she was just as capable of surviving just like everyone else.

''It's okay.'' Ryuu suddenly spoke.

Haruna looked up at him with a frown.

''It's okay to cry…'' Ryuu spoke softy.

Haruna bit her lip and her eyes widened. Was it that obvious?

''I don't want to.'' Haruna replied.

''Why not? I won't judge you.'' Ryuu spoke.

''Because I have already showed enough weakness. I put my family to shame. My father… he's a super-cool dude and my mother is so mentally strong as well. And I am just… me.'' She spoke, a sad undertone in her voice.

Gosh, she hated herself. She suddenly released herself from Ryuu's grip and stopped.

''…You can go ahead.'' She spoke, looking at the ground, her hair covering her face.

Ryuu stopped and turned around, looking at the shy girl.

''What in the world are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you behind.'' He spoke.

''You will. Just go.'' Haruna spoke again.

Her tone had an edge of darkness in it. She sounded depressed.

''Kishinuma-san, no!'' Ryuu replied, getting irritated.

For god's sake, what was up with this girl? This is why he hated girls so much. _But not her._ A voice in his mind retorted. Ryuu decided to pay it no mind.

''Why don't you want to go further, Kishinuma?'' Ryuu asked.

Suddenly, Haruna started to cry and her head shot up.

''BECAUSE I'M A BOTHER!'' She exclaimed. ''Can't you see? I will only be a nuisance to you! It's true! I am weak and shy and I'm not good for anything! I'm better off on my own. That way, I won't hold you back. You need to escape this school. I will only slow you down. Please… leave me behind! It's for your own sake.''

And then, it happened. Haruna got pushed against the wall with an amazing force. Two arms pinned besides her head and a pair of ice-blue eyes stared intensely at her, anger burning vividly in them.

''FOR GODS SAKE, CUT THE CRAP OUT, KISHINUMA!'' He roared.

Haruna's eyes widened and she felt fear filling her body.

''T-Tsukino…'' She murmured.

''You are NOT a nuisance. You are anything BUT that!'' He shouted at her, desperately trying for his words to reach her.

''Tsukino, no!'' Haruna replied, trying to writhe herself out of his two arms beside her.

Tsukino, the muscled boy he is, didn't budge. He was WAY too strong for the cute and fragile girl.

''Try to break free and I will only lock you in more.'' Ryuu spoke stern.

Haruna stopped writhing.

''…Why?'' She asked, her dark blue hair falling in front of her face, a dark atmosphere surrounding her.

''Because I'm simply not going to leave you behind, that's why.'' Ryuu replied calm, but determined.

''Why won't you do that? You must hate me!'' Haruna shouted, her eyes closing to put more force in her words.

''GODDAMNIT, NO!'' Ryuu shouted back.

''LET GO OFF OF ME!'' Haruna shouted.

''FUCKING STOP IT, HARUNA!''

Haruna's eyes widened. He just called her by her first name. Ryuu noticed it too and he looked slightly taken aback. But he quickly regained his composure and kept his arms close to Haruna's body, his own body hovering almost over her.

''You're coming with me and that's final.'' He spoke stern.

''No!'' Haruna replied stubborn.

It was actually kinda cute how she tried to be stubborn, but Ryuu was getting fed up.

''Okay, fine. Goodbye.'' He spoke.

He let go off of Haruna and started pacing away. Haruna's mouth opened slightly. He gave up that easily… Haruna felt a pang of hurt filling her body. She knew she demanded for him to leave, but actually seeing him leave, made her heart shatter and she felt her fear increasing. Ryuu walked towards the end of the hallway, turned towards the right and disappeared out of sight. Haruna slumped down onto her knees and started to sob.

''Ryuu…'' She kept saying in her cute, high-voice, now filled with sobs.

She was fully aware of the fact she was using his first name. She only dared to do that when he wasn't with her.

''Ryuu… Please be safe.'' She prayed for the boy and her long-time crush.

She kept crouched down on the ground and cried over Yuuki's death, being homesick and Ryuu leaving her. That, until she felt arms wrap around her, holding her tight. She gasped in fear, until a certain voice rang through her ears.

''You didn't really think I was going to leave you behind, did you?'' Ryuu spoke to her in a soothing manner.

Haruna started to cry louder and clenched the fabric of his button-up shirt in her hands.

''Ryuu…'' She sobbed.

''Sshh… I never left. I was just around the corner, watching you.'' He smiled.

''Ryuu… I'm sorry for shouting at you.'' Haruna hiccupped.

Ryuu smiled.

''It's okay. I know you're insecure. But really, trust my words. I will protect you until the end. It's something I promised Hanazono-san as well.''

''Yuuki-chan…''

Haruna felt a huge crying wave come up, but she managed to suppress it somehow. Maybe it was because of the way how Ryuu was stroking her back.

''It sounds nice…'' Ryuu suddenly spoke.

''What?'' Haruna asked.

''The way you say my first name.'' Ryuu smiled.

Haruna pushed herself back a little, so she could look at Ryuu and blushed a fierce shade of red.

''I-I'm sorry. How terribly impolite of me.'' She quickly apologized.

''No, don't apologize! I like it. A lot.'' Ryuu replied, feeling a bit embarrassed himself.

''So… am I allowed to call you Ryuu then?'' Haruna blushed.

Ryuu nodded.

''Can I call you Haruna as well, then?'' He asked.

Haruna smiled and gave him a nod.

''You can.''

Ryuu smiled back. Then, he helped Haruna up.

''Good.''

Haruna's cheeks were still burning and she felt so awkward for Ryuu looking at her when he 'so-called' left. She was lucky she hadn't said aloud that she loved him. That would have been awkward. She turned a bit gloomy. She was a hundred percent sure the boy had no interest in her, though. He was such a bad boy and so many girls were fawning over him. They loved his mysterious aura. She was way to much of a shy girl to be even noticed. If it wasn't for Heavenly Host, Ryuu had probably never talked this much to her. She mentally made a note that all this disaster at least had brought one positive thing. They turned around the corner and then, they suddenly stopped.

''Look… doors.'' Haruna spoke surprised.

Ryuu walked forward and pulled at them. He figured they would be fakes again, but to his surprise, they opened.

''What?'' He spoke surprised.

''Is it a way outside?'' Haruna asked.

Ryuu pulled the door further open and it displayed some sort of roofed patio in the form of a hallway. It led to another set of doors. The rain was still heavily pouring down from the sky and it clattered on the roofing. The two students closed the door behind them, now fully outside. Haruna took a deep breath.

''Fresh oxygen.'' She smiled.

''I wonder where this leads too.'' Ryuu frowned.

Haruna was too busy with the fact that she was finally outside again. She extended her hand and caught some raindrops in her hand. Ryuu looked over at her and couldn't help but think she looked adorable. Then, his senses kicked in.

''We need to keep moving. Who knows what can come.'' He spoke serious.

Haruna pouted.

''I know. Let's move on.''

She felt sad that she had to walk into another building again. Then, it hit her. Another building?

''Has that second building always been there?'' Haruna asked.

Ryuu frowned.

''I don't think so. But the earthquakes in this place seem to move and change stuff. It somehow ended up leading us here.'' He replied.

''Do you think it's safe?'' Haruna asked worried.

''There's only one way to find out, is there?'' Ryuu replied.

Haruna sighed and grabbed his sleeve.

''Off we go.'' She spoke.

The two walked down the patio and Ryuu opened the other set of doors. They entered a large entrance hall with shoe lockers. It looked different from the main-building they used to be in.

''What is this place?'' Haruna whispered towards herself.

She closed the door behind her and made sure she stayed close towards her crush.

''Let's explore.'' Ryuu spoke.

As much as Haruna just wanted to get back outside, she gave a nod. The two walked right and eventually ended up by a staircase.

''This place… the air feels so heavy.'' Haruna whined softly.

Ryuu looked at her and then, his eyes widened a bit.

''Haruna… your nose is bleeding.''

Haruna brought her finger up her nose and felt the warm liquid run over her fingers.

''How did that happen?'' She asked.

''I don't know. For now, stuff some tissues upon your nose.''

Ryuu handed her a set of paper handkerchiefs, which Haruna took gladly. They continued walking up the stairs, until they came on a floor again and they decided to explore it. From somewhere, they heard piano music coming.

''Someone… is here.'' Haruna spoke.

''Apparently. Stay close to me.'' Ryuu ordered.

Together, the two walked towards the art room and stood still in front of the door. The piano music definitely came from the inside. Ryuu slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Then, he frowned.

''Huh? I still hear piano music, but I see no one near the piano.'' He spoke.

''That's weird.'' Haruna replied.

They entered the art room and looked around. Abruptly, the piano music stopped. Haruna shivered.

''W-Why did it stop?''

It was then that a girl spirit appeared in front of the piano.

''Do you guys like my play?'' She asked with a smile.

Haruna backed away with a scream and Ryuu growled.

''Who are you?'' He demanded.

The girl smiled.

''My name is Tanaka Sazuki.'' She introduced herself.

She was wearing a sailor fuku, but Haruna and Ryuu didn't recognized which school it was from.

''A-Are you going to kill us?'' Haruna stammered.

The girl's eyes widened.

''Oh, no! That's not my style.''

She looked sad.

''I got murdered here. Ever since then, I have found some sort of peace in this art room. Playing the piano is my life.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Haruna spoke honest, feeling sympathy.

She looked up.

''You two have to run.'' She spoke.

''Why?'' Ryuu asked.

''I sense someone here.'' The girl said.

''Why would you help us?'' Ryuu asked suspicious.

''Like I said, I don't like all the killing that's going on. I want you guys to stay alive as long as possible.'' The girl spoke honest.

Haruna smiled.

''Thank you.''

She then looked at Ryuu.

''If what she says is true, we need to run!''

Ryuu looked at the girl, doubtful, but then decided to trust her.

''Come on, then.'' He ordered Haruna.

The two fled the art room, Tanaka Sazuki watching them go.

''I sense death.'' She spoke to herself.

Then, she vanished. Meanwhile, Haruna and Ryuu were back at the hallway and then, they spotted a boy in the hallway. He had dark-blond hair, tousled and messy-worn, a fair skin and light blue eyes, just one tone darker than Ryuu's, since his eyes were ice-blue. The boy looked tall and muscled and was overall a pretty appearance to see. He was wearing a male school uniform of some sort of school, wearing a white button-up shirt with a dark blue blazer over it with a school crest and a pair of grey trousers. The funny things was that he was wearing sneakers underneath it, instead of school slippers. His eyes widened when he spotted Ryuu and Haruna.

''Other students?'' He spoke.

His voice was deep and masculine.

''W-Who are you?'' Haruna asked curiously.

For some reason, she wanted to know more about the guy. He might be trapped here as well, just like them!

''I'm Kawasuki Kei.'' He introduced himself.

Ryuu frowned his eyes. The eighteen-year-old boy didn't trust the newcomer at all. Especially not around Haruna.

''You need to run. We've been warned of someone evil here.'' Haruna spoke to him.

Kei frowned.

''Then you need to get yourself to safety, miss.''

Haruna blushed by the gentleman manners the boy possessed.

''Let me escort you to a safe place.'' Kei spoke, walking up towards Haruna.

Ryuu coughed fake.

''If you hadn't noticed, I'm here too. The two of us are perfectly fine on our own. You can rot for all I care.'' He spoke, venom dripping from his words.

''Ryuu!'' Haruna scolded him.

She looked at Kei.

''I'm sorry. Ryuu has… trust issues.''

She gave a cute smile and Kei smiled back at her.

''Aha, I see.''

Ryuu frowned at the boy, watching every move he made. Haruna smiled and turned around.

''Then, come on! Let's get somewhere safe.''

She started to walk and Ryuu turned his gaze on Kei.

''Don't come too close to her, pretty boy.'' He growled, so only he could here.

Kei looked back at him and suddenly, his prince-like, sweet smile disappeared.

''Fuck. You.'' He grinned at him, before following Haruna.

''What the fuck did you just say to me?'' Ryuu roared.

Haruna turned around with a frown.

''What's going on?'' She asked worried.

''I-I just said I hoped we could get along.'' Kei spoke innocently.

He gave Haruna one of his prince-stares. Haruna turned towards Ryuu with an angry frown.

''Ryuu! Why are you so angry! This boy has been nothing but kind! He needs help! Man up!'' She scolded him.

And with that, she started to walk again. Kei looked over his shoulder and snickered and Ryuu felt like twisting the guy's neck. They stumbled upon an open classroom door and they found themselves in the science lab.

''Let's keep low here and hope we'll be safe.'' Haruna said.

The two boys nodded, Ryuu giving an angry glance at the boy next to him. He was fake as hell and definitely was aiming for Haruna. The big flirt. There was only one problem. If he would even touch Haruna with one single finger, he would be dead meat. Haruna was HIS and he wasn't scared to let him know in actions.

''So, you two haven't introduced yourselves to me. What are your names and where are you from?'' Kei asked, pointing his question more at Haruna.

The shy girl smiled sweetly and hopped upon a desk, swinging her legs back and forth.

''I'm Kishinuma Haruna and we're both from Kisaragi Academy.''

''No fucking way I'm telling you ANYTHING about me.'' Ryuu hissed at the blonde boy.

Kei faked to be slightly offended.

''Ryuu!'' Haruna scolded him.

''What?! You deciding to be kind to him doesn't mean I have to be.'' He countered.

Haruna frowned an angry frown.

''God, why do you always have to be so cold-hearted!'' She exclaimed annoyed.

Ryuu's eyes widened. He then narrowed them.

''Fine, I'll leave you with lover boy. A 'cold-hearted person' like me shouldn't be with anyone, right?''

With those words, Ryuu left the science lab and Haruna immediately regretted her words.

''Ryuu…'' She spoke softy.

Kei walked over to her.

''Don't mind him. He seems to be jealous.'' He spoke.

Haruna looked down at her lap.

''I never seem to do anything good.''

She felt like crying. Kei patted her back.

''There there. No need to cry.'' He smiled.

Haruna wiped her tears and looked up to him with a smile.

''You're so kind! It's a shame you had to be on your own, up until now.'' She spoke.

Kei smiled back.

''I'm quite lucky myself to stumble upon such a lovely girl as yourself.''

Haruna blushed. Why did she feel this way? But then, Ryuu popped up in her mind.

''I'm going to find Ryuu.'' She suddenly spoke determined.

She hopped off the desk she was sitting on and walked towards the door. She felt how Kei grabbed her wrist.

''It's dangerous. We should stick together.'' He spoke.

''But… he's my friend. He would do the same for me if I walked away.'' Haruna countered.

Kei pulled her closer.

''Please… stay with me.'' He pleaded.

Haruna looked into his eyes and they were almost irresistible. But her love for Ryuu was strong. She pulled her wrist loose.

''No.'' She spoke determined. ''I'm going after Ryuu.''

She walked towards the door once again, but then she felt how someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

''You are not going ANYWHERE.'' She heard a voice hiss in her ear.

''K-Kawasuki-kun?'' Haruna stammered.

She got spun around and looked right into the eyes of the blonde boy. They looked fierce and and held some sort of lust in them.

''You, my dear princess, are staying with me.'' He spoke, grabbing a tight hold on her wrist.

''T-That hurts! Please let me go!'' Haruna pleaded, pulling her wrist.

''We are going to have some little fun.'' Kei smirked.

It slowly dawned on Haruna. The 'someone' the piano-girl sensed had to be him! Kei was the one who couldn't be trusted! She was in danger. Before Haruna could scream, she felt a hand clasp her mouth and she started to cry and writhe.

''Before I'm going to kill you, I'm going to have some fun with you, first.'' Kei grinned.

He pulled up Haruna's sailor fuku above her breasts, only to reveal Haruna's B-cup covered up by a lacy, light-pink bra.

''PWUEASE, STOHP.'' Haruna's voice sounded muffled.

Kei laughed.

''Look at that lovely chest of yours. I'm pleased.'' He smirked.

He then proceeded to drag Haruna's skirt down till her knees, only to reveal a matching pair of lacy, light-pink panties. Haruna started to scream, but it sounded muffled by Kei's hand. Kei leaned down and started kissing Haruna's neck and she felt his tongue slide over her skin. She gasped and screamed. She then managed to bite down on one of his fingers and Kei retreated his hand in response.

''You bitch!'' He shouted angry.

''RYUU!'' Haruna immediately shouted.

It was the only thing she could shout, before her mouth got covered again. She got face-slapped on her left cheek with Kei's other hand.

''You will pay for that!'' Kei hissed.

He removed his hand and forcefully pushed his lips on Haruna's. Haruna started to scream, but it was muffled by Kei's mouth. She felt how he plunged his tongue into her mouth and she gave it her all to resist him. If only Ryuu was here… She felt so sorry she didn't trust him. He was right all along. Ryuu…

''YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!'' An angry voice suddenly sounded.

Then, a loud slam was heard and she felt how Kei got knocked off her body. Haruna looked up and saw her rescuer, none other than the boy who was in her thoughts seconds ago.

''Ryuu!'' Haruna exclaimed.

''YOU BASTARD! Thinking you can rape my friend and get away with it? You fucking are going to die!'' Ryuu roared.

He dashed forward, carrying a metal pipe in his hands and let it slam down on Kei, who managed to catch it in his hands. Haruna had just enough time to pull up her skirt and pull down her sailor fuku, before seeing the two had a battle to see who was stronger, Ryuu pushing the pipe down and Kei trying to push it away from him. Kei eventually turned out stronger and pushed Ryuu on his back. He hovered over the boy, but Ryuu gave him a knee in his stomach and Kei crouched down, while letting out a scream. Ryuu pushed the boy off him, but Kei grabbed him again. The two rolled through the science lab, taking turns in who was hovering above the other.

''Ryuu!'' Haruna shouted in fear.

''I won't let anyone upset Haruna!'' Ryuu shouted. ''You're gonna be fucking sorry!''

''Motherfucker, die!'' Kei growled back.

''No fucking way! I won't die until the moment Haruna is safe!'' Ryuu roared.

Somehow, it made Haruna blush intensely and even the moment wasn't right for it, she felt the butterflies fly through her stomach. Suddenly, Kei pulled out a knife of his pocked and lowered in on Ryuu's neck.

''I would stop struggling if I was you, you asshole.'' He hissed.

Ryuu growled back. Haruna's eyes widened. But suddenly, Ryuu pushed the boy off him and pinned him to the ground, taking Kei by surprise. Ryuu smirked coolly.

''You thought you were stronger than me? I have been holding back all this time.''

''You fucking bastard.'' Kei growled back.

Haruna saw how Ryuu dominated Kei and tried to writhe the knife out of his hands. Kei pushed Ryuu backwards, but her crush could take the blow and was still sitting upright. Still, Kei was fast and he sliced forward. Ryuu backed away just in time, resulting in only his button-up shirt being cut. He then lunged forward and pinned Kei towards the ground once again. He managed to take Kei's knife after a long struggle and hovered it above the boy.

''Now, you're going to die.'' Ryuu smirked. ''Haruna, turn and cover your ears.''

Haruna's eyes widened.

''A-Are you going to kill him?'

''I have to!'' Ryuu replied, starting to struggle with Kei. ''He will kill others if I won't.''

Haruna was scared, but she knew Kei was too dangerous to be left wandering these halls.

''O-Okay.'' Haruna trembled.

She turned her back towards the two and shut off her ears. Ryuu turned back towards Kei and grinned.

''Bye bye, motherfucker.''

He then plunged the knife right in his heart and Kei's eyes widened. Blood started to splatter everywhere and Kei started to scream. Haruna heard his agonizing yelps even through her covered ears and started to whimper. She felt sorry for him, but she knew he had gone insane and needed to be killed. After a while, the screaming stopped and Haruna slowly tried to turn around.

''Don't.'' Ryuu ordered.

Haruna immediately turned back and kept her back towards the two.

''Why?'' Haruna trembled.

''The sight is too gruesome.'' Ryuu spoke.

Ryuu walked in front of her. His shirt was covered in blood spatters and there was a large cut in it. Fortunately, his chest underneath seemed to be okay.

''Let's get going.'' Ryuu spoke.

Haruna nodded. She grabbed Ryuu's sleeve and proceeded to walk out of the science lab with him. Once outside, Ryuu grabbed his shirt and tore it apart. Haruna blushed a fierce shade of red because now, Ryuu was shirtless. She now just realized how muscled he actually was. She knew he was quite muscled, but now, she knew he was VERY muscled. His broad, muscled chest and six-pack were on full display and she even saw the V-sign just above his pants. She almost started to drool. Ryuu noticed the girl glancing over his body and grinned.

''Checking me out?''

Haruna blushed even more.

''N-No! I was just checking for cuts or bruises on your body.'' She shamefully lied.

Ryuu chuckled.

''Sure, Haruna. If you say so.''

''M-Mou!'' Haruna exclaimed, puffing up her cheeks.

Ryuu suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. His eyes went from playful to dead serious.

''Nobody dares to lay a hand on you. You are mine and mine only, understood?'' He demanded.

Those words made Haruna feel light-headed and her blush only intensified. She was sure she had the shade of a tomato now.

''S-Since when am I your possession?'' She stammered back.

Ryuu stared her right in the eyes.

''Because I say so.'' He simply replied, no tone of joking in his voice.

This boy was dominant. And secretly, Haruna liked it. A lot.

''R-Ryuu…'' Haruna blushed.

She felt how Ryuu pulled her even closer and her hands ended up on his chest. She blushed when she felt the tight muscles bulge underneath her hands and she suddenly felt a huge desire to plant her lips on his and shamefully make out with him. Ryuu's eyes showed lust and he inspected the girl in front of him. Of course, it was terrible to see her in her underwear back then, almost being raped by that bastard, but he couldn't seem to get the image out of his head. She had a fine set of a chest, perfectly fitting for her, and her stomach was flat and trained. Overall, this girl could turn him on to no end. After those events, he was sure of it. Kishinuma Haruna was HIS possession and anybody who dared trying to take her away from him could expect instant death.

''R-Ryuu, why are you looking at me like that?'' Haruna blushed.

''Because I want to.'' Ryuu replied.

What was up with him? He suddenly seemed all protective and demanding. Such dominance. It made Haruna's stomach erupt with butterflies.

''Ryuu, please don't mess with me like this.'' Haruna blushed, looking at the ground.

''Who says I am messing?'' Ryuu replied.

Haruna's eyes widened and she looked up at the boy again. His eyes showed pure honesty and the seventeen-year-old girl almost exploded due to her embarrassment. This boy was giving her feelings she couldn't explain. But it felt good, that's something she knew for sure. She was pretty sure Ryuu saw her blushing and being embarrassed. He was just messing with her, was he?

''Ryuu, let go off me.'' Haruna demanded.

''No.'' Ryuu simply replied, pulling her even closer.

They were almost in a hugging position and Haruna felt his arm muscles around her waist and his chest muscles underneath her hands. Oh boy… at this pace, she wasn't going to be able to hold back. She had to, though. There was no way Ryuu felt _that_ way about her. She then felt how Ryuu grabbed her chin.

''Haruna?''

''Hmm?''

''I'm going to kiss you now.'' Ryuu simply announced.

Haruna's eyes widened.

''W-What? W-Wait! Ryuu, what are you-''

She got silenced when a pair of lips smashed on her own forcefully. It reminded her of the way Kei had kissed her, but this was a kiss she actually enjoyed. She loved how Ryuu was being rough and demanding. His bad-boy side had total control of him and Haruna loved every bit of it. She felt how Ryuu tried to shove his tongue in her mouth and Haruna kept her lips shut, just to tease him. Ryuu then stroked down her side and held his hand through her hair and Haruna ended up gasping. Ryuu used this opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth and Haruna blushed. Finally, after dreaming for so long, she was making out with her long-time crush, Tsukino Ryuu. She wasn't sure if this was just a game to him, but for now, she tried to enjoy it. Ryuu's hand held her close, his arms around her waist and Haruna kept her hands on his chest. She had to stand on her tip-toes and Ryuu had to lean down in order for them to kiss, due to their height difference. But it looked cute. Haruna soon felt she needed to gasp for air, so her lips left Ryuu's even though she really didn't want to.

''R-Ryuu!'' She spoke, shocked.

Ryuu chuckled.

''Your lips are soft.'' He smiled.

''W-Why did you kiss me?'' Haruna demanded, a finger going up her lips.

''Because you are cute.'' Ryuu replied with a chuckle.

''Y-You can't just go around kissing people, just because they are cute!'' Haruna spoke, blushing fiercely.

''But you're special.'' Ryuu suddenly said, his eyes gaining a loving glance. ''You're not just anyone. I don't kiss around. I waited for you. For so so long. And now, I finally kissed you. And I think I'm addicted. I can't stop thinking about holding you in my arms, kissing you, touching you. You are MINE, Kishinuma Haruna. Don't you ever forget that. I have been crushing on you for a long time now and I won't hand you over to anyone.''

Haruna blushed by hearing his confession and immediately smashed her own lips on Ryuu's. She felt she took him aback, but she also soon felt how he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss still contained force, but it also contained love and Haruna actually could feel the feelings Ryuu harbored for her in the kiss. She tried to make the kiss last as long as she could, before gasping for air. It left the both of them panting.

''Damn you, Haruna.'' Ryuu breathed.

''Ryuu, does this mean you like me?'' Haruna asked.

Somehow, Ryuu looked a bit embarrassed and Haruna thought it was super-cute.

''I, uh… I think so.'' He finally spoke, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Haruna let out a happy giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

''You really mean it?''

Seeing how Haruna reacted to this, Ryuu smiled and nodded.

''So please… go out with me, Haruna. Become my girlfriend.''

Haruna nodded happily and planted a kiss on his lips.

''Yes! I accept!'' She smiled back.

Ryuu picked her up and twirled her around.

''Fuck YEAH!'' He screamed.

Haruna laughed.

''Put me down, Romeo. We have an investigation to finish.''

Ryuu obliged and put her down on her feet.

''Right. Let's try to find the others. I just can't help but feeling we're getting close to the end of all this.''

''I feel the same.'' Haruna replied serious.

''Then, let's go!'' Ryuu spoke, a sexy smirk on his lips.

''Right.'' Haruna smiled back.

Ryuu grabbed her hand and held it tight, while starting to walk forward. Haruna blushed. She didn't consider Ryuu to be the hand-holding type, so she actually thought it was really sweet. She made sure to keep a good hold of it and started following Ryuu.

''Wait for me.'' She giggled.

''Always.'' Ryuu replied, looking lovely to the side, his eyes meeting his girlfriends.

He then leaned forward and planted his lips tenderly on Haruna's. And with that, the two finally forgot about all the disaster around them for the first time.

**End of CHAPTER SIX**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Yay! Another chapter done! I LOVED writing this chapter! So many Ryuuna moments. (I just came up with that shipname, lol). Yay! They are finally together! And, they were right. The end is nearing! Who will die and who will survive? Will Shinohara Seiko be able to help the students? And who stole my chocolate cookie? Find out all the answers in the next chapter! I love you, lovelies! Thank you for always being there for me! Recently, I made a new friend once again and I can't believe people actually want to be friends with me. I've always considered myself an ugly outcast who would stay forever alone and wasn't capable of anything. And now, I finally feel some love from you guys! Thank you! ~ (Sorry about that depressing part. I didn't tend to make it sound that way.) It's just that up until now, I never had some real friends before. And despite being 18 now, I'm still socially awkward and convinced I'm ugly. But thanks to you, I'm also able to smile every now and then and you guys motivate me to write! Give yourself a big hug! Lots of love for you, lovelies! See you next chapter! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Oh, and for who is curious to see who's behind Dewi-Michelle, just click the link. I'm the girl in the middle. (I know I'm ugly, so yeah. No need to tell me that already. =X)**

** . **


	8. We're all in this together

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! I just noticed the link in the previous chapter didn't work. Oopss… Now, I found a way to display it. Just remove the spaces! :**

** nypi c v iew. php? pic= j7ak3 q&s =8#.U9 usbO N_v-Q**

**Just place (http), then (:) and then two slashes (/ /), then (nl) and then a ('point') and then (tinypic) and then another ('point') and thencomand then everything behind (view)**

**When I say ('point'), I mean this. - .**

**So anyway, I want to give a HUGE shout-out to a friend I made recently. She wrote the sweetest birthday-fic for me for my birthday last month. Her name is NecroLiv01 here on FanFiction and she is an AMAZINGLY talented writer. Please check her out.**

**Also, I'm addicted to this AMAZING song called [Coldplay – A Sky Full Of Stars] If you haven't heard about it, please go check it out. You're welcome! ~**

**Now, on with the story! We're nearing the end, guys! Lots of love! xoxo**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

_Seven students were left wandering the haunted school, three different time spaces keeping them apart. Takashi Makoto, Mochida Seiko, Yoshida Kaito, Kishinuma Haruna, Tsukino Ryuu, Itsumi Yuuto and Kagome Misaki… They were lost in their quests for an exit, until one giant earthquake turned everything around…_

**-X-**

Takashi Makoto woke up on the rotten floorboards in one of the hallways. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep or pass out. What on earth was happening. He looked around to spot Seiko or Kaito, but to his fear, the two were nowhere to be seen. Where in the world had they gone.

''Mochidaaa! Yoshidaaa!'' He shouted, placing his hands beside his mouth to give more strength to his shouts.

But there was no response. Makoto climbed up and took a look around. There was an old newspaper pinned to the wall. Furthermore, there were holes in the rotten floorboards in the corridors and at the end, it seemed the corridor turned right. There was a classroom a couple feet away from him, but upon trying it, the door seemed lock. Turning around, Makoto faced the other side of the hallways, turning also right. He had no idea where he was, the surrounding not ringing a bell. He them seemed to notice how heavy the atmosphere actually felt. He felt the pressure on his head and the huge head-ache he had.

''What the fuck happened?'' He murmured to himself.

He decided to start walking, hoping to bump into someone. Unfortunately, he did not realize the creature that had crept behind him. Makoto focused his gaze straight upon, until he felt an immense pain on his head, as if someone had smacked him on the head with a metal pipe. Which was exactly what happened. He slumped down onto the ground, black spots dancing in front of him. He felt how someone grabbed his ankles and started dragging him away and he knew he was in trouble. But no matter how hard he fought against the upcoming fainting, he still passed out.

**-X-**

Mochida Seiko blinked her eyes open, trying to sit straight. She was, once again in an unfamiliar room and she groaned annoyed.

''Are you fucking serious? Did I pass out _again_?''

She went to stand up, but a stab of pain forced her back down. She let out a yelp and clutched her right ankle. Placing the tiniest bit of pressure on it sent huge waves of pain through it. She was no longer able to walk. A panicked feeling rushed over her and cold sweat started to break out.

''Is someone here?'' She asked.

She saw she was in a lavatory and there were bathroom stalls and broken sinks close to her. There was a disgusting smell present here and Seiko did _not _want to know where it came from. She had realized Makoto and Kaito were nowhere to be seen and being in such a state, if something attacked her, she was a goner. She felt tears burning in her eyes and desperately hoped someone she knew would come to her rescue. She suddenly flinched a bit, a terrible head-ache suddenly kicking in. She felt some sort of pressure in the air and it made her feel very uneasy.

''Just what is happening?'' She asked.

She hoped Shinohara Seiko would show herself, but she didn't, leaving Seiko on her own. Seiko crouched down in a tiny ball and started to sob.

''Please… someone… help me.'' She spoke saddened.

Then, she hugged her knees and continued sobbing.

**-X-**

Yoshida Kaito groaned, feeling the pain in his back. Just what had happened. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, while taking in his surroundings. He was laying in a room on a tatami floor and heard the buzzing of a TV. He looked up and indeed saw a TV with a video-tape recorder on top of it. The screen was grey and hazy and there currently was nothing displayed. Kaito frowned. He hadn't been in this room before. He tried to see if Makoto or Seiko were somewhere here too, but he discovered he was on his own in the room.

''Takashi? Mochida?'' He asked.

No response. Goddamnit! He was on his own! Kaito gritted his teeth and went to stand up. He had no time to lose, if he was here on his own. He needed to try and find his friends and see if they were okay. While standing up, Kaito's head suddenly felt like exploding.

''What the fuck? What is this for head ache?'' Kaito scolded.

He grabbed his head with his hand and shut one eye.

''I have no painkillers. Let's see if I'm close to the infirmary.'' He spoke.

He opened the tatami door and stepped outside in the hallway. Time to find some painkillers and the others as well.

**-X-**

Kishinuma Haruna woke up due to water splattering on her face and body. She moaned a little and opened her eyes. She felt a fresh wind and discovered she was outside, in the middle of the rain.

''What?'' She asked confused.

She sat up and scanned her surroundings. She found out she was at the poolside, the school's swimming pool in the middle. The water was green and greasy and she definitely didn't want to be in there. Furthermore, there was a high fence surrounding the poolside and she knew she couldn't climb it. As far as she could look, there were two sets of doors. She figured one of them led back inside. But what the other functioned for…?

''Let's find out.'' She spoke.

She flinched a bit when she felt her head pound. Since when did she have a head-ache? She decided to ignore it. During standing up, she realized Ryuu was no longer with her. She instantly felt a panicked feeling inside her body and started to tremble, while her eyes watered.

''Ryuu?'' She asked.

No response.

''Ryuu?'' She asked again, this time a little louder.

Again, no response. Where had he gone? Had he left her behind? Did he decide she was a bother after all and left her on her own? Upon thinking that, the tears rolled down Haruna's cheeks and she began to sob.

''I-I'm on my own.'' She hiccupped.

She felt so vulnerable and sad.

''I-I gotta find an exit.'' She tried to encourage herself.

She hoisted herself up and walked towards the second pair of doors she didn't know. She tried to open them, but they were locked. The sign on the door red 'Pump Room'. Haruna frowned and felt disappointed. She didn't have the key, so she couldn't enter.

''Let's go to the other door then.''

She then heard a giggle behind her. She also heard a door slam open. Then, she felt how she got pushed in the back and she tumbled forward, right into the pool. She immediately started to panic. She didn't knew how to swim! She was a goner. She flailed with her arms in the water, but she didn't came up any higher. Instead, she sunk towards the bottom. Haruna felt her lungs burn and she knew she was running out of oxygen. She panicked even more and accidentally swallowed a huge lump of water. She then started to feel herself lose consciousness and the faces of her parents, Ryuu and all her other classmates passed her by. In the distance, she faintly heard a voice calling out to her. Haruna closed her eyes. _Minna… I love you, s_he spoke in her head. Then, she blacked out.

**-X-**

Tsukino Ryuu woke up due to the dripping of water. It echoed through the room he was in. He sat up and frowned. The place he was in didn't struck him as familiar and he had no memory how he ended up here. There were showers on the wall and lockers. One of the showers was broken and another one was dripping water; the sound that had woken him up. He quickly identified the place as the changing rooms for P.E. class or something. He also immediately noticed that Haruna was nowhere to be seen.

''Haruna!'' He shouted.

He immediately jumped up and scanned his surrounding once again. The shy girl was nowhere to be seen.

''Haruna!'' He shouted again.

There was no response.

''FUCK!'' Ryuu shouted, while punching the wall.

Worry filled his body, knowing he had separated from the girl. He was filled with worry over the fact if she was on her own now, too.

''Haruna, don't worry, I will find you!'' He spoke determined, gritting his teeth.

He ignored the terrible head-ache he felt and walked towards one of the doors. He tried opening it, but it was locked. Ryuu frowned and discovered a small, thin chain around the door handles.

''No fucking way, a chain?'' He cursed.

He then heard a scream that sounded all to familiar. It sent his blood pumping and he immediately started pulling at the doors.

''Haruna!'' He shouted with all his might.

The love for his girlfriend gave him strength and he once again pulled at the door's handles with all the strength and power he carried in him. The chain broke under his pull and he slammed the doors open. He saw just in time how a giggling blue spirit with no head vanished in thin air and how bubbles erupted from a certain spot in the pool. He did not need to think who was there, instantly shouting Haruna's name and leaping forward. He dived into the water, but he noticed he had no sight underwater. He came up for air again and tried to remember the place he had seen Haruna go down. He dived down a couple of times at the spot he thought she had went down, but he didn't find her. He knew he had to be quick. He dived down once more and then, he finally felt something familiar. A ribbon! He knew his hand was at the back of Haruna's head. He let his arms go down lower and managed to hook his arms underneath her arms and hoist her up to the surface. When he came up, he gasped for air, but Haruna did nothing, keeping her eyes closed.

''Fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' Ryuu cursed.

He climbed onto the poolside and pulled Haruna out of the water as well, laying her down. He then felt her wrist and sighed relieved when he figured out she still had a pulse. He started to perform CPR and after a couple of minutes, Haruna started to cough and water came out of her mouth.

''Holy fucking heavens, thank god.'' Ryuu breathed.

Haruna kept coughing and gasping for air in-between. Ryuu rubbed her back, while silently thanking whatever higher power there was for being able to save her.

''R…yuu…'' Haruna finally managed to bring out.

Ryuu smiled sweetly at her and hugged her tight.

''Never ever scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you forever.''

Haruna buried her face in his chest and closely held onto him.

''I-I got pushed. I don't know how to swim! I-I thought I was going to die.''

She started to sob once again and Ryuu rubbed her back.

''Sshhh.. it's okay now. I'm here.'' He smiled.

''Y-You were gone and I was so scared on my own. I'm so happy you are here!'' Haruna sniffed in his chest.

''I am so glad too that I have found you. I promise I won't leave your side again.'' Ryuu spoke, sincerity in his voice.

Haruna smiled and enjoyed being in Ryuu's arms. After a while, they pulled back and smiled. Ryuu then dipped his head down and kissed Haruna on her lips, the shy girl immediately kissing him back. After making out for a certain amount of time, they placed their foreheads together and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

**-X-**

Itsumi Yuuto woke up with a groan. He went to stand up, while he held his head, which was pounding. He never recalled having a head-ache this bad.

''What in the world happened?''

He looked around for Misaki.

''Kagome?'' He asked worried.

There was no blond-haired girl to be seen. He worry intensified.

''Kagome?!'' He exclaimed, panic in his voice.

No response.

''Fuck!'' He cursed.

He then actually realized he was somewhere he didn't recognize. He seemed to be in some sort of office. Upon closer expecting, he noticed it was the principal's office. He frowned. How did he end up here?

''Kagome… where are you?'' He asked himself worried.

He opened the door of the office and walked outside. He walked down the staircase, all the while taking in his surroundings. This building didn't look like the building he was in earlier. Was he out of Heavenly Host? But he saw a Heavenly Host newspaper article in the principal's office. Then, where the hell was he? He suddenly stopped in his tracks, when he heard sobbing. He followed the sound and ended up by a girls lavatory.

''Hello?'' He asked, while staying outside.

The sobbing stopped and he heard a familiar voice.

''Itsumi-kun? Is that you?'' He recognized the voice of Seiko.

Yuuto shove the door open and there she was, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. Her cheeks were stained with her tears.

''Mochida.'' Yuuto smiled relieved, glad he had found someone from his class.

He kneeled down next to her.

''Itsumi-kun! You're here too!'' Seiko sniffed happily.

''I've been here for a while. Although this building doesn't strikes me as familiar. I used to be trapped here with Kagome, but somehow, I woke up here moments ago without her.'' Yuuto spoke frowning.

''I have the same problem.'' Seiko replied. ''I was with Takashi and Yoshida, but I somehow ended up waking here in this lavatory. I tried walking, but I injured my right ankle. I can't put any pressure on it.''

Yuuto sighed.

''That's not good. Come on, I'll help you up.'' He spoke.

He held onto Seiko and lifted her up, Seiko hopping on her left foot and keeping her right foot up.

''We need to find something that will help you walk.'' Yuuto spoke serious.

While supporting Seiko, he opened the lavatory door and the two of them walked into the hallway.

''Is there some sort of nurse office in here?'' Seiko asked.

''I don't know. I haven't explored this new area yet.'' He replied.

''Then let's do that.'' Seiko spoke.

Yuuto nodded, thinking that might be a good idea. Together, the two took off.

''Have you seen anyone else, other than Kagome-san earlier?'' Seiko asked.

Yuuto suddenly felt sadness washing over him. Seiko noticed and an uneasy feeling washed over her. She figured she would hear something now she wasn't going to like.

''Miku… she was with us too.'' Yuuto spoke softly.

''Your little sister?'' Seiko asked surprised.

Yuuto nodded.

''She… She didn't make it.'' He spoke, his mouth forming a thin line.

Seiko gasped and she felt how tears burned in her eyes.

''No way… another death.'' She breathed.

Yuuto's eyes widened.

''Another death?'' He asked shocked.

Seiko looked down.

''Kouyama-san… He died too.'' She spoke sadly.

''Rin…'' Yuuto gasped.

He suddenly felt anger wash over him and he slammed against the wall.

''GODDAMNIT!'' He growled.

Seiko simply cried.

''I-I don't want to believe they really died. I mean… so much unnatural stuff has happened. I mean… have you seen the ghosts?'' She asked.

Yuuto nodded.

''It's really hard to believe things like ghosts wander around in this place. But I've seen one with my own eyes. I am just hoping this is all just a bad nightmare and that I will wake up sometime.''

''I really hope it's a bad nightmare too.'' Seiko spoke sad.

She then seemed to realize something.

''Wait… how did you make it here?'' She asked.

Yuuto frowned.

''What do you mean?''

''The different time dimensions.'' Seiko spoke.

''Huh?''

Seiko explained the entire story to him the blue flame spirit had told Kouyama and Takashi.

''I was with Kouyama, Takashi and Yoshida in one time dimension. The blue flame spirit there were only four in our time dimension. You had to be trapped in a different one. We weren't supposed to be able to meet each other. Why are you here?''

''Maybe… we transported. All of us. That would explain why the two of us woke up in a different location than where we once were and why we can't seem to remember what exactly happened.''

''You mean… people have changed dimensions?'' Seiko asked.

''Or,'' Yuuto started, smiling a bit. ''We're now finally all in the same one.''

Seiko smiled.

''I hope that's the case. Maybe we should go and look for others here.'' She spoke happily.

''First, let's get you treated.'' Yuuto spoke.

''All right. But then, let's head out to find the others.''

Yuuto nodded. That sounded like a plan.

**-X-**

Kagome Misaki coughed, while sitting up. Dust once again had infiltrated in her body and she seriously was assuming she might be allergic. When she opened her eyes, her breath stopped. She was in an unfamiliar room and she managed to indentify it as the entrance hall of the school. She saw a door, although it was painted onto the wall upon closer inspection, and there were shoe lockers.

''How did I end up here?'' She spoke to herself, raising up to her feet.

She groaned when she felt the headache kick in. Did she fall on her head or something? She stumbled forwards, feeling a bit dizzy, but she was determined to press on. She then seemed to recognize Yuuto wasn't with her.

''Itsumi-kun?'' She softly muttered.

The blue-haired boy was nowhere to be found. Misaki panicked when she realized she had separated from him and was on her own.

''I have to find him.'' She spoke determined.

She walked through the doorpost and came into the hallway. She wandered around a bit, until she spotted someone in the far distance. At first, she thought it was a ghost, so she yelped. But then, a familiar voice reached out to her.

''Kagome-san? Is that you?'' She recognized the voice of Kaito.

''Yoshida-kun!'' Misaki exclaimed.

She ran down the hallway as fast as she could and stopped in front of him.

''Thank god, I'm not alone here.'' Kaito sighed relieved.

''I'm very glad I found you too.'' Misaki smiled.

Then, her smile disappeared a bit.

''Have you by any chance seen Itsumi-kun?''

''Yuuto? Nope, haven't seen him.'' Kaito replied with a frown.

Misaki looked at the ground with a sad glare.

''Were you with him then?'' Kaito asked.

Misaki nodded.

''Together with Miku. But Miku… she didn't make it.''

Upon saying that, Misaki started to cry. Kaito looked sad and rubbed her back.

''No way… Miku died?! That's horrible.''

''I-I know.'' Misaki replied, still sobbing.

''At first, I was paired up with Mochida-san. We happened to stumble upon Kouyama and Takashi. But then… a ghost attacked Kouyama and he died as well…'' Kaito spoke, anger and sadness in his voice.

''Yoshida-san… I'm so sorry.'' Misaki sobbed.

''I pressed on with Mochida and Takashi, but we somehow got separated and I ended up in some broadcast room. My head hurts like hell, so I went out to look for the infirmary. And that's when I saw you.''

Misaki managed to smile.

''At least we're both not alone anymore.''

Kaito looked at her stomach and suddenly frowned.

''Kagome… your bleeding! What happened?'' He asked shocked.

Misaki looked at her stomach and only then seemed to notice that her sailor fuku was drenched with blood. No wonder she had felt so dizzy. She must have lost a lot of blood. Upon seeing it, Misaki started to feel the stinging pain of the wound.

''I-I dunno.'' She groaned, clutching her stomach.

''We need to get you treated. And fast.'' Kaito spoke serious.

He tried to remember where he had dragged Takashi off back when he had injured himself. If he remembered well, the infirmary was on the right of this hallway.

''Follow me.'' He spoke.

Misaki nodded and followed Kaito around the corner, but at the end, she collapsed.

''Kagome!''

''I-I feel so weak…'' Misaki slowly muttered.

Her eyes started to droop and black dots appeared in front of her.

''Kagome, stay with me!'' Yoshida shouted.

''Yoshida… if you stumble upon Itsumi-kun… tell him I love him.'' She smiled tiredly.

Her eyes then closed and Kaito gasped.

''Kagome?''

He kneeled down and felt her pulse. His eyes widened when he felt hers was VERY low.

''Kagome! Hang in there!'' He shouted.

He picked her up bridal style and rushed towards the infirmary. He knew she needed a blood transfusion and he hoped they had stuff like that in the infirmary and prayed he and Misaki had the same blood-type. It was better than doing nothing. She would die otherwise. Upon reaching the infirmary, Kaito kicked the door open with his foot and placed Misaki on the bed. He rummaged through the stuff in the cabinets, desperate to find a needle and a tube or something. Anything that could transfer his blood into hers. He looked over to the bed and saw Misaki's face turn white.

''No, no, no, NO!'' Kaito shouted, panic rising in his body.

He ran over towards the next closet, until he felt a thumb. He looked over to the bed, where Misaki's arm had drooped and was now dangling freely beside the bed. Kaito slowly walked over towards the bed, his eyes wide and panic in his body. He tried to find a pulse…. and discovered she had none anymore. Misaki was dead.

''Fuck, no, no, NO! Kagome! Wake up!'' He shouted, tears threatening to fall. ''I don't want to lose another classmate!''

He shook her shoulders, but he knew that what he was doing was pointless.

''KAGOME!'' He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The blonde girl's head was dropped to the side, eyes closed, skin pale and her body was limp and lifeless. It looked like she was sleeping, but the only exception was that she never would wake up again.

''No…'' Kaito murmured, placing his head on Misaki's body.

Tears spilled from his eyes. He had failed to save another classmate from death. As far as he knew, there were already three classmates dead. Kouyama, Miku and now, Misaki. Who knew what had happened more in this godforsaken school.

''I need to find Itsumi-kun.'' Kaito spoke determined.

He lifted his head from Misaki's body. He rubbed his thumb over her forehead and smiled a sad smile.

''Rest in peace, Kagome-san. I'm sorry.''

And then, he grabbed the box with painkillers and headed out.

**-X-**

**End of CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! This was chapter seven! I loved writing a little part about everyone individually. Six people ended up in pairs of two, Takashi being the only one who suffered the fate of being alone. And who knows what happened to him… Find out in the next chapter! Also, poor Misaki. How did she get wounded like that? Maybe we'll find out later… Kaito seems to get familiar with the infirmary. First treating Takashi there and now, Misaki. Maybe, if he makes it out alive, he should become a doctor. Anyway, this is the death list so far:**

**Kouyama Rin (DEAD)**

**Takashi Makoto (Maybe…?)**

**Mochida Seiko (ALIVE)**

**Yoshida Kaito (ALIVE)**

**Kishinuma Haruna (ALIVE AND SURELY WON'T DIE)**

**Hanazono Yuuki (DEAD)**

**Tsukino Ryuu (ALIVE)**

**Itsumi Miku (DEAD)**

**Itsumi Yuuto (ALIVE)**

**Kagome Misaki (DEAD)**

**Next chapter, the group will finally reunite in its whole. So with Seiko, Kaito, Haruna, Ryuu and Yuuto. It's up to me whether Makoto joins or not… -evil grin-. I also found out who stole my chocolate-chip cookie! It was me. :3 Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter (and if you saw the photo of me!) Please leave a review, follow and/or favorite this story and please follow and/or favorite me as an author! I love you, my lovelies! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	9. Meeting up

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! This chapter will be the third to last chapter of this story. After this, chapter nine and ten will be written, chapter ten being the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this journey with me. No need to cry, yet. :3 There are still three chapters waiting for you, this one being one of them. So… on with the story! Enjoy! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Mochida Seiko and Itsumi Yuuto were wandering the hallways of the second wing of Heavenly Host, desperately trying to find some sort infirmary to treat Seiko's ankle.

''No such luck.'' Yuuto frowned.

''I do know there was an infirmary back where I was earlier. I have no clue in which part of the school we are now, though.'' Seiko spoke.

''Let's see if we can find a door or hallway when we go towards the main floor.'' Yuuto suggested.

Seiko nodded. Then, she winced when her ankle accidentally touched the ground.

''I do wonder how I'm going to get you down those stairs.'' Yuuto frowned.

''It's okay… I'll manage.'' Seiko spoke, gritting her teeth and fighting against the pain.

''Maybe I should carry you.'' Yuuto suggested, an embarrassed look on his face.

Seiko looked embarrassed as well.

''You don't have to. Just hold on tight to me. I'll be fine.'' She spoke.

Yuuto nodded.

''A-Ah.''

They reached the big staircase of the second wing and Seiko hopped down one step at a time, holding on to Yuuto the best she could. It took a very long time getting down this way, but they eventually reached the main floor. All that hopping and holding up one leg did tire Seiko out and she was panting and sweating when they stood on the main ground again.

''L-Let me rest for a while.'' She panted, sitting down on the staircase.

''A-Ah.'' Yuuto replied.

He went to sit next to her.

''Do you think we'll ever make it out of here?'' Seiko suddenly asked.

''Out of Heavenly Host, you mean?'' Yuuto replied.

Seiko nodded. Yuuto looked doubtful.

''I don't know… I honestly have no clue. I just hope this all is a bad dream. All I care about now is finding the others.''

''I see.'' Seiko replied.

She looked forward. To be honest, it would be nice to see everybody again. Especially Yoshida-kun. Wait, what? Why him in particular? She was a lesbian, right? She liked Hanazono Yuuki. Then why did her stomach feel all fuzzy when thinking about the brown-haired boy? _Probably worries, _she spoke to herself. She dismissed the idea in her head and turned to Yuuto.

''I'm okay to go again.'' She smiled.

''Right. Let me help you up.'' Yuuto smiled back.

He supported Seiko on her right leg again and they slowly walked/hopped their way over the main floor, until they reached a set of doors.

''Look!'' Seiko smiled.

''Let's see where they lead to.'' Yuuto spoke curious.

He walked over towards the doors, Seiko following suit with some hopping. Yuuto pulled the doors open and discovered the patio in the form of a hallway, a rooftop on top of it.

''We're outside!'' Seiko gasped.

Across, another set of doors was seen.

''We've been in a different wing!'' Yuuto finally came to the conclusion.

''That explains it all.'' Seiko smiled.

''Let's head back to the main building of Heavenly Host.'' Yuuto suggested.

Seiko smiled and nodded and the two headed out and entered the main building again.

''Yep, these wooden floors and walls look familiar.'' Seiko smiled, once they had made it into the building.

''Let's find the infirmary.'' She spoke.

The two wandered through the hallways, until they spotted someone at the end of the corridor.

''YOSHIDA-KUN!'' Seiko exclaimed.

Kaito looked up and smiled happily upon seeing Seiko. He also spotted Yuuto with her.

''Mochida-san! And Itsumi as well!'' He smiled relieved.

The two made their way over to the blue-haired boy.

''Where have you been? We got separated!'' Seiko spoke.

Kaito frowned.

''I have no idea. I found myself waking up in some sort of broadcast room here. I have no memories how I ended up there, though, or how I lost you or Takashi.'' He replied.

''Glad to see you're okay.'' Yuuto smiled at Kaito.

''Same to you, man.'' He replied.

He then suddenly remembered what Misaki had asked him. A gloomy feeling instantly fell over him.

''I hoped to find you, Itsumi.'' He spoke with a sad undertone.

Mochida looked worried and Yuuto narrowed his eyes a bit.

''What's wrong?'' He asked alarmed.

''I… I don't know how to say this.'' Kaito spoke, his gaze filled with sadness.

''Yoshida… Did something happen?'' Seiko asked worried.

Kaito swallowed and then, looked straight at Seiko and Yuuto.

''Upon wandering these halls, I stumbled across Kagome-san.'' He began.

Yuuto's eyes widened.

''Kagome?'' He exclaimed.

Kaito nodded.

''She… She was injured. So I brought her to the infirmary. She had lost a lot of blood and I tried to save her… but I failed.''

Surprisingly, Kaito felt tears streaming over his cheeks.

''I-I failed to save her. And now… Kagome… Kagome is dead.'' HE muttered.

Yuuto dropped to his knees, his eyes wide.

''Kagome… dead…?'' He managed to bring out.

Seiko covered her nose and mouth with her hands, her eyes widened as well.

''Misaki-san… is dead?'' She repeated.

Kaito nodded, looking at the ground.

''I'm so sorry! I was the only one who could save her and I failed.'' He shouted.

''Yoshida…'' Seiko spoke softly.

She walked over towards the brown-haired boy and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

''You did everything you could, didn't you? I know you. You wouldn't let her bleed to death like that. If you couldn't save her, then no one could.'' Seiko tried to cheer him up.

Kaito looked up at his female friend and the look Seiko saw in his eyes pierced through her like a blade. It was filled with hurt and sadness. She soon felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks too. She instantly wrapped her arms around Kaito and pulled him close. In the mean time, Yuuto was still on his knees, eyes wide. He couldn't believe it.

''Kagome…'' He muttered.

Then, he jumped up and dashed through the hallways, trying to find the infirmary.

''Itsumi-kun, MATTE!'' Seiko shouted.

''ITSUMI!'' Kaito shouted behind his as well.

The blue-haired boy didn't stop, though.

''Let's go after him.'' Kaito spoke serious to Seiko.

The girl looked back in panic.

''I can't run! I injured my right ankle and can't walk.'' She replied.

''Then let me help you.'' Kaito immediately said, supporting the girl.

Upon holding her close like that, his heartbeat suddenly intensified. Why? Seiko was just a classmate to him… right? Besides, she was not into guys and he liked Hanazono Yuuki. He shoved the idea of Seiko away and focused on getting her safely towards the infirmary. It took them a while, but they eventually made it towards the infirmary, where the door was left open. They heard sobbing coming from the inside and when they entered, they saw Yuuto on his knees next to the infirmary bed Misaki's body was laying on.

''Kagome…'' He kept muttering.

He had buried his face in the crook of her neck and sobbed. His fingers were intertwined with hers.

''Itsumi-kun…'' Seiko whispered, feeling the tears streaming down once again.

Upon seeing Misaki's lifeless body again, Kaito broke down as well. Guilt washed over him.

''I'm so sorry, Kagome-san. So, so sorry…'' He muttered.

Seiko grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Kaito looked at her with widened eyes, but Seiko just gave him a sad smile, tears dripping over her cheeks. Kaito gave a gentle squeeze and Seiko squeezed back. They both returned their gaze on the tragic scene in front of them.

''Itsumi…'' Kaito slowly spoke.

Yuuto looked up at the boy, his eyes blood shot and his hair messy.

''What?'' He asked.

''I… I had to deliver you a message from Kagome. She asked me to tell you something, once I would find you.'' He slowly begun.

Yuuto's eyes widened.

''What is it?''

''She… she loves you.'' Kaito stammered.

Upon hearing that, Yuuto screamed and hugged Misaki's lifeless body.

''FUCK, no! This is not how I wanted to hear it. Kagome… no, Misaki… I love you too.'' Yuuto sobbed.

Seiko bawled by seeing the scene.

''It's almost like one of those sad romance story in those drama movies I used to watch with my mother.'' She spoke.

''Except this is real. Deadly real…'' Kaito replied.

''Oh, god.'' Seiko murmured, tearing up even more.

She buried her face in Kaito's shoulder and sobbed loudly. Kaito rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. The three classmates stayed in the infirmary for a while longer, until Yuuto stood back up again and wiped his tears.

''Okay, I'm ready to move on.'' He spoke.

''Right. First, we need to get Seiko's ankle fixed up.'' Kaito replied.

He walked over towards the cabinet where he earlier had grabbed some bandages for Takashi and he started to treat Seiko's ankle. After a while, he was done and Seiko tried placing her right foot on the ground again. It still stung a bit, but it was bearable. She smiled at Kaito.

''Thank you.''

''It's nothing.'' He replied.

Yuuto already had walked towards the door.

''Let's leave.'' He spoke emotionless.

It was clear he was trying to keep his composure.

''Uhn…'' Seiko spoke sadly.

She looked over her shoulder one last time, before leaving the infirmary.

''Misaki… _sayonara._''

**-X-**

Kishinuma Haruna and Tsukino Ryuu had left the poolside behind and were now walking through the halls of Heavenly Host. Ryuu had grabbed Haruna's tiny hand and was determined not to let it go anymore. The two walked side by side, trying to find an exit or somebody else they knew. The walked up the first floor and suddenly, Haruna screamed.

''What?!'' Ryuu asked alarmed.

Haruna whimpered and closed her eyes, hiding behind Ryuu.

''L-Look ahead. Isn't that Takashi-kun?''

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and looked down the hallway, until they stopped upon a body with its skull crushed and his intestines out of his body.

''FUCK!'' Ryuu cursed in shock.

''D-Do you think it's him?'' Haruna asked.

''I'm sure… He's wearing our school uniform.'' Ryuu replied serious.

Haruna sniffed.

''I want to get out of here.''

''Let's go downstairs again.'' Ryuu suggested.

Haruna nodded and together, they headed back towards the staircase. Before leaving, though, Ryuu looked over his shoulder.

''Takashi… I'm sorry, man. Rest in peace.''

Then, the two lovers walked down the staircase and came back onto the main floor. Suddenly, Haruna stopped.

''Do you hear that?'' She asked.

''What?'' Ryuu frowned.

''It sounds like somewhere is a commotion going on. I hear all kinds of sobbing.'' Haruna spoke with a sad frown.

''It could be a trap.'' Ryuu said warily.

Then, they both heard the shouts of two people they knew very well. It was far in the distance, though.

''Itsumi-kun, _matte!_''

''ITSUMI!''

Ryuu's eyes widened.

''Itsumi-kun...? That's Yuuto! They're talking about Yuuto!'' He exclaimed.

''And those voices belong to Yoshida-san and Mochida-san!'' Haruna added.

''Let's go look for them!''

They started walking down the hallways, new fire burning in them. Their friends were close by. Haruna and Ryuu turned right and left, but didn't manage to find them.

''Where did they go?'' Haruna asked with a worried glance.

''Maybe they went inside a classroom or something.'' Ryuu replied.

''No way!'' Haruna exclaimed. ''Searching off all these rooms is gonna take such a long time!''

''Let's keep moving and keep our ears open for any sounds.'' Ryuu suggested.

Haruna nodded and the two proceeded to walk. After a while, Haruna caught sobs again and a frustrated scream.

''That's Itsumi-kun, screaming!'' She exclaimed.

''Fuck! Let's go!'' Ryuu shouted.

They ran towards the direction they had heard the screaming come from and ended up in a certain hallway. They opened the door of a classroom and peaked inside, but it was empty. They opened another door, but it was just a broom closet with a body in it. Haruna stumbled back and kept in her scream.

''Eww!'' She exclaimed, quickly closing the door again.

Then suddenly, a door opened and Yuuto walked outside, quickly followed by Kaito and Seiko.

''Itsumi-kun! Mochida-san! Yoshida-kun!'' Haruna exclaimed happily.

The three looked up and Seiko's sad face immediately turned into a bright one.

''Kishinuma-san!'' She exclaimed.

The girl ran towards the blunette and hugged the shy girl tight.

''I'm so glad you're alive!'' Haruna exclaimed.

''I'm so happy to see you, too!'' Seiko replied.

In the mean time, Ryuu greeted the two boys.

''So glad to see you alive, man.'' Kaito smiled at Ryuu.

''Same back to you two.'' Ryuu replied.

''Things have been crazy here.'' Yuuto frowned.

''I'm glad we're together, now. With a group this big, it increases our chance of surviving.'' Kaito spoke with a smile.

''Let's hope that's true.'' Ryuu replied.

The two girls joined up with the boys. Haruna frowned for a moment.

''I heard a commotion going on here. Is everything all right?'' She asked.

The others looked sad.

''Kagome died recently. Her body is in the infirmary.'' Seiko spoke sadly.

Haruna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

''No!'' She exclaimed.

''Fucking cut it out with the deaths!'' Ryuu roared angrily, slamming his fist against the wall.

''Have there been deaths with you guys, too?'' Kaito asked.

Haruna's eyes immediately watered.

''Yuuki-chan…'' She muttered.

Then, she cried and Ryuu walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Kaito and Seiko gasped.

''Hanazono…san?'' Seiko stammered.

''She's… dead?'' Kaito added.

Haruna nodded. Seiko and Kaito shared a look and strangely, stayed calm. Sure, they felt the hurt and their hearts felt broken, but they felt comfort with one another.

''Kishinuma-san… I'm so sorry.'' Yuuto spoke sincere.

Haruna wiped her tears.

''We also came across the body of Takashi moments ago on the first floor.'' Ryuu spoke serious.

Upon hearing that, Kaito and Seiko gasped again.

''W-What? Takashi-kun is dead as well?'' Seiko asked.

Suddenly, Kaito started to roar and started throwing punches against the wall, his knuckles beginning to bleed.

''GRAAAAAAAH! FUCKING CUT IT OUT!'' He shouted on top of his lungs.

''YOSHIDA, YAMETE!'' Seiko shrieked

''Yoshida-kun, calm down!'' Haruna shouted too.

Yuuto and Ryuu walked over towards the brown-haired boy and both grabbed one of his arms. Then, they started dragging him away from the wall, while Kaito tried to writhe free.

''LET ME GO!'' He shouted angry.

''No! We care about you!'' Yuuto replied.

''I know slamming against walls is tempting sometimes, heck I do it myself all the time, but it doesn't solve anything!'' Ryuu shouted too.

Kaito then stopped fighting and just went limb.

''All of our friends… they're dead.'' He spoke, his voice thick.

''The only people who are alive are us five.'' Seiko spoke sadly.

Upon hearing this, the eyes of Haruna and Ryuu widened.

''Wait, what?'' They exclaimed.

The others explained the deaths of Rin and Miku.

''No way…'' Haruna cried.

''Fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' Ryuu exclaimed.

''So we lost half of the people we came here with.'' Yuuto spoke sadly.

''We need to get out of here, before nobody makes it out of here alive.'' Ryuu spoke determined.

''But how?'' Haruna asked desperately.

Then, a flash of blue filled the hallways and the five students closed their eyes. When the blue light faded, Shinohara Seiko was standing in front of them.

''Seiko.'' Shinohara spoke to Seiko.

''Shinohara-san!'' Seiko exclaimed.

''W-Who is that?'' Yuuto asked scared.

Seiko quickly explained the story about Shinohara Seiko.

''Seiko, I have the power to get you five back. The number of people is slim enough now.'' She spoke.

''What do we have to do?''

''Find the child spirits and the new Sachiko and appease them. Make Sachiko show remorse for what she did. Here is the list of things you need to find.''

She looked each and every one of them in the eye.

''Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno… Those are the names of the three child spirits. Find Ryou Yoshizawa's woven bracelet he got from his mom, find Tokiko Tsuji's hair accessory and find Yuki Kanno's missing eye. For Sachiko… you must find her and let the three child spirits talk to her, after you have appeased them first. Then, the barrier around this dimension is at its thinnest and you have to get outside as quickly as possible, before the school bell rings seven times. Then, once outside, you have to perform the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm once again for every person present, plus one additional time for Sachiko herself. That's your only chance of getting home. Now, off you go!'' She explained.

Then, she vanished.

''Shinohara!'' Seiko exclaimed.

She smiled a sad smile.

''Thank you.'' She whispered.

''Okay, time to find those items.'' Kaito spoke.

''Let's split it in groups of three.'' Yuuto spoke.

''But then one person will be alone!'' Haruna exclaimed.

''I will go on my own.'' Yuuto spoke.

''That's dangerous!'' Seiko protested.

''It's the fastest way! It will take far too long otherwise!'' He replied.

Ryuu sighed.

''He has a point.''

Everybody looked worried, but gave in eventually.

''Okay. Kishinuma and Tsukino you two go look for Tokiko Tsuji's hair accessory.'' Yuuto ordered.

The two lovers nodded.

''Mochida and Yoshida… you two go look for Ryou Yoshizawa's bracelet. I will go look for Yuki Kanno's missing eye.'' Yuuto ordered the other two.

Seiko and Yoshida nodded as well.

''Where do we meet up once we find our respective item?'' Kaito asked.

''Let's meet up here in front of the infirmary.'' Yuuto spoke.

The others nodded.

''Off we go.'' Haruna said.

The three teams split up and went on their respective search.

**End of CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! I noticed the reviews I receive on this story went down… Do you guys not like it anymore? Do I really suck that much as an author? I'm so sorry if that's the case. I'm so ashamed of myself. Even though, I still want to finish this story. Please bare with me. It's only two more chapters from now on. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I will see you lovelies next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	10. Finding the items!

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Second to last chapter! We're almost done! I want to thank you guys for the reviews I received on my last chapter! I was a bit depressed and convinced my story was crap. But you lovelies said a lot of sweet things! Thank you so much! ~ You guys are amazing!**

**Also, did you notice my new avatar on my profile? I tried to find an anime girl that resembles me most as how I look like in real life. This girl was perfect! So now you guys have an idea how I look like and how I act, teehee!**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! xoxo**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Mochida Seiko and Yoshida Kaito were strolling down the hallways, on the lookout for a woven bracelet that belonged to Ryou Yoshizawa. The two were silent and there was an awkward atmosphere around the two. Kaito felt like he was going to go mad with the silence, so he forced himself to speak up.

''Where could that bracelet be?'' He asked.

''I don't know. If I knew, we would've had it by now.'' Seiko replied, matter-of-factly.

Kaito grinned.

''Ehehe, you're right.''

Seiko laughed a bit too.

''Is something the matter?'' Kaito asked slowly.

Seiko looked at her own feet with a sad glare, while she continued walking.

''Just thinking.'' She replied.

''About Hanazono…?'' Kaito asked silent.

He had to admit his thoughts were with the white-haired girl as well. Seiko nodded.

''Uhn…''

''I still can't believe it.'' Kaito spoke, as his put his hands into his pockets and looked sad.

''Me neither… Hanazono-san… dead. She's never coming back.'' Seiko spoke, tears forming in her eyes.

''I knew…'' Kaito slowly begun.

Seiko looked up.

''Knew about what?'' She asked.

''Your crush.'' Kaito spoke.

Seiko's eyes widened.

''No way… that's impossible.''

''I knew you liked Hanazono-san from the start.'' Kaito smiled sadly.

''But you did too.'' Seiko replied.

Kaito chuckled, but there was nothing funny he was laughing at.

''I did.'' He spoke sadly.

''So the girl we were both in love with, is gone.'' Seiko spoke.

''Yep.'' Kaito replied, letting the 'p' pop.

Seiko sighed sadly. Kaito looked over at the girl and started taking her in. Beatiful, soft-looking, short, shoulder-length, dark brown hair that bounced a bit with every step she took. Her bangs covered her big, deep-brown eyes and long lashes framed them. Her skin was of a nice fair complex and flawless. She had a cute little button nose and full rose-colored lips. Kaito found himself blushing. Did he just checked her out? Seiko noticed him staring and cocked her head a little to the side.

''What?'' She asked.

''N-Nothing.'' Kaito immediately replied.

He forced his stare back straight.

''Hmm… okay.'' Seiko replied, not sure why he was looking at her like that.

She glanced back at the brown-haired boy and studied him as well. He had a very sweet, child-like appearance. His dark brown hair, definitely darker than hers, looked soft and was cut on neck-length. He was tall, easily hovering above her, and quite muscled, although not as muscled as the deceased jocks or Ryuu, equal with Yuuto. He had clear green eyes that almost shone in the darkness and soft lashes framing them. He had a fair skin complex, just like her and he was wearing his white button-up shirt with his school blazer loose over it. The tightness of the blazer showed off his arm muscles pretty well and Seiko wondered why she never had seen that before. He was actually quite handsome and not that child-like as he appeared at first sight. Unlike her earlier, Kaito hadn't noticed her staring at him. A tiny shade of red appeared on her cheeks and she coughed and looked straight ahead.

''Seen something already?'' She quickly asked.

''Nope. Maybe we should move up a floor.'' Kaito replied.

Seiko nodded and the two walked over towards a staircase. Seiko stumbled on the first step, since her ankle still was hurting a bit and she lost her footing and balance. Luckily, Kaito was behind her and caught her in his arms. Seiko blushed a fierce shade of red.

''A-Arigato…'' She thanked him, while the boy helped her back on her feet.

Kaito smiled.

''Careful.'' He warned her playfully.

The accident had caused some butterflies to erupt in his stomach. _Kaito, stop it!_ He scolded himself. He tried to convince himself of the fact that he did NOT have feelings for Seiko. In the mean time, Seiko's heart-rate had fastened and she felt her face heat up. _Why am I feeling this way? I'm a lesbian… right? Or do I have feelings for boys too? Could it be that I'm a bi-sexual instead of a lesbian? Do I really like Yoshida-kun in that kind of way?_ She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts and at the same time, the two proceeded up the staircase until they both reached the first floor.

''_You two are close. This is the right floor._'' They heard a friendly voice echo through the corridor.

''Who's that?'' Kaito asked.

''It's not Shinohara.'' Seiko replied.

She frowned.

''Who are you?'' She asked serious.

''_Trust me. I mean you no harm. I'm a friend of Shinohara-san._'' The girl voice replied.

A flash of blue appeared and suddenly, in front of them stood a cute girl with brown hair, a tiny pigtail on top of her head with pink beads around it and clear green eyes. She smiled sweetly.

''I'm Suzumoto Mayu.'' She smiled.

''You're wearing the Kisaragi uniform.'' Kaito spoke shocked.

Mayu smiled.

''I was a classmate of Shinohara and your parents, Mochida-san.'' She spoke towards Seiko.

''N-No way.'' Seiko smiled.

''Anyway, I can't tell you the exact whereabouts of the item you two are looking for. However, I _am_ allowed to give you hints.'' She spoke.

Kaito suddenly felt anger burning in his chest.

''What do you think this is. Some sort of silly treasure hunt?! People are dying here!'' He roared angry, his eyes narrowed at the ghost-girl in front of him.

Mayu took a step back and looked scared.

''I-I don't rule this place. This is all I can do. The new Sachiko made it like this. She put a cast on all of us. We can't tell you the exact whereabouts. We just… can't. The only thing I can manage is giving you two hints.'' She spoke in an apologetic manner.

Seiko smiled.

''We really appreciate that, Suzumoto-san.'' She smiled.

Mayu seemed to relax. She started to fade again and gained a blue color.

''Just follow my hints.'' She spoke.

Then, she vanished. Seiko smiled and then turned towards Kaito, gaining a scowl.

''There was no need to yell at her like that.'' She scolded her classmate.

''I thought she was toying with us!'' Kaito defended himself.

''She told us she was a friend of Shinohara-san!'' Seiko spoke.

''She could be lying!'' Kaito shouted back.

''God, why are you so stubborn?'' Seiko growled.

''I ONLY WANTED TO PROTECT YOU.'' Kaito exclaimed.

Then, he realized what he had blurted out and he gained a shade of red on his cheeks.

''I… um… just forget about it.''

He turned his back towards Seiko and started walking, the latter looking at his back in shock. She felt her cheeks burning and didn't know what to do for a second, before her senses kicked back in. She sprinted and caught up with Kaito.

''Yoshida… thanks.'' She smiled.

Kaito looked at her.

''D-Don't mention it.'' He stammered back.

The two turned around the hall and walked it down, until they heard Mayu's voice again.

''_Stop._''

The two halted.

''What? Are we close?'' Kaito asked.

''_From the spot where you two are standing on, follow these instructions. Nine 'o clock, twelve 'o clock, twelve 'o clock. nine 'o clock, six' o clock, nine 'o clock._''

Then, it remained silent.

''Great. Clock times. What the fuck are we supposed to do with that?'' Kaito scolded.

''It's a clue.'' Seiko spoke.

''No shit, Sherlock.'' Kaito growled.

Seiko gave him an annoyed glare.

''Well, if you're so smart, why don't you tell me what it means, huh?''

Kaito sighed.

''Why would she mention clock times?''

''Let's try to visualize a clock in front of us.'' Seiko suggested.

The two closed their eyes.

''Okay, the first time she said was nine 'o clock.''

''I see that time in front of me. What could it mean?'' Kaito asked.

Then suddenly, Seiko's eyes snapped open and she started to grin.

''I got it!'' She smiled.

Kaito looked at her.

''What?''

''It's a puzzle! I remember doing these when I was a little girl. You have to go in the direction the clock tells you to. Nine 'o clock means 'go left'.'' Seiko smiled.

Kaito started thinking about it and smiled too.

''Oh, I got it as well. Twelve 'o clock is straight ahead. Three 'o clock would be to the right and six 'o clock would be backwards.''

Seiko nodded.

''Yep.''

She then frowned.

''I did forget all the times she mentioned, though.''

Kaito smiled.

''I remembered.''

Seiko looked at him with an open mouth.

''What are you, a psychic?''

Kaito chuckled.

''No, but I do have a very good memory.'' He replied.

Seiko smiled.

''So it's nine, twelve, twelve, nine, six, nine.'' Kaito spoke.

''Great! So, the first time is nine. In other words, left.'' Seiko replied.

''Why don't you do the moves and I tell you how to move?'' Kaito suggested.

Seiko nodded. Kaito backed away a little and Seiko made one step to the left, making sure her body kept facing the same direction as how she started.

''Okay, next one.'' She spoke.

''Twelve 'o clock, so straight ahead.'' Kaito told her.

Seiko stepped one step straight forward.

''Again.'' Kaito said.

Seiko repeated it.

''Now, again to the left.'' Kaito spoke.

Seiko obeyed.

''Now, one step backwards.'' Kaito said.

Seiko stepped backwards as her was told.

''And now, to the left.'' Kaito spoke the final order.

Seiko obeyed.

''And now?'' She asked.

''I suggest there's something underneath you.'' Kaito frowned.

He walked over to her and kneeled down, knocking on the rotten board Seiko was standing on. It made a hollow sound. Kaito knocked on a different one and that one sounded way less hollow. Seiko's eyes lit up.

''There's some space underneath here.'' She smiled.

''Let's try and see if we can get that loose floorboard out.'' Kaito spoke.

He grabbed the corner of the board, which was sticking out a bit and used all his arm power to lift it up. It made a cracking sound and the wood splintered apart.

''I see something!'' Seiko gasped happily.

She reached down with her arm and grabbed a tiny black box.

''Got it.'' She smiled.

Kaito dropped the floorboard and walked over to her.

''Let's open it.'' He said.

Seiko nodded and removed the lit. In it was a black, woven bracelet.

''This is it!'' Seiko smiled happily.

''_Good job, you two._'' They heard Mayu's voice echo through the hallway.

''Thanks, Suzumoto-san.'' Kaito smiled. ''And sorry for earlier.

''_It's okay. Now, go! Reunite with your friends!_'' Mayu ushered.

Seiko nodded.

''She's right. Let's go, Yoshida!''

''Sure thing.''

**-X-**

Kishinuma Haruna and Tsukino Ryuu were walking through the hallways, Haruna clenching onto Ryuu's shirtless arm. She still hadn't gotten used to him being shirtless. Kei had practically destroyed his school uniform, so he was forced to walk bare-chested. The others had asked what happened, Ryuu explained it and they further hadn't paid attention to it. Haruna, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off of his six-pack, broad chest and low V-sign above his trousers. He almost looked like a model, that jet-black, straight hair framing his face, a couple of strands in front of his face, his ice-blue eyes soul-piercing. Haruna had to pinch herself in order to believe this was her boyfriend. Ryuu looked at her and saw her tinged cheeks.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''N-Nothing.'' Haruna muttered back with an embarrassed look.

Ryuu chuckled and kinda suspected what she was getting so flustered about.

''I'm sorry about my shirt.'' He laughed.

Haruna turned red.

''I-It's not your fault. I'm already happy you aren't injured.'' She stammered back.

''You know I would do anything for you, right?'' He suddenly said, his voice a bit husky.

Haruna turned even more red and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea what, so she just stayed silent, her face bright red. Ryuu chuckled.

''Oh god, why are you so cute?'' He smiled.

Haruna reached the shade of a tomato and gently shoved him.

''S-Stop it.'' She muttered embarrassed.

Ryuu laughed, but stopped. He knew the shy girl wasn't the type for sexy talk. His eyes widened when he heard her speak up.

''Y-You're far too sexy for me.'' She softly murmured, as if she didn't want him to hear.

That sentence caused a warm feeling to rush through his body and he instantly spun her around and wrap her arms around her tiny body. Haruna suddenly felt herself getting pressed against his chest and let out a yelp.

''R-Ryuu, what are you doing?'' She exclaimed.

''I love you.'' He spoke in her hair.

Haruna could explode due to heat, but also out of happiness. She felt his strong muscles bulge underneath her hands, which were placed on his chest and she smelled his scent. It reminded her of pine and another manly scent she couldn't quite place. It made butterflies fly through her stomach and she tip-toed, desperately trying to get a taste of his lips. Ryuu's eyes widened when he felt her lips on his own and he let out a possessive growl and wrapped his arms around her fragile frame. Haruna kept her hands on Ryuu's chest, balancing herself on her toes and Ryuu held her in place. Ryuu opened his mouth to let his tongue stroke over Haruna's lips and the shy girl gave him access, even though making out like this still embarrassed her. Ryuu immediately shoved his tongue in her mouth dominantly and explored the moist cavern. Haruna moaned and it turned on Ryuu even more. He pushed her against the wall and putted a little more force in their kiss. Haruna felt her body warm up and she held one hand through his hair. Ryuu growled upon feeling this and his mouth left hers, only to trail down her neck. Haruna gasped when she felt his warm breath upon her sensitive skin and he nibbled, bit and sucked on the skin underneath her collarbone.

''R-Ryuu.'' She muttered, her body trembling.

''You're fucking mine, you hear that? MINE.'' Ryuu growled possessively, his mouth staying in contact with her skin.

Haruna blushed even more.

''R-Ryuu…''

She then felt a sudden hard pressure on her skin and she gasped. She realized in shock that Ryuu was placing a hickey on her skin.

''That's my mark on you. To let everyone know _this_ is _mine_.'' He spoke dominantly.

Butterflies flew through Haruna's stomach and she immediately placed her lips on Ryuu's again, who kissed her back with as much passion.

''_You two have it going here_.'' They suddenly heard a giggling voice.

They let go off of each other and looked up with a shock.

''W-Who's there?'' Haruna asked scared.

''Get behind me.'' Ryuu ordered, placing an arm in front of her in a protective manner.

''_Don't worry. I don't bite_.'' The mature, female voice sounded.

A flash of blue filled the corridor and a woman dressed in a pink top with a pink blazer and a dark-blue pencil skirt appeared. She was wearing a panda-necklace and seemed very friendly.

''Are you a ghost?'' Haruna asked.

The woman nodded.

''Although I'm not evil. I have wandered these halls, just like you all have. I'm a teacher. You can call me Yui-Sensei.'' She smiled.

''Have you been a teacher in Kisaragi Academy?'' Ryuu asked.

Yui-sensei nodded.

''I have. I got here with a couple of my students. Two of them are your parents, Kishinuma-san.'' She spoke, directing her sentence more to Haruna.

Haruna gasped.

''You were my parents' teacher?'' She asked.

Yui-sensei nodded and smiled.

''Ah… your mother, the class president. And your father, the delinquent. Although he has a heart of gold.'' She recalled the memories.

Upon hearing about her parents, Haruna suddenly started to cry. Yui-sensei frowned.

''I'm sorry. I know you miss them. That's why I am here. I'm going to help you two. You see, I'm a friend of Shinohara-san. And I know about your quest for Tokiko Tsuji's hair accessory. I know it's whereabouts, but I sadly can't tell you. The new Sachiko has prevented me from doing so. I can only give you two hints. But I do hope I can help you two as best as I can.''

''Yui-sensei… arigato.'' Haruna smiled.

''No problem. Now… head out. You will hear from me if you're on the right track.'' She smiled.

Then, she suddenly started to glow blue again and she vanished.

''_Good luck_.'' It echoed through the hallways.

Haruna smiled and turned towards Ryuu.

''Yay! We have help from a good spirit!''

Ryuu smiled back at her.

''We better continue our search for that hair accessory.'' He spoke, his face turning serious again.

Haruna nodded.

''Let's go!''

Before they walked, though, Ryuu bend forward and quickly stole a kiss from her. Haruna blushed and brought a hand to her lips and Ryuu chuckled.

''Come on.''

Then, he dragged his girlfriend along and the two continued their search for their respective item.

**-X-**

Itsumi Yuuto wandered the hallways alone. He had specially chosen for the fact to be alone. He couldn't bare to be around anyone right now. He needed time to grief. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he didn't let out a sob. He grieved in silence.

''Miku… Misaki… I miss you two so much.'' He spoke to himself.

His life was pointless to him now. Those two women were his everything and without them, he didn't saw a reason to move on.

''I might as well die here, right now.'' He spoke depressed.

Then, darkness consumed him.

''Come and get me. Kill me. I won't run. Come for me!'' He shouted in the void.

The black-purple-ish mist entered through his nose, his mouth, his ears and completely engulfed him in darkness. Before Yuuto let himself pass out, a voice shook him out of his trance.

''_Are you giving up?_'' He suddenly heard a male voice.

Yuuto looked up.

''W-What?'' He asked.

A flash of blue was seen and suddenly, in front of him, stood a boy in the Kisaragi school uniform. He had dark blue hair and was wearing a set of glasses.

''I know what it feels like to lose all hope.'' He said, looking to the side.

''What do you mean?'' Yuuto asked.

''I was trapped here once, too, together with some classmates and the girl I loved. She meant everything to me. And she died here. I saw no reason to live anymore. So I killed myself.'' **(A/N: In the anime, Morishige gets killed by Kizami, but in the game, his death is a bit unclear but it implies that he killed himself. I'm sticking with that.)**

Yuuto's eyes widened.

''No way…'' He spoke.

The boy looked at him in a serious manner.

''Please don't make the same mistake that I did. I killed myself in the hope of finding her in death. But instead, I'm wandering these hallways as a ghost, feeling the pain of death every second. And I didn't find my crush. I know she's somewhere here. But this school keeps preventing it happen that I meet her. Don't kill yourself, just because you want to be with your loved ones again. Because I can tell you, you won't meet up with them. You still have friends out here who care about you. You are not alone. Keep fighting for them. Both of your parents are still alive, right? That's practically a miracle. So keep fighting to go back to them.''

Yuuto was stunned by his words. The darkness that once consumed him started to fade and eventually completely disappeared.

''You… who are you?''

''My name is Sakutaro Morishige.'' The boy spoke.

''Thank you…'' Yuuto spoke, feeling his eyes tearing up.

Morishige smiled a sad smile.

''Now go and find that eye ball. You need it to help your friends, right? I'll help you as well.'' He spoke.

Yuuto nodded. He continued his search and by thinking logically, the first place he went to, was the science lab. He ended up by the shelf where all kinds of organs and other disgusting things were potted and lined up on the shelf.

''Gross…'' Yuuto muttered.

He studied all the pots, one by one and eventually came upon a bottle with a bright, blue eye in it. It had a label on it.

''Yuki Kanno.'' Yuuto red out loud.

His eyes widened. That was the name of the ghost he was supposed to find the eye for.

''No way, I already got it?''

''_I already had a feeling you didn't need my help. You seem like a smart boy, Itsumi-kun._'' The voice of Morishige echoed through the science lab.

Yuuto smiled.

''Arigato…''

He then grabbed a hold of the glass jar that contained Yuki's eye.

''Time to head back.'' He spoke determined.

And with that, he left the classroom, new fire burning in him. He was going to get out of here. At least, that's what he would fight for.

**-X-**

Haruna and Ryuu had finally found their respective item, after solving some sort of clock puzzle from Yui-sensei. Haruna was holding onto the hair pin and she and Ryuu were walking backwards towards the infirmary. Once coming there, they noticed they were the last to arrive.

''No way, everybody is here already.'' Haruna smiled.

''We did a good job!'' Seiko grinned.

''So, we got all the items now?'' Yuuto asked.

Everybody showed their item.

''_Good._'' A voice suddenly sounded.

Shinohara appeared in front of them once again.

''I'm glad my friends were able to help you all.'' She smiled.

The group smiled back. Then, Shinohara's glare went serious.

''Now, it's time to find the ghosts and return their item to them. After that, head out to find Sachiko. Once the moment arrives to appease her, the ghosts will appear to help you. Now, go! No time to lose!'' She said.

The others nodded.

''Let's go!'' The five classmates chimed.

''Are we going to split up again?'' Kaito asked.

''I think that, with appeasing the ghosts, that will be far too dangerous.'' Ryuu spoke seriously.

''So, we're gonna find them one by one?'' Seiko asked.

''If you're lucky, those two girl ghosts are together. They're often seen together.'' Yuuto concluded.

''Okay, let's head out then.'' Seiko said.

The five started to walk away from the infirmary, but not before Yuuto glanced over his shoulder one last time.

''Misaki… goodbye. I love you.'' He muttered softly.

Then, the group headed up the staircase towards the first floor.

''Let's start our search here.'' Kaito said.

The others nodded and the group of five walked around. They opened classroom doors and peeked everywhere they could. Normally, it would be the opposite and they would do everything to _not_ find the ghosts, but everybody carried that spark of faith around this time. _Maybe… we _can_ go home…_ Haruna thought with a smile. She was holding onto Ryuu's arm and Seiko, Kaito and Yuuto were walking in front of them, the three of them opening doors and peeking.

''Ryuu, why don't you help searching?'' Kaito asked.

''Not a chance. I'm staying as close to Haruna as I can.'' Ryuu replied.

Seiko turned around and grinned.

''Eehhh? What's this? Are you finally going to confess?'' She smiled in her pervy way.

''Well… actually…'' Haruna started to blush. ''We're already dating.''

The other three students looked surprised.

''Eeehhh? You two are already dating?'' Kaito repeated.

''Congrats, you two!'' Yuuto smiled.

''YESSSS! I knew it! I knew you two were going to end up together.'' Seiko grinned.

Haruna blushed shyly and Ryuu scratched the back of his head awkwardly, while smiling a small smile.

''You two look so cute together! Come on, kiss for me.'' Seiko urged.

''Mochida, you perv!'' Yuuto replied, shaking his head.

''I don't care. I wanna see LOOOOOVEEEEE.'' Seiko grinned.

Haruna blushed even more.

''M-Mochida-san!'' She spoke shyly.

Seiko laughed.

''Just kidding~ ''

Kaito rolled his eyes and laughed.

''Well, shall we continue our search now?''

Haruna suddenly stopped.

''There's no need for that anymore. Look!'' She exclaimed, while pointing forward.

The ghost of Ryou Yoshizawa was approaching.

''Give it back…'' He muttered.

Seiko and Kaito immediately backed away, remembering what he had done to Rin.

''I-I'm not going to appease him!'' Seiko spoke scared.

Kaito looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. She truly was terrified. He took a deep breath and took the woven bracelet from her.

''Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.'' He spoke in some sort of husky voice.

He then proceeded to walk over towards the ghost-spirit, leaving Seiko with tinged cheeks and an open mouth.

''Hey you.'' Kaito began.

The ghost looked at him with scary eyes.

''Your name is Ryou Yoshizawa, right?'' Kaito continued.

The boy lowered his arms and looked shocked.

''I found what you are looking for. Here!'' Kaito spoke.

He threw the woven bracelet his way. Ryou suddenly started to materialize and became a human boy. He smiled happily.

''Thank you.'' He said in a childlike boyish voice.

He smiled and then, slowly vanished. Once he was gone, Kaito fell on his knees.

''Yoshida!'' Seiko exclaimed, immediately running towards him.

''Don't worry, I'm fine.'' Kaito said with a smile. ''It's just the tension falling off of me.''

''Thank god. I was so scared something would happen to you.'' Seiko spoke.

In the background, Haruna was seen sharing a meaningful glare with Ryuu and Yuuto, the two boys grinning back.

''You two look so cute together! Come on, kiss for me.'' Ryuu repeated Seiko's earlier used words.

Seiko went red and Kaito looked shocked and embarrassed.

''W-What do you mean? We're not dating or something.'' Seiko replied.

''I don't care. I wanna see LOOOOOVEEEEE.'' Ryuu grinned, again repeating Seiko's own words.

Seiko stammered at Kaito with a red face.

''I-I don't know what they're talking about.'' She stammered embarrassed.

''So… you don't have a thing for me?'' Kaito slowly asked.

Disappointment fell over him. Seiko blushed.

''Well… I… Uhmm…'' She stammered embarrassed.

''Oh, for fuck's sake, just kiss her!'' Yuuto grinned, turning to Kaito.

Kaito, who didn't seem to care about anything at this moment, pulled Seiko close and smashed his lips onto hers. Haruna clapped, Ryuu whistled and Yuuto let out a 'woohoo'. Seiko couldn't believe what was happening, but soon found herself kissing back. She guessed she liked Kaito all along, after all. When Kaito pulled away, Seiko was left in shock.

''So… what now?'' Kaito asked.

''Fucking kiss me again.'' Seiko grinned.

Kaito grinned back and the two started making out.

''Easy, lovebirds.'' Yuuto grinned.

''We got a quest to complete.'' Ryuu added.

''Oh, come on. Let them.'' Haruna smiled, feeling happy for her friends.

After a while, Seiko and Kaito stopped making out and went to stand up, since they were still on their knees.

''You two are adorable.'' Haruna smiled.

''Can we go now.'' Kaito stammered awkwardly, feeling embarrassed talking about what just happened.

''Let's go.'' Yuuto smiled.

The group proceeded to head out, until they countered the two ghost girls. Immediately, all the playfulness around them disappeared and they knew this was serious business. Ryuu stepped forward and looked at Yuuto.

''Let's do it together.'' He spoke.

Yuuto nodded. They both headed towards their respective ghost and offered her the item.

''This objects belong to you two, right?'' Ryuu began.

''We know who you two are and what happened to you. Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno, right?'' Yuuto added.

The two ghost girls gasped. They both presented their items at the girls and the two of them started to materialize into normal elementary school girls, Tokiko Tsuji even gaining her head back and Yuki Kanno with two eyes again.

''Thank you, so much.'' Tokiko spoke with a smile.

''Now, find Sachiko. We'll be there.'' Yuki added.

Then, the two girls disappeared. Once they were gone, Ryuu and Yuuto let out a sigh.

''Man, that was terrifying.'' Yuuto spoke.

Ryuu nodded.

''Glad that's over.''

They returned towards the three others.

''Now, the only person remaining is Sachiko.'' Kaito said.

''Where could she be?'' Haruna asked.

''Shinohara-san… are you there somewhere?'' Seiko asked in the void.

''_Try to go underground. Find Sachiko's buried body. You're very close. Don't give up now._'' Shinohara's voice echoed through the empty hallways.

''Underground?'' Ryuu repeated.

''Did we hear that right?'' Seiko wondered.

''We did. We just need to find a way now how to get underground.'' Yuuto said.

''Isn't there a staircase somewhere that leads down?'' Kaito asked.

''We haven't seen one on our walks around here.'' Haruna spoke for her and Ryuu.

''Neither did we.'' Seiko spoke for her and Kaito.

''Maybe I know something.'' Yuuto said.

He somehow had this feeling where to go. It also could me Morishige helping him. Yuuto smiled. He was grateful for the boy. If only, before he left, could find a way to reunite him with his loved one.

''I'll do my best, Morishige. I promise.'' He muttered to himself.

**End of CHAPTER NINE**

**Author Note: Hi lovelies! Did you all enjoy this long chapter? The next chapter will be the final one, being extra long. It will involve Sachiko's appeasing and an epilogue about a coupe of days or weeks after Heavenly Host. And maybe, I will involve a happy twist in it. ;) Look forward to that! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'll tell you honestly, nobody is going to die anymore. I was doubting at first if I was going to let Yuuto die, but I loved the way how Morishige could help him out of his slumber. So I can happily say these are the five character that are going to make it out of Heavenly Host. Yay! ~ I see you lovelies next time! Lots of love! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	11. Going home

**Corpse Party: The next generation**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Multiple OC pairings **

**Author Note: Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of this story! We've come a long way! This will be the grand finale! And maybe, just maybe if I think this gets too long, the chapter will be divided in two chapters, but you'll read that at the other Author Note on the bottom when I'm done writing. Right now, I'm about to start! Enjoy the last chapter, lovelies! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**

**Warnings: Own OC's, canon, heavy language and swearing, character deaths and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Five students wandered the hallways of Heavenly Host, having survived all the torture of the cursed school so far and now on their way to the final battle. Itsumi Yuuto was walking up front and the four others were following him.

''So you say you've seen a door that will lead underground?'' Mochida Seiko asked the boy.

Yuuto frowned.

''I don't know for sure, but there's something about that door. It keeps appearing in my mind the entire time and I think one of the friendly ghosts I've encountered a while ago, tries to tell me something.'' He replied.

''Well, so far, they have helped us, so let's go with that instinct of yours, then.'' Kishinuma Haruna smiled.

She actually felt happy, which was practically a miracle in this school. She was alive, had the cutest boyfriend on the world, still had friends beside her and there was hope they could go home. _Back to my parents, _she thought hopeful.

Tsukino Ryuu looked at her from his eye corner and saw her smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He was sure to protect her till the end. They were nearing their end and he was set on bettering his life, once he managed to get out of this place. He would become more serious about school and actually start thinking about a future. A future with his Haruna. A smile graced his lips.

Seiko was in thoughts too. The short-haired girl was still pounding over the kiss she had with Kaito earlier. It had felt… magical. She only wasn't sure on what level they were now. Were they dating? Or still just friends? She looked thoughtful. Maybe she should just plainly ask him, once the two had some time again. Seiko also felt an excited feeling in her stomach. She was approaching home and she knew it. Once everything went well from now on, she would be able to see her parents again. She had missed them so much. She was determined to get home. So she could hug the life out of them.

Kaito also was thinking about stuff. His mind wandered back to all the events that had happened so far. He had seen so many gruesome things and he wondered if he ever would be able to get over all of it, once he got out of here. Luckily, he had Seiko by his side now. He still wasn't sure what they had together, now, but he was determined on finding out. He was precious to her and he wouldn't let her get hurt. He failed to see and save Hanazono-san, so he would anything to save Seiko from a similar fate.

Yuuto, who was walking up front, was thinking too. His mind kept flashing back to the moments he had lost Miku or when he found Misaki dead on that infirmary bed. A pang of hurt shot through his body every time, but he also kept thinking of what Morishige had said to him. There was no point in giving up. He would continue fighting. For them. He would get out of here. For them. He would survive. For them. He smiled a determined smile.

After a while of walking, the group of five reached the door Yuuto had mentioned and the blue-haired boy walked up to it. It had all kinds of protective charms upon it and Haruna grabbed her head.

''M-My head hurts.'' She stammered.

Ryuu looked worried and then noticed her nose was bleeding.

''Haruna, you're having a nosebleed.''

''Seiko, you too.'' Kaito spoke worried.

Seiko frowned a little in pain too and grabbed her head.

''I-It hurts.'' She muttered.

The three boys also felt the head-ache coming up.

''We're definitely in the right place. Otherwise, we wouldn't react this way.'' Yuuto frowned.

Kaito wiped some blood of his own nosebleed away.

''We gotta head on. Girls, stuff your nose with tissues. You gotta be strong for a while.'' He spoke to Haruna and Seiko.

The two nodded and decided to be brave for once. They wiped the blood of their nosebleeds away, while Yuuto was trying to find a way to break the lock that was keeping them from opening the door.

''Crap, how does this thing work?'' He muttered under his breath.

''Let me.'' Ryuu spoke simply.

He walked over to the door, then suddenly spun around and kicked the lock with some sort of ninja-kick. It shattered under his strength and the chains rattled, while they fell onto the ground. The group looked fascinated.

''Wow.'' Seiko spoke amazed.

''So hot.'' Haruna spoke dreamily.

''Ryuu, awesome. Let's keep moving.'' Yuuto spoke.

The others nodded. Haruna gladly held onto Ryuu's arm again. She felt so safe, knowing she had such a strong boyfriend. Ryuu pressed a kiss on her head and Haruna blushed. Yep, she was happy. The group descended down the large staircase in darkness, until they saw some light coming from below. The staircase stopped and the group was now standing in some sort of underground hallway, made of stone. Torches designed the walls and shone a flickering light through the hallways.

''I think we're on the right track.'' Kaito smiled.

''Where are we supposed to go?'' Seiko asked.

''This place looks like a maze.'' Haruna added.

''I have no idea.'' Yuuto sighed.

''Let's just try some things.'' Ryuu suggested.

The others nodded and they followed a hallway to the left. They suddenly saw a door in the wall and Seiko got curious.

''What's over here?'' She asked.

She opened the door and stepped inside. When she did, she immediately regretted it. She let out a yelp and felt the urge to vomit. The others looked shocked as well and took a couple steps back.

''What the fuck is this for room?'' Ryuu cursed, eyes widened.

''Ryuu…'' Haruna muttered scared, burying her face in his bare chest.

''There's blood, like, _everywhere._'' Kaito spoke shocked.

The room they were standing in was lit with lamps, unlike the halls, and there was a clear stench of death. The buzzing of flies was heard and there were buckets full with organs, one especially used for tongues. There was a wooden table with chains in the middle of the room and in the back was a closet and some dissection tools.

''Is this a torture room or something?'' Haruna asked scared.

Then, suddenly, they heard footsteps.

''_Hide_!'' The voice of Shinohara echoed through the room.

The five students panicked and the only option they saw was hiding underneath the table. Everybody held their breaths, while they heard the footsteps approaching. They sounded heavy, like an adult man was coming in and by the sounds of it, he was carrying something.

''Unnghlll….'' They heard the moaning of the man.

Then suddenly, right in front of their eyes, a corpse got dropped on the floor. A corpse they all knew way too well. The brown-haired jock, the last classmate they had lost, was laying lifeless on the ground, his head bleeding, like he was struck with a heavy object. The man bended forward, his back towards the table, so the students saw his back, while snapping a pair of scissors. The groups eyes widened and they heard the disgusting sound of something being cut off that wasn't supposed to be cut off. When the man went to stand up again, a trail of blood was trailing down Takashi Makoto's mouth corners and the pool of blood underneath his face widened. Seiko wanted to gasp, but Kaito covered her mouth. Haruna was crying silently and Yuuto was trembling, eyes wide. The man then lifted Makoto up again and headed off somewhere, the footsteps fading. Once they were convinced he was truly gone, they crawled up again.

''W-What did he just do to Takashi-kun?'' Haruna asked with tears in her eyes.

''I think… he cut off his tongue.'' Kaito replied disgusted.

''That's just inhuman.'' Seiko spoke in shock.

''Everything here is inhuman.'' Yuuto replied upset.

''We gotta find Sachiko. And quick.'' Ryuu said desperate.

The others nodded and they ran out of the room. They followed down the hallway, until they stumbled upon a hallway, full with wooden shelves with heads of people on them. Haruna cried out and Seiko turned around and vomited for real this time. Kaito rubbed her back, while feeling sick himself and Yuuto turned pale.

''This place… it's getting crazier and crazier.'' He spoke slowly.

''What is this, some sort of head collection?'' Ryuu spoke disgusted.

''Do we really need to pass through here?'' Haruna asked.

''Let's just… keep moving.'' Seiko spoke, after she was done vomiting.

Kaito wiped her mouth gently with a paper towel and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then, the group of five continued walking down the path, until they came across another door, which was left open. There were hundreds of corpses inside, all stacked on top of another, just as if they get thrown into this room and left for dead.

''Just walk. Keep walking.'' Yuuto ushered.

The others quickly passed the door and went on. Then, suddenly, they came across an open space with obstacles in them, all stacked out in a nice pattern, leaving tiny hallways in between. Yuuto took a step forward to begin walking, but stopped, once he heard Shinohara's voice.

''_Stop. It's a puzzle. Follow my lead and memorize._'' Her voice echoed.

Suddenly, a blue flame appeared in front of them and took off in between the boxes. She made some sort of pattern through this little maze and ended up by the other door in the room.

''God, who remembers this?'' Ryuu growled.

''I do.'' Kaito smiled.

''As expected. Your memory is amazing.'' Seiko smiled back at him

Kaito grinned and took the lead.

''Everybody, follow.'' He ordered.

The other followed him in a single line, Kaito up front, then Seiko, then Yuuto, then Haruna and Ryuu closing the line. Kaito flawlessly followed the pattern Shinohara had showed them and they ended up safely by the other door.

''Yoshida-kun, you're amazing.'' Haruna smiled.

''Ehehe, it's just a good memory.'' Kaito grinned back.

''Let's press on.'' Yuuto spoke.

The others nodded and they headed into the room. They came into another room, where the three ghost spirits they had earlier appeased appeared in front of them.

''Minna… you've made it to Sachiko. Her body is buried here behind this door. You will also find the body of the principal's son, the zombie-like man who is haunting these hallways as well. He has hung himself and can't find rest. When appeasing Sachiko, you will set him free as well this time.'' Yuki Kanno explained.

''Go now. We'll help.'' Tokiko Tsuji spoke in her child-voice.

The three ghosts stepped aside and Yuuto placed his hand on the doorknob.

''Here goes nothing.'' He murmured.

He then opened the door and immediately got surprised by the hanging body of the zombie-like man, now appearing more human. The other four gasped as well.

''Let's move on.'' Haruna spoke with a trembling voice.

They went through the door on the left and suddenly, everything became silent. A heavy pressure was felt upon everybody's head and the five of them all instantly have nosebleeds.

''M-My head.'' Haruna muttered.

''It hurts so much.'' Seiko added.

''Sachiko _must_ be here. I never felt so much darkness around me.'' Yuuto growled.

They continued to press on, until the girl appeared in front of them.

''Leave!'' She shouted.

''Sachiko, we-''

''LEAVE!''

Her eyes stood murderous and she held up a pair of scissors.

''Sachiko, please.'' Haruna shouted.

''I'm going to kill you all.'' Sachiko spoke with an evil grin.

Suddenly, everybody found themselves rooted at the spot.

''W-What's this?'' Ryuu spoke.

''I can't move!'' Kaito exclaimed.

''Let us go!'' Seiko demanded.

Sachiko approached the five teens and was about to lunge for Seiko, until one of the ghosts appeared in front of her.

''Sachiko, stop it.'' Ryou Yoshizawa spoke, stretching out his arms in front of the short-haired girl.

''It's over.'' Tokiko Tsuji added, also appearing.

''We've all been through enough. It's time to stop.'' Yuki Kanno said, appearing in front of Sachiko, looking pleading.

Sachiko dropped her scissors.

''No…'' She spoke.

''Yes! Sachiko, please… give it up.'' Ryou spoke.

''No, no, NO!'' Sachiko exclaimed, grabbing her head.

''Sachiko, listen to us. You don't have to do this. We know you are not the real Sachiko and we know there will always come a new one. But please… for the time being… let these five students go.'' Tokiko pleaded.

''STOP IT!'' Sachiko shouted.

The ground started to shake and the five students screamed.

''SACHIKO!'' The three ghost spirits shouted.

They started to surround the murderous girl and Sachiko screamed, a bright blue light flashing around her. When the light faded, a young girl in a white dress, cute and innocent stood before them.

''W-Where am I? Where's mommy?'' She asked.

''Sachiko…'' Seiko spoke softly.

''What have I done?'' Sachiko asked, her under lip trembling.

She then started to cry. The five students got released out of their grip and Haruna immediately walked over towards the crying girl.

''It's all right.'' Haruna smiled. ''You're free now.''

''Minna… I'm so sorry.'' Sachiko sobbed.

''We know. We know, Sachiko.'' Kaito smiled back at her.

Sachiko then started to light up and then, the entire room got bathed in a bright, white light. Everybody screamed and covered their eyes. When they opened them, Sachiko was gone. Then, suddenly, everything started to shake violently.

''_Minna, now is the time! The lines of this cursed dimension are at its thinnest. Go outside before the seventh bell and perform the Sachiko Ever After charm for all the people present, including one additional time for Sachiko. Go, hurry!_'' The voice of Shinohara echoed.

''RUN!'' Ryuu shouted.

The five students started making their way back towards the underground tunnels, while dodging falling rocks and other obstacles on the way. When they made it up the staircase and were back in the main building of the school, the bell had already sounded three times.

''COME ON!'' Seiko shrieked.

The five kept running, trying to find the door that led outside towards the porch that would lead to the second building.

_Boing…_

''Four!'' Haruna spoke scared.

They turned around the corner and saw they had gone the wrong way.

''NO!'' Kaito spoke shocked.

_Boing…_

''_Guys, HURRY!_'' The voice of Shinohara sounded through the halls.

The group turned around and made their way back until the point that they knew the way out again.

_Boing…_

''That was six. It's now or never!'' Yuuto shouted.

The group used all their last strength to sprint as heard as they could and they finally found the door that would lead them outside. They burst through it and a nano-second after, the seventh bell sounded.

''We made it!'' Haruna shouted happily.

''Minna, the Sachiko Ever After charm!'' Kaito spoke serious.

The others nodded and grabbed their paper scraps.

''Everybody ready?'' Yuuto asked.

''Uhn!'' The other replied.

They all closed their eyes and chanted 'Sachiko, onegaishimasu' six times. Five for the people present and one more for Sachiko. Once done, they opened their eyes.

''Ready?'' Yuuto asked.

Everybody nodded.

''NOW!'' He shouted.

Everybody putted their paper scraps together and a bright, white light started to surround the five students. They held hands and closed their eyes, until they felt the ground disappear from their feet and everything went black.

**-X-**

Seiko groaned while sitting up. God, how many times had she done that already? Waking up, feeling sore and stiff? She opened her eyes and blinked and then, her eyes widened. She was laying on the ground on the basketball court at Kisaragi Academy. She looked around and saw the four others, all slowly opening their eyes one by one.

''Mmhmm…?'' Haruna moaned.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

''Where are we…?'' Kaito asked with a tired voice.

''Wait… this is the basketball court.'' Yuuto finally realized.

''We're back?'' Ryuu asked shocked.

''We did it!'' Seiko shouted happily.

**(A/N: Right now, play my favorite song [Coldplay – Sky full of stars])**

She crawled over towards Kaito and hugged him tightly. Haruna started to cry out of happiness and felt how Ryuu wrapped his arms around her. Then, she pulled Yuuto into the hug as well and Seiko and Kaito soon joined, making it one big group hug.

''Is anybody hurt?'' Haruna asked worried.

''Nope, I feel fine.'' Kaito grinned back at her.

''Same for me.'' Yuuto replied.

''Me too.'' Seiko smiled.

''I'm fine too.'' Ryuu spoke with a smile as well.

''Good!'' Haruna sighed relieved.

She went to stand up. Then, the loss of her friends suddenly kicked in.

''Minna… I will never forget you.'' She spoke softly, feeling tears coming up.

Seiko started to cry too and even Kaito couldn't keep it dry. Yuuto gained a pained expression while thinking about his deceased classmates and Ryuu bit his lip angrily.

''How are we ever going to tell this towards their families?'' Kaito asked.

They suddenly saw a couple of people approaching on the school grounds.

''Oto-san? Oka-san?'' Haruna asked surprised.

Kishinuma Yoshiki and his wife Ayumi ran towards the kids, followed by Mochida Satoshi and his wife Naomi.

''Minna!'' Naomi exclaimed.

''Mom, what are you doing here?'' Seiko asked shocked.

''I had a terrible feeling like something had happened to you guys. Almost like the darker powers warned me.'' Ayumi spoke to them.

''Did something happen?'' Yoshiki asked.

''O-Oto-san…'' Haruna breathed.

She then started to cry and wrapped her arms around her father.

''What's wrong?'' He asked worried.

''T-The… W-We… I-I…''

She couldn't manage to bring out words anymore.

''We can't explain. It sounds too mad for words.'' Kaito spoke towards the four adults.

''Try anyway.'' Satoshi replied to him.

''W-We did this silly charm and then, we ended up in this cursed school where half of our friends got deceased.'' Yuuto summarized.

The four adults immediately went pale and Yoshiki let go of his daughter to stumble backwards.

''No freaking way…'' Ayumi breathed.

''You guys didn't do the Sachiko Ever After charm, by any chance, right?'' Naomi asked shocked.

''That's the one!'' Seiko exclaimed.

''Oh, god!'' Ayumi exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand, while tears started to form.

''You made it out alive!'' Yoshiki spoke, overloaded by emotions.

He wrapped his daughter in a tight hug and his wife joined in.

''Honey… we believe you. We've been through the same thing.'' Ayumi replied.

''I know. Your friends… they told us.'' Haruna replied.

''We've seen them all. Shinohara-san helped us out.'' Seiko spoke towards her mother.

Upon hearing the surname of her best friend, she started to sob uncontrollably.

''This can't be true.'' She kept stammering.

Satoshi tried to comfort her.

''Honey… calm down. I don't think these kids are lying. And it's thanks to Shinohara-san that they made it out alive.'' He replied.

''Seiko… thank you.'' Naomi kept sobbing, referring to her old friend.

''Mom…'' Seiko spoke softly.

She walked over towards her crying mother and engulfed her in a hug.

''W-With how many students did you go in?'' Yoshiki asked the group.

They immediately turned all silent.

''Ten…'' Kaito spoke with a sad undertone.

''Five students died there?'' Ayumi asked shocked.

''Y-Yuuki-chan… She died, oka-san!'' Haruna cried.

''Yuuki-chan? Who's that?'' Yoshiki asked confused.

Haruna's eyes widened.

''You know who that is, oto-san! The girl with long white hair. She _always_ came over on Sunday's.'' She exclaimed.

''I'm sorry, honey. I never heard of a Yuuki-chan.'' Yoshiki replied.

Haruna's eyes widened.

''What?!''

Ayumi suddenly looked sad.

''Honey… this is that trick. That Yuuki-chan might have existed. She's just been wiped from our memories, since she's dead.'' She explained to Yoshiki.

Yoshiki looked devastated.

''That must be it.''

''Don't tell me… All the classmates we've lost… Their existence has been erased from everybody's memory?'' Yuuto asked shocked.

The four parents nodded.

''We've been through this, too.'' Naomi explained sad.

''The four people we lost there… Nobody remembers them.'' Satoshi said frustrated.

''No way…'' Haruna sobbed.

''That is cruel…'' Seiko added, also crying.

''But… my parents. They do must know about my sister, right?'' Yuuto asked shocked.

''I'm afraid not.'' Yoshiki replied.

Yuuto cried out and slammed the fence of the basketball court angrily.

''FUCKING CUT THE CRAP OUT!'' He shouted furiously.

Kaito went over to his friend to comfort him.

''I really don't know what to say to you five. I'm glad, so so glad, you made it out alive.'' Yoshiki stammered.

''There are no words to describe how grateful I am my daughter survived.'' Ayumi spoke to them.

''That's thanks to Ryuu-kun, ma'am.'' Seiko grinned.

The black-haired boy, who had kept himself on the background all the while, giving Haruna some space, suddenly looked up by the mention of his name. Yoshiki and Ayumi stared at him.

''Is that you?'' Yoshiki asked.

''Yes, sir.'' Ryuu replied polite.

''He saved me several times, there, oka-san. Without him, I would've been long dead by now.'' Haruna spoke.

Ayumi and Yoshiki stood up and made their way over to him.

''Words can't express my gratitude.'' Ayumi smiled through her tears.

''Thank you so much.'' Yoshiki spoke to the black-haired boy.

Ryuu smiled, while looked at Haruna.

''I would do anything for her. I would easily sacrifice my own life to save hers.'' He spoke with sincerity.

Haruna felt her cheeks warm up.

''R-Ryuu.'' She muttered.

Ayumi smiled.

''Do I sense a couple here?'' She asked.

For a moment, Ryuu feared the reaction of Haruna's father, but Yoshiki seemed to be genuinely happy for them.

''Don't worry. I support you two. After all you've done for my daughter, I know she's in good hands.'' He smiled.

Ryuu made a bow.

''Thank you so much, sir.''

Haruna ran over towards her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek.

''Minna… maybe it's time to go home.'' Satoshi spoke serious.

The others nodded.

''But what about… the others? We'll never see them again…'' Seiko sobbed.

''I know, sweetheart. I know how hard this is. I've been through this as well. But you need to be strong.'' Naomi spoke to her daughter.

''Mom…'' She cried, while hugging her tightly.

Then suddenly, a white flash surprised all of them.

''_Naomi…_'' It suddenly sounded.

Everybody gasped, Naomi the most.

''S-Seiko?'' She asked.

''_Naomi, it really is you.''_ The voice of Shinohara-san echoed over the school court.

''_And the class-rep and Kishinuma as well._'' The voice of Mayu came in too.

''S-Suzumoto-san?'' Ayumi asked surprised.

''_The curse… it has been lifted. Our bodies are returning towards their original time where they're supposed to be._'' The happy voice of Mayu sounded.

''_We're coming back._'' Shinohara's voice echoed.

The four adults gasped.

''I-Is this… for real?'' Yoshiki asked.

''_Onii-chan!_'' The voice of Miku suddenly chimed in.

''_You lifted the curse. We're saved.''_ The voice of Misaki came in as well.

''M-Miku? Misaki?'' Yuuto asked shocked.

''_It's about we came back.''_ The sound of Morishige's chuckle came in.

''_I've missed you so much, Haruna-chan!''_ The voice of Yuuki sounded too.

Everybody stood frozen on the spot, all in awe.

''Is my mind… playing tricks on me?'' Kaito asked.

''_Dude, believe it!_'' The grinning voice of Rin was heard.

''_Yeah man, wait up for us!''_ Makoto added.

''_My students… We'll reunite again._'' The voice of Yui-sensei sounded too.

''Yui-sensei!'' Satoshi exclaimed.

Then, the whiteness became overpowering and everybody had to close their eyes. Then, when the white faded, nine people standing side by side on the basketball court. Three of them in a school uniform, but looking like adults, one female in a pink suit with a panda necklace and five younger students in the Kisaragi uniform as well.

''YUUKI!'' Haruna exclaimed, running towards her best friend.

''Miku, Misaki!'' Yuuto shouted, running towards his two most precious women on the world.

''Rin! Makoto!'' Kaito spoke shocked, while walking over towards his friends.

''SEIKO!'' Naomi exclaimed, running towards her childhood friend.

''Yui-sensei!'' Satoshi spoke surprised, walking towards his former teacher.

''Morishige!'' Kishinuma smiled.

''And Suzumoto-san, too!'' Ayumi exclaimed.

They all had a big reunion and almost everybody was crying and hugging each other.

''I-I can't believe I'm back.'' Shinohara stammered full with shock.

''Me neither!'' Naomi exclaimed happily, crying in happiness and hugging her friend.

''Mayu!'' Morishige spoke shocked, upon seeing her again after all those years of separation.

''Shige-nii!'' Mayu replied towards her best friend and crush, hugging him tightly.

The three old-students of Kisaragi Academy had all grown out as adults and Mayu's hair was a tiny bit longer than it used to be, hanging loose on her shoulders, the pink beads on the side of her head now. Morishige had stayed practically the same, only his face growing more mature and his hair a tiny bit longer. Seiko had grown out into a beautiful, brown-haired woman, but with still the same personality, since she buried her face in Naomi's breasts as soon as she could. Yui-sensei had grown older as well, but shared the same appearance, only slight changes.

''Oto-san, do you remember Yuuki-chan now?'' Haruna asked Yoshiki with a bright smile, presenting her friend.

Yoshiki looked at the white-haired girl and indeed remembered her.

''Yes. Yes I do, now.'' He smiled back.

''Yay! That means your existence in this world is back as well!'' Haruna cheered towards her best friend.

Yuuki frowned.

''What do you mean?''

Haruna and the others quickly explained the situation before to the newly-come students.

''I'm glad that's not the case anymore.'' Rin grinned.

''Yeah, dude. We're way too cool to be missed.'' Makoto grinned as well.

Everybody smiled and hugged, while two new couples were seen being formed. Yuuto and Misaki were getting very close and Mayu and Morishige were holding hands. This was a happy ending to the tragic nightmare that had taken place earlier. Now, with everyone back, all of them wanted to live their life's to the fullest again. And who knows… maybe Yuuki would end up with Rin after all and Makoto and Miku, the two remaining singles… what would happen to them? That's up to you to fantasize! For now, everybody was happy and together. And that's enough for now.

**End of CHAPTER TEN**

**Author Note: Hi guys! IT'S DONE! This was my first multi-chapter story for Corpse Party! I had so much fun writing all these chapters. It's all thanks to you, my lovely reviewers. I left a bit of an open end, so that I can decide if I want to make a sequel or some sort. Maybe with these Corpse Party characters all grown up. Don't worry, I'm not gonna throw them into Heavenly Host **_**AGAIN**_ **then. Their kids will be safe. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this story! I would love to hear your overall thoughts on this fanfiction. I certainly will keep continuing to write for Corpse Party and this definitely won't be the only multi-chapter fic I will ever write. Oh no. I've only just begun. ;) I'll see you lovelies the next time! Lots of love for you guys! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
